


Lee's Angels (Part One)

by fay_mishima



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Double Agents, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Fun, Love, Love/Hate, Money, Organized Crime, Police, Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay_mishima/pseuds/fay_mishima
Summary: I wrote this 20 years ago, and found it in my folders. I decided to polish it up, and republish it. The story is somewhat like Charlie's Angels, but it is Lee's Angels. Twisted plots and lots of drama with a surprise ending. It has 3 OC's as the angels. This is the first part of the story, and I'll upload part two once I complete all the chapters here.
Relationships: Hwoarang (Tekken)/Original Character(s), Kazama Jin (Tekken)/Original Character(s), Lee Chaolan | Violet/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**(Florida)**

"Wait!" Dionne shouted as the doorbell kept ringing; she quickly put her wet hair in a pony tail and fixed her skirt. She walked to the impatient person who was driving her crazy with the doorbell and opened it, "Yes?" raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

The delivery boy grinned at her, "For you, ma'am," handing her a bouquet of flowers.

She sighed taking it, "Thank you," she said with a fake smile on her face; the minute she closed the door she wiped the smile off her face and threw the flowers into the bin, _asshole_ , she thought. She looked around her messy apartment, _I better start cleaning soon_ , she thought sighing. She was about to pick up a shirt from the floor when her special phone rang, "Hello?" she asked picking it up.

"Destination Singapore,"

 _Cleaning will just have to wait_ ; she thought picking up her already packed bag and leaving the apartment.

* * *

**(Canada)**

"Got in!" Aya exclaimed smiling as she hacked into the security system of the bank, _serves you right for stealing my account_ , she thought as she moved huge amount of deposits into her account somewhere else. She quickly typed up a few codes, moved things a bit here and there and finally rubbed her hands in satisfaction. She was about to do some other hacking when something flashed in her screen "DESTINATION SIGAPORE".

Aya quickly rolled her chair back, _I guess payback time will have to wait_ , she thought quickly gathering her most prized possession, the laptop, and leaving her home.

* * *

**(Australia)**

Fay shook her long hair, "No," she said firmly, "I can't change these for you,"

"But…"

She stood up, "Please show yourself out!"

The woman glared at her and left leaving a trail of swears after her; Fay sighed sitting back turned the sign to say "closed".

* * *

**(Singapore)**

The red haired man waited impatiently at the airport, while he fixed his shirt and tapped his foot against the pavement. He was about to give up when he heard a whistle. He looked up and saw three beautiful woman walk towards him, _always on time_ , he thought putting on his sunglasses. First, was Aya, the petite of the other two, with her small built she was faster and quicker than any of them, although a lot judge her by her petite figure, but she in fact is the strongest in mind of all and smartest. Then came Dionne, the crazy of the bunch, excellent in fighting, works well in a panic, and an international speaker. Finally Fay, the lady of the group, expert in manicure & pedicure and full makeup artists, quick to help with disguises, the calm one of the group and a martial artist as well.

"Hi Red…" Dionne said smiling at him, referring him to his nickname du to his fiery red hair.

"Di," taking her hands and kissing it.

"Morning, Hwoarang," Aya greeted kissing his cheeks.

"Aya," nodding his head.

"How are you, Red?" Fay asked kissing his cheeks as she sat in the limo that he escorted them to.

"All good," he said taking the driver's seat. He pressed a button and all the windows went tinted.

"So what is it this time, Red?" Dionne asked, "Save the world?"

"Alien invasion?" Aya added.

"Or someone broke a nail?" Fay said smiling.

"I don't know honestly" Hwoarang admitted, "He said he will call us at 9am sharp"

"And Lee's never late," Aya muttered.

* * *

**(Angel's Home) at 8:59am**

Dionne huffed as she sat on the sofa between Fay and Aya, "I don't…" she began when the phone rang.

"Good morning, Lee!" the girls chorused.

Lee's voice came through the intercom, "Good morning, angels," he spoke.

"How are you, Lee?" Dionne asked.

"I am well, thank you for asking."

"The mission, Lee," Aya said, wanting to know why they were dragged half across the world.

"Always to the point." he chuckled. "Hwoarang, please give them the files I sent you ten minutes ago…"

Hwoarang put a file in front of each girl, "The file in your hands angels, is one of a notorious money swindler," Lee spoke

"Jin Kazama," Fay read.

"That's correct. This man does not have a clean slate. He's got himself involved in a lot of illegal things - selling weapons, drug shipping, and forgery," Lee confirmed.

"If he's got such a high list then why isn't he behind bars?" Fay asked.

"His father is a well established millionaire with connections; he always manages to get him out of trouble."

"That's a disgrace, why would a father help his son out?!" Dionne demanded.

"Because the son is helping father with his business," Hwoarang finished.

All three women mouthed an O.

"Angels, there is news that Kazama is bailing high on the next shipment. The biggest dealers are coming to town,"

"When is the shipment?" Aya asked opening up her laptop.

"Rumours say two months,"

"But you think its sooner?" Fay asked.

"I know its sooner; the operation is too big to take time. They want it done before news spill," Lee spoke.

"We'll find out the date," Dionne said.

"Good luck angels, whatever lead we have picked on are in the files that Red gave you, out!"

"Wow," Dionne whispered looking at the file.

"He's done some gruesome stuff," Fay agreed.

"Who's talking about that!" Dionne exclaimed, "He's gorgeous,"

Aya sighed, "Dionne, your hormones…" she spoke as she read the file, then a name caught her eye, "Who's Paul Phoenix?"

"He's the source," Hwoarang explained.

Aya looked at him and then quickly logged onto her laptop, "Let's see who exactly Mr. Phoenix is," she said typing.

Fay moved over Aya's shoulders, "Well?"

Aya put on her glasses, "Hmm…..Spent three years in jail for drugs, first degree murder but bailed out, forgery….and the list goes on," she muttered.

"So where does Mr. Phoenix live?" Dionne asked.

Aya scanned the document and smiled, "Right here in Singapore,"

* * *

3:30 Pm.

Fay sat in the coffeehouse reading a book, loosely pulled her wig back and pretended to be absorbed in her book. She finally looked and fixed her sunglasses, which was a camera that she was using to observe the surrounding.

"Can you hear me, Fay?" Aya asked over her earpiece.

"Yes," Fay spoke quietly.

"Good, now look around again and let's see if we see anything peculiar,"

Fay lit a cigarette and watched, "Anything?"

"No…" she began, "Wait!" she said, "Turn right,"

Fay turned her head right, "Yeah,"

"Never mind," Aya muttered.

"What was it?"

"I thought he was someone else, but it turned out he was checking you out instead."

Fay didn't reply.

"What are you wearing?" came Dionne's voice.

"A mini with a shirt,"

"Which wig?"

"The red one,"

Dionne grinned, "The red one always make the boys look. Is your shirt all closed?"

"Yes,"

"Open a few buttons of your shirt and we'll see if that guy's interested or not,"

Aya pushed Dionne, "Ignore her, Fay, please continue looking for Paul,"

"And speak of the devil…." Dionne's voice came on as she looked at the mini cam on the opposite street where she and Aya sat.

"9 o'clock," Aya whispered.

Fay pushed her hair back and shifted a bit in her seat; she looked to her left and indeed saw Paul Phoenix. He was a well-built man with blonde hair that were on his face and a beard that looked like it hasn't touched a razor for days.

"Work your charms," came Dionne's voice.

"Not yet," Aya commanded. "Just watch him and see if anything strange is happening."

"Okay," Fay said adjusting herself so she could be sitting in front of Paul.

Paul was leaning on the stool, he talked to the waiter for a few minutes and the waiter nodded. In a few minutes he gave Paul a cup of coffee. Paul sipped it and pulled out a cigarette, he checked his pockets for something, but didn't find anything. He looked around and saw Fay smoking, "Excuse me, ma'am, gotta a light?" he asked.

"Sure," she said in a southern accent. She stood up, walked towards him and lit his cigarette.

Paul inhaled and thanked her, but Fay took the stool by him and sat down.

"Talk about luck," Dionne whispered.

"So…" Fay began, but Paul abruptly stood up, "Have a nice day lady," he said leaving her alone.

"Well, I never…" Fay exclaimed.

"She's losing her charms," Dionne snickered.

"Go after him, Fay!" Aya commanded.

Fay quickly picked up her book and purse and quickly dashed out. She looked left and right on the main street, but nothing.

"Left, Fay…"Aya exclaimed just seeing Paul turn the corner.

Fay moved quickly left.

Aya closed her laptop and picked up her earpiece, "Come on, Di…" she said, "We better go with Fay,"

Dionne put her hood on and followed.

Fay ran to the alley, but nothing. She looked around and let out a frustrating sound, she quickly ran across the alley and found herself on the main street again, Paul! She thought watching him enter a tall building. She quickly crossed the street, but her heel caught on the ram track. "Oh shit!" she whispered, "Not now," she thought trying to loosen her heels, _why do I have to wear these damn shoes anyway_ , she thought.

BEEEEEEEEP!

Fay looked up and panic struck, a ram was heading right for her. At full speed! "Oh no," she whispered trying to free her heels. She tried taking off her shoes, but it was stuck as well ,"Don't do this to me," she said.

"Lady, get out of the way!" shouted a boy.

"I'm stuck," she said as panic struck.

BEEEEEEEEP!

Just then Aya and Dionne reached her, "Oh fuck!" whispered Aya, "Fay! Watch out,"

Dionne covered her eyes.

 _I'm not going to make it_ , Fay thought as the ram neared. She was suddenly thrown over making her land hard on the pavement, "Ow," she muttered her eyes closed.

"Lady, you okay?" came a masculine voice.

"That wasn't so bad," she murmured.

Aya and Dionne ran to her, "Fay!" Dionne exclaimed, "Fay…"

Fay opened her eyes slowly, "Did someone get that person's license plate?" she asked holding onto her head.

"She'll be fine," said a man.

Fay looked to the source of the voice; she found a tall man towering over her. He had dark eyes that were looking at her behind purple shades and violet hair that fell on his golden eyes. She sat down, "Damn heel," she muttered.

Aya sighed, "Let's go back,"

Dionne agreed, "Thanks, mister,"

"No problem, girls," he said.

"Wait!" Fay said, "What's your name?"

"Violet," he said, waling away into the crowd.

* * *

Paul walked into a bar looking grim. He looked at the bartender and the bartender waved his hands to him. Paul nodded and walked to the back door, and went into one of the bathroom stalls, and pushed a button. The wall moved and opened up to reveal another room.

"You're late!" Jin Kazama barked.

Paul gave him an icy glare, "It's not my fault," he hissed, "I had to lose them,"

"Them?" Jin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Angels," he spoke, "They've been assigned to watch me,"

Jin banged his fist onto the table, "Already?!" he snapped, "No one was supposed to know for weeks,"

"It's a big shipment," Paul said, "News would spill!" snapping his fingers, "Fast!"

Jin rubbed his jaw, "We have to move faster then!"

"Who's going to be there?" Paul asked.

"Everyone," he spoke, "You make sure operation runs smoothly,"

"And what about you?" Paul asked.

Jin cracked his fingers, "I'll take care of the angels," he promised.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Aya asked Fay as she watched her put a pack of ice on her head.

"Yes!" Fay snapped.

"Next time leave the seducing scene to me," Dionne interrupted, "You're losing your touch,"

Hwoarang cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny, Red?" Aya asked curiously.

Hwoarang was going to speak again, but he began laughing again.

Dionne smacked him in the head, "Hwoarang…" she warned.

"Looks like you didn't look at Mr. Phoenix's file carefully," he said taking out the file.

"What do you mean?" Dionne asked.

"He's gay,"

Dionne smacked her head.

Aya groaned.

"Thank god," Fay whispered.

Hwoarang rubbed Fay's back, "You still got it, kid,"

She gave him an icy stare.

"Now what?" Dionne asked, "We lost our lead,"

Aya looked at the file, "I think it's time we spoke with Bryan,"

"Fury?" Dionne asked.

"Yes,"

"Why that asshole?" Dionne demanded.

"Because that asshole knows more about what's going on in the streets than the cops," she explained.

"Then let's go," Fay said standing up.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Aya said, "You're not coming," shaking her finger at Fay.

"Not coming?" Fay asked, surprised.

"The last time you came, all Bryan thought of is hurling you into his bed," she spoke making Fay go red.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Fay snapped.

"Who told you to be gorgeous?!" Dionne joked.

"Ekh! Fine go," Fay waved her hands.

"Come on, Dionne," Aya said, picking up her bag.

Dionne fixed her lipstick and followed Aya out.

* * *

Later.

Bryan Fury sat on his chair fixing his nails with a sharp knife while his legs rested on the table. He was looking at the TV when his door opened, "Angels," he spoke.

Aya walked into the weapon store and looked around, "Bryan," she nodded.

"Aya and Dionne," he spoke, "One angel is missing,"

"She's busy,"

"Ah," he said looking at his reflection in the sharp knife.

"What's the news, Bryan?" Aya asked to the point.

Bryan stood up and threw the knife right next to her face where it zoomed making her hair fly as it hit the bulls eye on the door. "News?" he asked.

"Cut the shit, Fury," she said sitting across from him, "We know about the shipment,"

He smirked, "If you know then why are you here?" he asked.

"Good questi…" Dionne began, "Ow!" when Aya hit her foot with her heels.

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have a date,"

"A shame,"

"Look, we don't have time to play games!" Dionne snapped, "Are you going to tell us or not?"

Aya sighed, _I should've come alone_ , she thought forgetting about Dionne's temper.

Bryan kept silent.

"Fuck it!" Dionne swore, "Let's go, Aya," taking her hands and pulling her out.

"Wait…" Aya argued.

"May 1st," Bryan shouted just as Dionne and Aya walked out of the door.

Both girls looked back in surprise just as he closed his shop.

* * *

"This sucks," Hwoarang muttered in the office. He was sitting making an airplane from a paper while Fay slept on the sofa.

"Red?" she called.

"Yeah?'

"Have you ever met Lee?" she asked curiously.

"Lee?" he asked.

Fay turned onto her tummy and looked at him, "Yeah, I mean you work for him and you go way back, but have you seen him before?"

"Nope,"

Fay went quiet.

"Why the sudden interest? You've been working for him for five years now," he asked.

"I know, but it's just….I wonder sometimes,"

Hwoarang remained silent when the door knocked, "It's open!" him and Fay shouted.

A tall woman walked. She had fair skin with dark brown hair in a ponytail, huge brown eyes behind glasses and a good figure, "Angels?" she asked.

She immediately got Hwoarang's attention, "Yes, and you are?"

"Ms. Julia Chang," she spoke taking his hands, "I need your help,"

"What can we do for you, Ms. Chang?" Fay asked standing up.

Julia looked at her curiously; the woman in front of her was far away from being a detective. She wore a black min skirt that revealed her long slender legs with a tight red shirt. Her black hair was long and layered shaping her face, and her eyes were huge sparkling gray which eyed her like a cat. She was about to speak when two other beautiful women walked in, one was petite with short brown hair and spiky brown eyes. She wore normal slacks and a shirt. The other one was dark skinned with beautiful eyes and dark hair where she was in tight brown pants, and a beige sleeveless top. "Are you all angels?"

"Yes," the three girls spoke in unison.

"Good, I need your help," she spoke taking a file out of her bag.

Aya took the file and studied it, "Interesting," she spoke.

"I know," Julia said.

"What is it?" Dionne asked.

"It's the date, place, and name of people involved in Jin's operation," Aya answered.

Hwoarang, Dionne, and Fay looked surprised.

"How'd you get this?" Dionne asked.

"Simple," she smiled, "I'm his girlfriend,"

* * *

_Much, much later._

"I don't trust her," Dionne spoke when Julia had left.

"Neither do I," Aya admitted, "I'm sure it's a setup,"

"Then what do we do?" Fay asked.

"Simple, we play into the game," Aya assured.

"Sounds horrific," Hwoarang said brushing a hand through his hair.

"Sounds like fun!" Fay said smiling.

"I agree," Aya smiled, then she stood up, "Now, all we have to do is wait,"

"It's two weeks away," Dionne groaned.

"It said in the angel's contract that you had to have patience," Fay reminded her as she put on her shoes. "Well, I'm out,"

"Where you going?" Aya asked.

Fay shrugged, "I don't know, figured I'd check out a bar or something,"

"I'm coming," Dionne invited herself.

"Me too," Hwoarang spoke.

"Maybe I wanted to go alone," Fay spoke.

"Not a chance," Hwoarang said putting an arm around her shoulders. "What about you, Aya?"

Aya shook her head, "I'll pass," she said, "I need to figure some stuff out,"

"Your loss," Dionne said walking out of the door, "Bye,"

Aya walked to her hotel room feeling drained. She went into her room, and took off her clothes. She showered, put on a robe and opened her laptop, _let's see what's going on_ _in the streets_ , she thought as she quickly typed some codes. She picked up her phone in a few minutes and ordered room service.

* * *

**Bar**

"Too noisy," Fay complained, walking in.

"Tough!" Dionne exclaimed pulling Hwoarang to the dance floor, "We're dancing,"

Fay rolled her eyes. She walked around looking for a place to sit when she bumped into someone, "Sorry,"

"Hey, you're purty," said the person she bumped into, he was a rough looking man with tattoos all over his arm.

"You have a minute to get your hands off me,"

"Ooh, I'm scared," he teased touching her cheeks.

Fay was going to twist his arm and flip him when, "You heard the lady," came a voice.

Fay looked to her side and saw, "Violet?" she asked surprised.

"You know this punk?!" the man asked, "I'll send him to the moon for you,"

Violet took his arm and kicked him causing him to flee onto the wall, making the brute immediately lost conscious.

"I had that under control," Fay told him.

"Like you had with your heels today," he said rubbing his hands.

"That was different," she said in defence.

He eyed her while crossing his arms in curiosity, "Can I offer you a drink?"

* * *

"So Red…" Dionne said, putting her arms around his neck, "Single?"

"You're drunk!" Hwoarang stated.

Dionne laughed out loud, "I think I drank too much," she admitted.

Hwoarang held her just as she passed away from drinking too much. _Women!_ He thought going outside to get a cab, then he remembered Fay, he was about to go back in when, _she's a big girl, she can handle herself._ He thought getting into the cab with Dionne.

* * *

Aya looked up from her screen as the door knocked, "Room service," came a man's voice. She tightened her robe around her and walked to the door, "Yes?"

"Room service," the man repeated.

Aya opened the door, "Bring it in, please,"

The man brought it in, "Is that all, ma'am?" he asked,"

"Yes," she said, just as she turned around, her table flew open and another man stood in front of her with a gun.

Aya loosened her robe a bit, "Do any of you have a safety pin?" she asked opening her robe.

Both men stared at her with their jaws dropped. She took that opportunity and grabbed the metal covering of the plate.

BANG!

One of the men fell as she hit him, the other one began aiming with his gun. mAya immediately picked up her laptop and rushed across the room.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _Shit!_ Aya thought looking around for anything. She looked left and right, but no use when she heard the man reload. She picked up her pace and jumped from the window.

* * *

Much later.

Violet walked quietly next to Fay as he led her to the room, "You know I can make it here by myself," she told him.

"I always escort my women back."

"My women?" she asked.

Violet just smiled.

Fay reached her door, "Well, here I am,"

"You're not by any chance going to invite me in?" he teased.

"You saved my life, at least let me keep my dignity."

He laughed out loud, then looked at her, "Well good night, Ms. Fay,"

"Good night," she said looking at the door.

Violet looked at her, and then slowly touched her cheeks, "Am I…" he began.

"Oh my god!" Fay whispered looking past him, "Aya!" watching her friend stagger towards her while dripping wet and carrying a black bag.

Aya looked at her and fainted on the spot.

Fay rushed to her and looked for a pulse, it was weak. She tried lifting her, but no use, "Violet!" she said looking at him, "Help,"

He immediately picked Aya up and followed Fay into her room.

* * *

Hwoarang laid Dionne gently onto her bed and went to sit in the living room. He was about to get comfy when the windows suddenly broke. Five men jumped in carrying guns. Hwoarang immediately got into a fighting stance.

Two men lounged at him, but he managed to easily side step them. He grabbed the arm of one of them and threw him against the wall while kicking the other one in the abdomen as he rushed towards him. Two of them grabbed each of his arm, but he flipped backwards causing them to loose their hold on him, and he used that opportunity to jump and kicked them both with each leg leaving one standing. The man aimed and managed to shoot him in his arm, "Fuck," Hwoarang whispered, then with a reflex of a cat, he did a combo and killed the man on the spot cracking his neck.

Hwoarang breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat of his brow. He quickly picked up the phone and dialled Aya's number, but there was no answer. Then he tried Fay's, but it was on voicemail, "Fay, get out of there! They're onto us!" he spoke. He hung up, and then quickly went to Dionne's room. He picked her up and tried to find another place to stay.

* * *

Aya groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Fay asked, looking at her as she touched her forehead.

"Try jumping from twelve floors up into a pool," she muttered.

"And you call me crazy," Violet said, looking at Fay.

Aya looked surprised to see him there, "You…"

"Yes, me," he said.

Fay was about to speak when she noticed her phone had a message. She listened to it and found Hwoarang's voice, "Shit!" she whispered.

"What?" Aya asked.

"We have to get out, now," trying to move Aya, but she groaned in pain.

"I can't move," Aya whispered in pain. _That really was stupid of me. Jumping out of the window like that!_

Fay looked at her, "What do we do?" she asked calmly.

"I won't be able to walk and you won't be able to carry me, so hide me and we will think of a plan." Aya instructed.

Fay looked at her, and then turned to Violet, "I have an idea," he said, lifting Aya gently up.

* * *

CRASH!

Eight men entered Fay's hotel room. They looked around, but found it empty. Suddenly one of them rushed towards the bathroom. "Shower," he spoke hearing running water.

All eight men grinned and went to the shower, the curtains were closed. He tore the curtain open, but nothing.

"Looking for me, boys?" Fay asked standing behind them.

"Get her!" someone commanded.

BANG! BANG!

Two of the men fell down.

"Huh?" asked a guy, "Where's the shot coming from?"

"I'm still here." Fay grinned.

"You're mine, sister!" he snapped rushing towards her, but Violet jumped in front of him and kicked him. Hard!

"Five more to go, can you handle them?" Violet asked Fay.

"Peace of cake," she said rubbing her hands.

Violet ran out , leaving Fay alone.

"Looks like you're alone, beautiful."

Fay's eyes narrowed. _Don't call me beautiful._

Two men from each of her side rushed towards her, but she jumped doing a twirl and managed to kick them both in the shin, "OW!" he yelled falling down. Another one grabbed a knife and threw it, she caught it, turned it around and hit him right in the heart. One managed to kick her in the ass making her fall. She jumped up and flipped backwards hitting him with her heel. Just as the last one tried to escape she pushed him at a wall, and put her heel on his neck, "Who sent you?" she asked.

"Please don't kill me,"

She slapped him with her foot, "Who the fuck sent you?!" she demanded.

"Ms…..Ms….Julia Chang," he stammered.

Fay kicked him, making him lose conscious. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted that woman_! She thought leaving the hotel to catch up with the others.

* * *

At the end of a long dark tunnel.

"She's not here yet," Hwoarang muttered, holding onto his bandaged arm that got shot.

Aya held onto her head and shivered from the cold.

Violet looked around the tunnel, "Where is this place?" he asked.

"Classified," Hwoarang spoke.

Aya sighed and looked at Dionne who was still knocked out, "How many did she have?"

"I lost count," Hwoarang grinned.

Violet scratched his head.

"There she is…" Aya exclaimed as a figure run towards them.

Fay waved to them, breathing hard. She reached them and stopped.

"Good going," Aya said hugging her.

Fay smiled weakly, "It was nothing…" she gasped.

Violet looked at her and touched her arms lightly, "You've been knifed," he said moving his fingers gently across the scrape.

Aya looked at the way Violet gently moved his fingers and was touched.

Fay shrugged him off, "Only a scratch," she said, "Let's go."

"No," said Hwoarang, looking at Violet.

"What?" Fay asked.

Aya stood up and almost tripped if Violet hadn't caught her waist, "Hwoarang, he saved my life and Fay's twice!" she exclaimed.

"I don't trust him!"

Violet narrowed his eyes, "Now's not the time…" he began.

ZOOM!

A bullet passed by Violet's ears.

"We have to go, now!" Fay exclaimed taking Violet's hands and Aya's with another, "Move!"

Hwoarang carried Dionne and ran after them to their secret place.

All five figures ran through the wet tunnel when Aya stopped by a wall. She quickly pressed something and it opened. They walked in and entered a white room, "Woah!" Violet whispered.

"This is nothing," Aya said smiling as she walked in through a transparent tunnel. They all followed her and then she opened up another door and it opened to a huge room with every electronic gadget manmade has made. "Ta-dah'

Yes," he said non enthusiastically. "Are we safe?"

"For a while, yes," Aya said, then she looked around, "We have to stay low and make sure Jin doesn't feel threatened,"

"It was Julia who sent those bastards," Fay said.

"Does Lee know about this place?" Hwoarang asked.

Aya shook her head, "No," she said, "I just recently had this place done,"

"Fuck!" Hwoarang whispered, "There's no way he can contact us,"

Aya sighed, "I guess we'll have to make it on our own,"

Fay nodded.

"Get some rest all of you," Aya ordered, "There are rooms down the hall; we'll figure out what to do tomorrow,"

They all nodded.

* * *

2am.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEk.

Aya jolted from her bed and ran out ignoring her attire. Just as she opened the door; Fay opened hers as well. They looked at each other, "Dionne!" they both exclaimed running to her room. Aya reached first and opened it. She saw Dionne sitting on her bed holding a gun while Hwoarang cowered on the floor.

"What the…" Aya asked.

"I thought he was one of them?!" Dionne exclaimed, then she looked around, "Where the fuck are we?!"

"Hwoarang, what are you doing in her room?" Fay asked.

"I was just…" he began.

Dionne sighed and put the gun doDionne nodded in awe. Aya sighed, "Guys, get some rest," she spoke just as Violet entered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, go back to bed," Aya snapped.

He looked confused; Fay just smiled weakly.

Violet sighed and went back to his room while Hwoarang left the room, and Dionne went back to sleep.

* * *

Fay walked quietly by Aya's side, "You look disturbed Fay," Aya spoke.

Fay looked at her, "I just had a weird thought,"

"What?"

"This is not the first time I see Violet," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

She hesitated, "I don't know, but…" she said trying to find the right words, "I remember seeing the purple hair when Dionne almost fell from the train; she said someone had pushed her out of the way just in time," snapping her fingers, "Or when…"

"I almost got stabbed, but someone introverted," Aya continued.

Fay looked at her with disbelief, "And the ram today,"

Aya shook her head, "This is weird,"

"I'm not having a good feeling here," Fay admitted.

"Now that I…" Aya began.

"Ladies, everything okay?" Violet asked, coming out of his room.

They both looked at him and nodded, "Well, good night," Aya said, walking into her room.

Fay stood by Violet alone. He looked at her slowly and moved his hands to her throat that was exposed in her nightgown.

Fay stepped back thinking that he was going to choke her.

Violet laughed, "I was admiring your necklace," he said, touching the white gold figure, "Angel," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

He cupped her cheeks affectionately, and moved his thumb across her lips, and then slowly he bent down and kissed her lightly.

Fay stood stunned.

Violet pulled her hair back behind her ears and deepened his kiss.

"Vio…"

He quickly lifted her off her feet making her gasp, "Your room or mine?" he asked.

She looked at him in awe, "Wh…" she began, but then she put her head on his shoulders, "Yours," _I want to feel..._

* * *

Three Hours Later.

Aya couldn't sleep; so she went to the control room and to her surprise found Hwoarang there, "Can't sleep?" she asked.

He sighed shaking his head, "No," he said then he winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked noticing that he was holding his arm tightly.

"Sort of," he winced.

She walked to him and realized that his arm was bleeding, "Hwoarang…" she said worried.

"I think the bullet's still in," he said looking at the mess in his arms.

Aya folded the sleeves of her pajama up, "We'll get it out," she said helping him take his shirt off slowly.

Hwoarang moved it off slowly and tried not to hurt himself.

Aya went to a drawer and opened it. She picked out a lighter, a peace of metal and huge tweezers.

"Damnit, Aya! Tell me you're not going to stick that in me," he muttered, sweating.

She realized that he had lost a lot of blood and he was going into shock, "Hwoarang, stay put…" she said running to Violet's room for help. She needed a man to help her. She knocked on the door, "Violet!"

Silence.

"Violet!" she exclaimed.

Silence.

Aya opened the door and walked in. She found someone on the bed, their back to her, "Vio…"she began, but covered her mouth when the figure stirred and it turned out to be Fay. "Oh my god!" she whispered.

"You called?" Violet's voice came.

She looked to the source of the voice and found him sitting on a sofa smoking with only his pants on. She was speechless at first, but then faced reality, "I need your help."

He stood up, "Lead the way,"

Aya ran back to Hwoarang. Violet took one look at him and swore softly, "Red, are you with me?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

Aya lit the lighter and heated the tweezers.

Violet took a peace of cloth and put it in Hwoarang's mouth, "Bite on this as hard as you can," he told him.

Hwoarang nodded.

Aya put the tweezers slowly onto his arm. Hwoarang jerked but Violet caught him. "Breathe man!" Violet ordered.

Hwoarang tried to gasp as Violet held him hard. With the cloth in his mouth, and him being held down,he was starting to lose his strength.

Aya dug into his arm with a knife to find the bullet. By now Hwoarang was sweating a lot; his chest was rising rapidly, "One more sec," Aya whispered.

"I don't think he can hold on," Violet answered.

"Just got…" she said narrowing her eyes, "Got it!" picking up the bullet.

Violet took the clothe out of Hwoarang's mouth, "Shit!" he whispered. "Shit!"

Aya wiped his forehead, "Feeling better?" she asked softly.

He shuddered, "Yeah," he muttered.

She cupped his face, "You're not dying on us, Doo-San"

He actually had the energy to grin, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Next Day.

"Where's Hwoarang?" Dionne asked walking into the control room.

Aya hesitated, "He's asleep,"

She nodded, "Listen I need to run to a store, there's nothing here that I can wear or use,"

Aya thought for a minute, "Go ahead, but let Fay disguise you,"

"Fay…" Dionne spoke.

Fay pulled out a huge bag from a closet and opened it up on the floor.

"Wow!" Violet whispered.

"So Di, what will it be?" Fay asked.

"White air headed blonde," she teased.

Fay rolled her eyes, "I'll jus pull your hair back and give you very light makeup, so people won't look twice at you,"

"But…"

"I'm the one with the brush!"

She shut her mouth and stayed still as Fay applied her makeup for her.

A few minutes later.

"Wow!" Violet said, "You look….' He said slowly.

"Well?" Dionne asked.

"Ugly," finished Violet.

Aya burst out laughing.

Dionne glared, "Fay!" she screeched.

"Sorry honey, but you said you don't want anyone to recognize you," Fay chuckled.

Dionne glared at her, "I'm going to get you for this," she promised.

"Enjoy!" Fay waved.

"You're good," Violet said.

"I know," she said smiling.

* * *

Dionne walked to the store not feeling good knowing that she wasn't half as dead gorgeous as her usual self. She walked in and began shopping; she was looking through aisles when she bumped into a person, "Watch it!" she snapped.

A height of 6'3 looked down at her, "Sorry," said the man sheepishly as he ran his hands through his auburn hair.

Dionne turned red, "I'm sorry I was rude,"

He studied her with dark eyes and tried to figure her out, "It's okay, ms…"

"Dionne,"

"Just Dionne?" he asked.

"Yes," she said smiling, she was about to flirt her ass off, but then groaned inwardly when she caught her reflection on the panel, _I'm so ugly_! She thought, Go _d puts this gorgeous being in front of me I look like this! She exclaimed horrified._

The man cleared his throat, "I don't mean to sound forward, but do you think you would like to have coffee with me?"

Dionne looked clearly surprised, but she didn't step back, "Sure," she said, "But I don't know your name,"

"Mika." he said.

* * *

"Missing?" Jin asked, "What do you mean missing?"

Julia looked at him nervously, "I sent assassins to all of their places, not one of them came back so I went to check. All of the men were killed and the angels were gone,"

Jin punched the wall with his fists, "Damn!" he swore, "This ruins everything,"

Julia touched his arm, but he slapped her.

"You were assigned a job; get it done!" he ordered, "Do what it takes,"

Julia nodded and left with whatever dignity she had left.

* * *

Aya walked into the training room. She found Violet on his hands, he was in the push up position, but he wasn't moving. She looked curiously at him, "He's been like that for fifteen minutes now," Fay spoke, coming out of the pool.

"How are your laps?"

Fay cracked her hands, "Not as good as it should be," she remarked, "I've done better."

"You're losing it," she remarked.

Fay looked at her, "Can we talk in private?"

"Come on,"

"Lee might be trying to reach us," Fay spoke, "I'm worried, is there a way we can hack into the phone of the office?"

"Not good, it may be tapped," Aya spoke.

Fay sighed.

"You're worried about Lee?" she asked surprised.

"Hey, it's only fair! He worries about us, we worry about him," she explained. "He might be trying to get in touch with us,"

Aya sighed, "It's up to us angels now," she said, then she went quiet, "I wonder about him sometimes,"

Fay smiled weakly, "Yeah, me too,"

Aya watched her friend, and then moved off, "I'm going to go check on Hwoarang,"

Fay nodded. "Yes, go do that."

* * *

Aya walked to where Hwoarang was and found him sound asleep. She touched his forehead and realized that he was burning slightly. She moved her hands to his cheeks and it felt cold. After a few minutes she stood up to leave, but then felt unsettled. _He's hot and cold. Maybe I should stay a bit._ she grabbed a seat and sat down next to him until unintentionally she fell asleep.

* * *

Three Hours Later.

Violet walked to the main room. He looked at the gadgets around him and finally saw a small computer. He sat down on it and turned it on. "What are you doing?" Dionne demanded when she walked in.

"You're late," he spoke like he owned the place as he typed some stuff.

"I said what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to see…." He said as he typed furiously, "What's going on outside," showing her the screen.

Dionne looked at it and watched in amazement as the whole streets were under their watch, "Wow!" she exclaimed, "I haven't seen Bran do that yet,"

"Do what?" Fay asked walking in.

Violet looked at her through his shades and grinned. She was dressed in leather black shorts and a black bikini top. "This," he said.

Fay looked impressed, "Nice; we could use you on board you know,"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well…" he muttered.

"So what took you so long?" Fay asked looking at Dionne.

"Ran into a guy,"

"And I'm sure he ran off to the opposite side," Violet grinned.

Dionne glared at him, "It's not funny," she hissed, "And could you please remove this damn disguise off me!" she snapped at Fay.

Fay opened her tool kit and handed her a special towel, "Here,"

Dionne took it and left the control room.

* * *

Hwoarang woke up feeling all bruised. He sighed trying to move, but groaned in pain, "Jesus," he whispered to himself. He moved his hands a bit and felt something softy beneath it. He turned to look where his hands was and saw Aya's head nestled by it as she slept soundly. As he tried to sit up, he let out a stream of curses softly trying not to wake her up. He found a mirror across the room and swore again. _I do look like hell._

A few minutes later Aya stirred. She smiled, looking at him, "Hello.."

"Hey, angel," he said.

"Better?" she asked.

"The fact that you poked me with a hot burning iron and being held down by a mad man. I think I'll live," he joked.

She hugged him, "Glad to have you back, red,"

"Yeah, yeah…" wincing in pain as she held him.

* * *

"This is not good!" Julia yelled at the men, "I need them now! Or Jin will have all of our hides," she exclaimed, "The shipment is in a week and if those angels are still loose then we're screwed," she screamed even louder. She looked at the five men in front of her, "Now find them!"

\

* * *

Next Day.

"Fay," Aya called to her.

She looked up from the control, "Yes?"

"Dionne and I are going to speak with Fury again about the people involved," she said.

"But didn't Julia give you names in the list?" Fay asked turning in her seat.

Aya shook her head, "Those names don't exist, Violet checked it in the mainframe and I checked all files of the government,"

"Oh I see," she said, "What about Paul?"

"He's a fag," Dionne muttered, "Were not interested,"

Fay smiled, "Go on then,"

"Why don't you go?" Violet asked Fay as he walked into the room.

"Not if you want to keep her," Dionne winked, walking out with Aya.

Violet raised an eyebrow at Fay.

"Never mind," she muttered.

* * *

"I hate him," Dionne shuddered walking into Bryan's shop.

Aya preferred not to reveal her feelings for him. Both girls entered the shop and immediately went into a fighting stance.

"Shit," Dionne whispered looking around the shop. The shop was a total mess. There was blood everywhere, broken glass, gun shells all over the place and…." Bryan?!" she exclaimed watching the dead figure on the floor.

Aya reached him and looked for a pulse, "He's gone alright," she muttered.

"Who did this?" Dionne demanded.

"We did," came a voice.

Both girls turned around and saw five men standing there with Julia in front of them. "I knew it!" Dionne said angrily, "Two timing bitch!"

"Watch your tongue," Julia warned, "I'm the one with the gun,"

Aya remained silent, she looked around and found Bryan's knives. She was going to flip one with her feet when suddenly a gun went off next to it, "I wouldn't think of it if I were you," Julia said knowingly.

"Tie them up," she commanded the men.

Two men went to the girls and held their arms, "Aya…" Dionne whispered.

Aya shook her head, "Don't make things worse," she whispered.

"But…"

"Play along," Aya assured.

"Whatever you say," Dionne muttered as one of the men tied her hand tight behind her back.

Julia looked around.

"One is missing, ma'am," said one of the men.

"I don't care," she said, "Jin wanted angels, I got him two!" she said walking out of the shop followed by the others.

* * *

Fay was alone in the control room looking into Bryan's shop and saw what was happening with Julia holding the girls up. She immediately sensed danger, so she got up and rushed to Violet's room, "Vio…." She exclaimed, but gasped. "Oh my god," she whispered when she saw what she saw.


	2. Chapter Two

"Where the fuck are we?" Dionne demanded as she tried to struggle off her rope.

"I don't know," she admitted looking at Dionne who was tied up in a chair, "No clue,"

"Can you reach the window?" Dionne asked Aya who was tied up on the floor.

Aya tried to get off, but sighed, "Nope,"

Dionne swore out loud, "This is useless, we're being held up in a fucking…."

"Di, please," Aya pleaded, "Don't lose it now, Fay's still not caught, and both Violet and Hwoarang are with her,"

"Fuck those useless men!" she snapped.

 _Indeed_ , Aya sighed to herself. She was going to speak when she suddenly heard the door unlock.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Fay was frozen.

A stranger stood in front of her; he was only in a towel dripping wet. He was at least 6ft tall, well-built figure, and he had silver hair that fell on his eyes, which were dark and striking.

"Don't scream," he told her gently.

Fay pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Put the gun down, Fay," he spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she screamed looking at the bed, and saw the purple wig and shades.

The stranger looked at her, "I'm….."

"Shit!" interrupted a voice.

Fay turned around to see Hwoarang.

"Lee?" Hwoarang asked surprised.

Fay looked at Hwoarang and then the stranger, "You're him?!" she asked.

The stranger hesitated, "Yes,"

Fay pointed the gun at him and fired.

* * *

Dionne looked up and saw a tall man with dark spiked hair and deadly black eyes look at her. Since she was sitting opposite the door, he was directly in her face when he entered. "Jin…" she whispered.

"Close, but no," said the man.

In a minute a miniature image of the same man entered.

"Well, what do you know," Aya said sarcastically, "We are blessed with Father and son,"

"I see you're with the mouth," said Jin.

"And I see you're daddy's little bastard!" she snapped back at him.

**SLAP!**

Dionne gasped as Aya's face was turned to the side, "I'll deal with you later," Jin told her firmly. "Now, let's see how you can help me," he looked at Dionne.

"I won't help," Dionne told him as a matter of fact.

"You will,"

"I won…." She began, "Ow!" as he pulled her up by her hair.

"Don't touch her!" Aya exclaimed.

Jin ignored her, "I want to know where's the third angel?"

"We don't know ourselves!" Dionne snapped at him.

Jin roughly picked her up, "We'll see about that," he spoke pulling her out.

"Hey…"

**SLAM!**

Aya was all alone.

* * *

Lee froze in his place as the bullet zoomed by his ear.

"You bastard!" Fay swore at him, "You…" she began, but then she walked to him and began pounding on his chest, "We trusted you. We work for you… YOU SLEPT WITH ME!" but then she sobbed softly and hugged him tightly.

"Shit," Lee whispered, putting his hands gently on her back.

"I told you to tell them," Hwoarang muttered.

Lee just glared at him, then he eased Fay gently away, "Go to the control room, I'll see you in a minute."

She pushed him away. "I hate you," she whispered, leaving him.

Hwoarang sighed, "What's the scoop, boss?"

"Two of my angels have been kidnapped," he said seriously, "We have to rescue them."

* * *

Fay sat down in the control room disgusted with everything around her. Lee who they had been working for was also Violet who she had trusted and grown to have feelings for. _Some boss_ , she thought bitterly. Then she sighed looking at the control room, _I still have to worry about Aya and Di_ , standing up.

"And where are you going?" Lee asked walking in fully clothed.

She glared at him.

"Don't give me that look," he told her firmly, "You know my identity could not be revealed."

"You could've at least saved me some dignity and not sleep with me!" she snapped.

He flinched a bit, "Now's not that time to argue, Aya and Dionne have been kidnapped," he told her, "We have to find them,"

"And you will endanger your identity for them?!" she asked bitterly.

"Fay…" he warned, "Don't."

She turned her head around.

Hwoarang walked in, "Any idea where they are?" he asked.

"Julia probably took them to the mansion upstate,"

"Upstate?" Hwoarang asked.

"It's a reserved area," Lee explained, "Only jungles and ponds around,"

"Then let's go," Hwoarang said.

"Not yet," Lee spoke, "We need a plan. Knowing Kazuya, he will expecting you guys,"

"How do you know all this!" Fay demanded.

"Kazuya's my foster brother."

* * *

"Don't come near me," Dionne warned Jin.

He chuckled, "I'm not interested in you that way," he said.

She glared at him as he came closer to the chair she was tied in.

"Where is the third one?" he asked.

"I don't know,"

He raised a sarcastic brow, "You don't know?" he quirked.

"I don't know!" she repeated in a snap tone.

Jin lifted her chin up, "You will bring her to me," he told her firmly, "I can't have one of you running loose,"

"I will do no such thing," she said haughtily.

**SLAP!**

Dionne gasped as blood trickled from her lip, "You have a thing for abusing woman!" she told him, "You….bastard!"

Julia stood silently watching the whole event.

He pulled Dionne by her hair, "Stubborn little bitch," he told her, "I'll deal with you later," throwing her onto the floor.

Dionne cursed in pain.

Julia hesitated a bit; she was going to help Dionne, "JULIA!" Jin yelled. She sighed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Aya tried loosening the rope from around her bruised wrists by twisting and turning, but it was no use. _There has got to be a way_ , she thought to herself looking around. I can't let my fate and Dionne's lie in the hands of those two bastards, looking around the cell. She looked everywhere until she smiled, _I think we have a winner_ , she thought happily.

* * *

"You think this will work?" Hwoarang asked looking at himself as Fay applied makeup on his face.

"Don't move," she told him as he flinched a bit.

"This sucks man, I like my red hair," he whined, as he looking at the black dye.

"It's temporary," Fay said as she took out a set of contacts, "What will it be?"

He sighed, "Green?"

"Here," she said handing them to him and standing up. She moved a bit and bumped into Lee, "Move," she told him forcefully.

Lee sighed.

"So what are you going to be?" Hwoarang asked Fay.

"A trashy whore because that's how I feel like!" she snapped leaving the room to get ready.

Hwoarang whistled, "She's got issues," he remarked.

"Oh, shut up!" Lee snapped rubbing a hand through his hair.

Hwoarang didn't answer back, but, "So we're just going to walk through the gates with you,"

"Yes,"

"They won't get suspicious?"

Lee shrugged, "As long as were in; we won't have a problem."

* * *

A few hours later.

"Lee's here," Jin spoke to his father.

"Alone?"

Jin shrugged, "I don't know, but he's got one of his whore's with him and a fag."

Kazuya sighed, "Send him in,"

Lee walked in dressed in a suit; on his right arm was a classy cheap trashed whore. She had short bob blonde hair, too much makeup on, red lipstick and she was chewing her gum out loud. Her attire was no better; she was dressed in a cheap red skirt, tight black bikini, and pointy high heels. "Kazuya," Lee said firmly.

"Yours?" Kazuya asked, _how could he have such bad taste in woman?!_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, mine," he spoke.

"You keeping this one?" he asked.

"That's not the issue now," Lee said, "I heard your shipment's safe,"

"Of course," Kazuya said, "Angels have been held up, so we're safe,"

Lee nodded, "Excellent," he said.

Fay clutched at his arms and put her head on his shoulders, "Tired," she said in a whiny voice.

Lee put an arm around her shoulders and looked at Kazuya.

Kazuya cursed softly, "Take one of the guest rooms," he said, "Don't let your bitch out of your sight,"

Fay stiffened and was about to let him have it if Lee hadn't caught her waist firmly and led her out.

"Don't loose it now," Lee whispered in her ears as he took her to a room. He locked the door and turned around.

Fay threw the wig on the floor and wiped the makeup off her face. She sat down on the bed and touched her aching temple.

Lee walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…" she said moving away, "I still can't look at you,"

He sighed and let go. He walked to a window, and opened it.

Fay stood up, "Where's Hwoarang?"

"The servant's quarters,"

She looked worried, "Is that good?"

"Nothing about this place is good," he muttered.

* * *

Hwoarang looked at the servants' quarter and shuddered a bit. All around him there were sluts, servants, huge bulky men carrying crates. Girls giggled as they passed by him while the men grinned looking at him. _I hope Lee and the angels get out soon, there's no way I will last here,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ouch," muttered Aya as she did a back flip and tore the rope open. She had found a small sharp object attached to the wall; she simply hung over it and did a flip. _Okay that's done!_ Now how the hell do I get out of here? She thought to herself looking around. She looked at the tower she was locked in and noted a small window at least 12 feet up, _I guess that's it_ , she thought studying the wall to see how she would climb it.

* * *

Dionne sat still her jaws aching her; _bastard_! She thought. She tore open the rope that tied her hands with her teeth and bent down to undo her legs. She stood up touching her bruised wrists and looked around, _not good_ , she thought looking around the closed room. In a minute the sound of the door unlocking was heard, _definitely not good_ , she thought as she reassumed her sitting position pretending to be tied up.

* * *

Hwoarang rubbed his hands together and observed the mess on the floor, "If any of you try touching me again…." He swore softly at the lying bodies of men and women on the floor, _h_ _orny bastards!_ He thought with a shudder, leaving the servant's quarters and heading upstairs, _if I were ruthless, and an asshole who hit women where would I hide strong women?_ He thought looking around, then he grinned, "Definitely towers," he answered, walking towards them.

* * *

Fay clipped the metal around her waist and stood at the window; "Which one are they in?" she asked Lee.

"Left tower," he said watching the figure in black work on her tools.

Fay pulled out a bow and arrow and pointed it at the left tower from where she was. She aimed and fired, making it land just below the window. She pulled out a small device from her bag and hooked it onto the rope that was attached to the arrow; _Aya! Here I come!_ She thought, she was about to go when Lee touched her shoulder, "Be careful," he told her sincerely.

She pushed his hand away, "Yeah, whatever," she muttered, heading towards the tower on the zip line she just created.

* * *

Just as Aya reached the window, she heard a whirring noise. She looked up and saw Fay grinning at her through the barred windows, "You're late!" she barked at Fay.

"I know," Fay smiled taking out a tiny laser device.

"What took you so long?" Aya insisted.

"You don't want to know," Fay muttered, cutting the bars with her lasers.

Aya heard Fay's tone, but didn't push. "There," Fay said. She extended her arms and pulled Aya up. She gave Aya a small hook and Aya flowed gracefully to the room. Just as she reached the room she saw a tall good looking man with silver hair extend his arms. She was about to punch him when she realized that he looked familiar, "Violet?" she asked.

"Yes and No," he replied.

"Are you in disguise?" she asked as he helped her in.

"I was, This is the real me," he said.

She mouthed an O and then realized…"Where's Fay?" she asked.

Lee looked out and saw Fay hanging half way, "It's stuck," she said trying to move the handle a bit.

"Don't move it, Fay. It…." Aya began, but too late.

**SNAP!**

Uh-oh! Fay thought as the rope she was holding onto snapped in two and the next thing she knew she was flying half cross, "SHIT!" she screamed as she saw a glass window she was about to collide with. She covered her eyes and went through the glass.

**CRASH!**

"Oh my god!" Aya whispered, "Violet! We have to get her!"

"It's Lee!" he snapped angrily not realizing what he said.

Aya stopped, "What?"

He sighed realizing his mistake. _The last thing I need are two angels mad at me_ , he thought. "Lee is my name,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you the Lee?!" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes,"

She glared at him, "I will kick your ass later. Right now we have to help Fay,"

Aymen! He thought leading the way.

* * *

Dionne clenched her fists ready to let her intruder have it; when she saw a scared Julia walk in, "What do you want, traitor?!" Dionne asked angrily.

Julia's features softened, "I'm here to help you,"

"I don't trust you!" Dionne told her, "You got us into this mess, why would you help us out?!"

"Believe me when I say I want to help you," Julia said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Dionne asked.

Her eyes turned painful, "You won't understand," she said more to herself then Dionne.

"Try me," Dionne said.

Julia sighed, and then toughened up, "Look sister! You can either sit here and rot all day listening to my story until Jin sends his troops to kill you or you can walk out with me,"

Dionne clutched her jaw and then stood up.

"Let's go,"

 _She was ready to leave?_ Julia thought when she noticed Dionne's ropes were gone, _they're tougher than I expected._

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Kazuya swore as a body hurled itself into the middle of his room.

Fay groaned a bit, and then sat up shaking broken pieces of glasses off her. She looked up and saw not many happy faces. Kazuya was sitting across her glaring while Jin on his side, and three men with guns on the left. N _ot good_ , she thought.

"She's the missing one!" Jin said.

"Fire at her!" Kazuya ordered.

Fay stood up and dashed across the room as bullets zoomed everywhere. She broke through the door and ran for her life, _I should stop going through stuff,_ she thought painfully. She ran through halls and corridors when she spotted Aya running down the stairs with Lee. "Aya!" she exclaimed, "Duck!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Aya ducked and missed her, but it went straight for Lee's legs, "Fuck," he swore.

Fay helped Aya up and looked at Lee, "Can you run?" she asked.

"Yes."

Fay was about to move when she saw, "We're surrounded," she whispered, _not good!_ She thought.

Five men surrounded them, holding guns.

"HEYAH!" yelled Dionne as she hit two of them.

Fay took the opportunity and struck the one in front of her while Aya took the other two.

"You're out?!" Aya said amused, and then she looked at Julia… "YOU…" she began, but Dionne stood in front of her, "Not now," she said, "There's a lot of explaining to do," she said.

In a second more guns could be heard, "What the…" Fay began as she saw Hwoarang dash towards them dodging bullets while 9 gu tried shooting him. "Run!" he yelled.

Aya took Lee's arms while Fay held the other and they all ran.

"Oh no!" Dionne exclaimed, "Dead end!"

"Not quite," Julia grinned as she broke the window, "It's only 8 feet," she said, "And there's a lake underneath that takes you straight to the coast,"

"8 or 15 feet! I don't care!" said Dionne jumping out of the window.

The others jumped as well, including Julia.

* * *

Hours Later.

Kazuya looked angrily at his son, "You have failed me, boy!" he said, "Thanks to your girlfriend, the angels are loose!"

Jin looked grimly at the floor, "I'll get them." he promised.

"You better!" Kazuya said, _worthless idiot! Hard to believe he is my own flesh and blood_ , he thought shaking his head, then he picked up the phone and began dialling, _it's time I ask Phoenix to do the dirty job._

* * *

Fay shivered as she was hurled out of the water. "I never want to go through that again," she said, shaking water off her.

"You said it," muttered Dionne, falling onto the sand.

"We're not safe yet," Julia said, "We have to hide,"

"We'll go to my…" Aya began.

"Forget it!" Julia interrupted, "It's been ruined already,"

"How?" she asked.

"Jin found your place and sent his troops already," she explained.

"Fuck," Hwoarang swore.

Aya sighed, "Now what?"

"My place," said Lee examining his legs. He was fortunate that the bullet just passed through and only scratched it.

"Jin saw you help us," Hwoarang told Lee. "He'll hunt you down next,"

"He'll probably trash my home, but that doesn't mean I don't have another place to stay," he answered with a grin.

Fay looked grimly at him.

It was then that Dionne noticed the new person within the group, "Who are you?" she asked. _He looks like Violet_ , she thought studying his features.

"Lee," he answered simply.

She looked at his surprise dawning her features, "The Lee?" she stressed.

"The one and only," muttered Fay, "Let's go! We're wasting time,"

"Where are we going again?" Dionne asked.

"Ask his royal highness!" Fay snapped, walking ahead of the others.

Lee sighed.

"She's got issues," muttered Julia.

"I don't blame her one bit," said Hwoarang, running after Fay.

"Come on," Aya ordered, and then she looked at Lee, "Lead the way."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Paul asked Kazuya.

Kazuya smiled grimly, "Find me the angels and kill them,"

"I was on their hit list; now you want me to find them?" he demanded hands on his hip.

"Do not test my patience!"

Paul smirked, "What's in it for me?"

"You're already part of the shipment; you'll be getting 10 percent,"

"30 percent," Paul negotiated.

"10 percent!" snapped Kazuya.

Paul knew he had him, "30 percent or I walk,"

Kazuya glared at him and was about to strike him down when a though entered his mind making him grin. "20 percent and I'll throw my son in as a bonus,"

That made Paul grin even more.

* * *

"Nice," murmured Dionne as she saw the hidden mansion on top of a hill. It was hidden between trees so it was barely visible.

"I have to agree with you," Aya spoke looking around.

Hwoarang grinned as he walked in. He scratched his hair from the dye and smiled at the scenery.

"You know…" Aya began, "You look good as a brunette,"

"Oy! Don't go there," Hwoarang told her. "My charms come with my red hair," he teased.

Aya chuckled.

Hwoarang saw Fay stand at a corner looking grim, "Fay, you got any dye remover on you?" he asked as he took off his contacts.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry, Red, but everything was at the headquarter,"

"What?!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

Lee intervened, "Write me a list of everything you need," he told Fay, "I'll send my servants to get them," he said, looking at her while she tried her best to ignore him, "That goes to you two as well," looking at Aya and Dionne.

Dionne looked at him curiously, "I don't get it," she said, "Why are you here now?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Why did you choose now to show yourself?" she asked.

"He wasn't planning to!" Fay interrupted, "I caught him by surprise!" she yelled, then she shook her head and walked out of the mansion.

"She's right?" Dionne asked.

Lee was about to answer. He hesitated a bit, then shrugged, "Yeah," he finally said.

**POW!**

"Jesus," Lee whispered as he touched his bruised jaw, "Easy," he muttered.

"Serves you right," Aya said, "But again we do owe you a lot. You were watching us through Violet," she said, _I get it now!_ He thought, _all these years he's been watching us_ _and helping us without our knowledge_ , then she chuckled to herself, _and to think we were called angels, he was acting more like a guardian angel to us._

"That was stupid though," muttered Dionne as Hwoarang gave her an ice packs. She took it from him and put it on Lee's cheeks.

"That he was watching us?" Aya asked.

"No," she said shaking her head, but she didn't explain herself.

 _Oh I get it!_ Aya thought reading Dionne's expression, _this has to do with Fay._

"Never mind now," Lee said, "There are rooms prepared all over the mansion. Help yourselves to any and again whatever you need for your operation, give it to the servants and they'll get it for you," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me…" he said, leaving them.

Julia sighed, w _ow!_ She thought, this is more of a dilemma than I thought.

"Now what?" Hwoarang asked.

"We rest for a few days, and then plan a new operation. We got five days," Aya spoke.

They all nodded and went to their rooms.

* * *

Fat was standing outside watching the scenery, _beautiful place_ , she thought looking around. She touched her angel necklace and frowned at it, _why am I sulking_? She thought, _we have a mission to do_ , she thought straightening herself. She was about to turn when she felt a strong pair of hands on the side of her arms. "Ow," she muttered flinching.

"It just hurt," she admitted.

Lee frowned and pulled her sleeves down a bit, "Shit," he whispered, "You've got scars of broken glass all over your arms."

"I did go through a glass window," she muttered.

He took her hands, "Come with me," he ordered, pulling her inside.

She followed silently.

* * *

Dionne looked at the room she chose and sighed. It was all black with scented candles everywhere. She sat on the large bed and began thinking of the current events, _things_ _are_ _getting more serious than we bargained for,_ she thought. She got off the bed and looked around. All the closets were fully equipped with clothes and there were devices of all sorts in a smaller closet. She looked around, hmmm, she thought. _These are not enough, I need more stuff_ , she said looking for a pad and paper to write her list.

* * *

"Nice," Aya murmured, "This room is for me," lshe said, looking around the dark purple room. It was actually not purple but a mixture of colours. There were green of all shades around and scarlet dots everywhere. What she really liked was the Celtic network all around. She took her backpack and threw it on the king size bed. Posters? She thought smiling at the four posters, _exactly the way I like them. Lee must know us more than we bargained for_ , thinking to herself as her eyes went to the tapestries on the wall.

* * *

Julia sighed. _My life is over,_ she thought knowing that Jin is probably way too pissed at her. _He's going to kill me! I'm sure of it! If not him then Kazuya will,_ she thought shuddering as she put her head on the pillow and tried to throw the nasty thoughts away while she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Damn! That's nasty," remarked Hwoarang as Lee called him over to his room.

Fay was lying on her stomach on Lee's bed. She was only in pants and her bra. Her back and arms had tiny scratches in them with glass embedded in them.

Lee frowned, "Call the help. I need towels, tweezers, alcohol, and band-aid,"

Hwoarang nodded and went to get what he was asked to.

He was back in a five minutes, "Need help?" he asked.

Lee shook his head, "I'll deal with it," he said, folding his sleeves up.

Hwoarang looked surprised, and then left.

Later.

Lee pulled the glass out of Fay's arms and threw it into a bowl. He dabbed a bit of alcohol on it and she flinched a bit. He was going to apologize, but then realized that she was asleep. He sighed moving her hair out of her face, _this young angel…_. he thought, then shook his thoughts away. He pulled a cover on her and left the room after cleaning up. He found Aya in the hallway, waiting for him.

"I need some special equipment that I have to get myself," Aya told Lee.

Lee looked at her sceptically, "I can't let you angels out,"

"I can always ask Fay to disguise me,"

He hesitated, "Fay's asleep; she's not well."

"Not well?" she asked.

He quickly explained to her.

"Then I just have to risk it," she said stubbornly.

"Aya…."

"I'll take Dionne with me,"

"She's asleep,"

"Then Julia!" she snapped.

Lee gave in, _no use! My angels are stubborn_ , he thought, that was the first quality I had asked for when I asked Hwoarang to recruit them. "Go," he said simply.

Aya nodded and went to find Julia.

Lee went to check on the others.

* * *

Aya walked with Julia to the store. She noticed that Julia was fidgeting, s _he must be afraid_ , she thought browsing through the shelves for her special tools.

Julia was holding onto her hand nervously when she saw two huge bulky men enter the store. _T_ _hey look familiar_ , she thought looking at them, _but I can't put a finger to it_. She moved closer to Aya as she was busy throwing tools into the trolley. Julia realized that the men were walking right towards them, "Aya," she whispered.

"Don't fret, Julia," she told her softly, "I can see them."

Julia was surprised; she hadn't realized that Aya had noticed them already.

The two men approached them and stood right next to them looking at some tools, _phew_ , Julia thought, but she spoke too soon, "Excuse me, ms…" said one of them looking at her with menacing dark eyes, "Got a light," pulling out a cigarette.

"I don't smoke," she stammered.

The men nodded, then suddenly he took out a gun and aimed. That's when Aya kicked the gun out of his hands with the reflex of a cat, "Run," she snapped at Julia.

Julia nodded and followed her as the other man took out his gun and began firing.

They both run out of the store and realized there were two other cars waiting outside. Aya pushed Julia down and took out a gun from her back pocket. Just then one of the cars roared to life and sped right towards them. Aya picked Julia up and ran to the left as the car missed them. In a second, the other car aimed towards them as well while the men started shooting. Aya dived at Julia and they both fell on the pavement. Aya thought it was over for them, but to her surprise she heard the car and men retreat.

"We did it, Julia," she said getting off her and rolling Julia to face her, but the colour drained from her face. "Oh no!"

Julia looked grimly at her, "They served their purpose." she said coughing as her chest bled.

"I'll call 911, please hold on for me..." Aya told her, but Julia took her hands, "No…" she coughed. "It's too late for me,"

"Julia don't…"

Julia squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry for everything," she whimpered, tears rolling down her eyes as she coughed, "I…" she coughed, "I…loved him…" she whispered, were the last words she spoke.

"Julia! Julia!" Aya said shaking her, but Julia's hands fell from hers and she stopped breathing.

* * *

"Still not back?" Dionne asked Lee.

Lee shook his head.

Dionne sat next to him, "So what's your story?" she asked, chewing her gum.

"Excuse me?"

"Why this undercover business?" she asked.

Lee looked at her, "Maybe later,"

"Tell…" she began, but she gasped when she saw Aya walk in looking like hell.

Lee immediately picked Aya up. Her arms were bleeding, her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess, "I'm fine," she said as Lee put her on the sofa, "But…" tears rolling down her cheeks.

I _have never ever seen Aya cry_ , Dionne thought surprised.

"She…" Aya sniffed, "She died,"

"Who?" Dionne asked.

Lee sighed, "They got her,"

Aya nodded, "And it was all my fault!" she exclaimed, "I took her,"

"It's okay," Lee told her softly hugging her, "It's not your fault,"

"But…"

"Get some rest," he said quietly, putting her on the sofa, "Close your eyes and rest," as he called the help of the house for some aid.

Aya didn't even argue.

* * *

"Mission accomplished, sir," the assassin told Kazuya.

"Good," Kazuya smiled.

Jin looked curious, "What mission?"

"The death of Julia Chang."

The blood drained from Jin's face. "What?"

"I sent men to kill her before she exposed us," he said coldly.

Jin was shocked, _the love my life_ , he thought, "But, Julia…"

"She backstabbed us, son!" he snapped, "Live with it," said Kazuya leaving his son with his own dark thoughts.

* * *

Fay opened her eyes. She blinked several times and realized that she was in a dark room; she stirred onto her back, "Oooh…" she said softly as she felt a stab jolt of pain run through her back. She cursed softly and sat up on what she assumed was a bed. _Where is everybody?_ She thought not hearing anything. She moved her hands through the dark looking for desk when she found a watch, 2am?! She thought as she read it through the moonlight shining from the window.

She stood up barely seeing the door. She walked towards it when the lights suddenly went on. She gasped when she saw Lee stand right in front of her only in pants, "What are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

Fay studied him grimly. She realized that she had probably woken him up. He was a mess. His hear was tousled giving him a yet sexy boyish look. "Where am I?" she finally asked.

He scratched his chest, "In my room," he muttered. "Go to bed,"

She hesitated, "Where is everyone?"

"Aya's sleeping," he said, "And Dionne's probably swimming,"

"Hwoarang? Julia?"

"Hwoarang's asleep as well, and Julia…" his voice trailed off.

She caught his tone, "Did something happen?"

He sighed and quickly explained.

"That explains it," she said more to herself then him.

"Explains what?"

She smiled weakly, "Why Aya's asleep," she explained. "Aya never sleeps, Vio…" she began, but then her eyes turned a bit dark and she corrected herself, "Lee," she said flatly.

Lee walked closer to her, "Don't be like this," he said quietly placing both hands on her shoulders, _I can't believe she's still mad_ , he thought.

Fay looked down then she looked back at him as she took a step back, "Where's the kitchen?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"The kitchen, Lee,"

He looked confused, "Why?"

She touched her tummy, "I'm hungry,"

Lee burst out laughing.

"It's not funny,"

He sighed, "Come on,"

She followed him, but he stopped, "Wait…" he said, going into the room. He came back a few minutes later with a robe, "Put this on,"

"Why?"

"Have you seen what you're wearing?"

Fay looked down and saw that she was still in her bra and pants. She muttered something under her breath, took the robe, and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

Aya sighed as she opened her eyes; she moved a bit and found herself nuzzled against a hard masculine frame. She sat up confused and found Hwoarang sleeping next to her. _H_ _ow the hell did this happen?_! She thought looking around. She was relieved to see that they were both fully dressed. She shook him slightly, "Red…"

He didn't move.

"RED?!"

He immediately opened his eyes, "Wha…" he exclaimed squinting in the dark, "What?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" she demanded.

He sighed, "I heard you crying earlier," he said sitting up, "I came to see you and you sort of lost it and hugged me to death, then you cried yourself to sleep,"

"I cried myself to sleep?!" She asked in disbelief. _I never cry_ , she thought.

"Yeah," he said yawning, "I couldn't leave you," he told her sincerely.

Aya smiled at that, "Thank you, Red,"

"For?"

She put her head on his chest, "For caring,"

He touched her hair lightly and got comfortable, "You're my angel," he told her as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dionne slipped out of the mansion. She needed to go to the cemetery like she did every once in a year. _Tonight was the day_ ; she sighed. It's been three years already, she thought as she moved across the trees until she found herself in the dark streets. She walked quietly ignoring the looks she was getting and took a cab, "Cemetery please,"

The cab driver looked surprised that someone would go the cemetery at this time; but he didn't say anything knowing that it would affect his job. He just drove quietly for half an hour until he reached, "Shall I wait for you, ma'am?"

Dionne shook her head and paid him, "It's okay; I can manage,"

The cab driver pulled away and drove off while Dionne went into the cemetery. She walked slowly knowing exactly where she was going. She looked around and saw no one else there but another figure at the far end. She sighed and walked to the grave she always goes to. She bowed her head, and clasped her hands together. _M_ _y baby_ , she thought to herself reading the writing.

_Christina D._

_The One Daughter No One Could Have_

_May Angels Be Always With You_

She touched the tombstone lightly, _it_ _'s funny how it seemed like yesterday_ , she thought to herself. She suppressed her tears trying to blink them away; she gave one last prayer and finally left.

* * *

Jin saw the figure that walked in leaving; he sighed standing up from Julia's grave, _I'm going to miss you_ , he thought walking towards the gate. He walked to his car and saw another figure. He realized it was a girl. He adjusted his eyes a bit. _Angel_! He thought angrily pulling out hid gun, but he stopped. _What's the use?!_ He thought, _no one wins,_ getting into his car. He roared his car to life and reversed, zooming towards the highway.

* * *

Fay frowned as she looked at the fridge. She browsed quickly and took out some bread, cheese, caviar and the only thing she could find to drink was wine. She took them out and put them on the table, "That's it?" Lee asked.

Fay looked grimly at him, "It's your house," she muttered as she spread the cheese on the bread and then spread caviar on it as well. She took a bit, "Yum," she said enjoying her food.

Lee looked at her and smiled. He took the peace from her and munched on it lightly, "I saw…" he began, "Dionne sneak out,"

Fay's eyes clouded a bit, "It's because it's that time of the year," she said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm surprised you don't know considering the way you keep tab on us,"

He didn't like the remark, "I don't invade your private lives,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Today's three years since little Christina died," she said finally.

"Little Christina?"

"Her daughter,"

For the first time since Fay met Lee she actually saw him look shocked, "Daughter?" he whispered.

Fay took a sip from the wine and stood up. She folded her arms and looked out the patio, "Little Christina was her pride and joy; actually we all raised her…" her voice trailed off, "But…."

Lee eyed her carefully, "want to tell me?"

"We were working on the Malice case," she said softly.

"Jamie Sage?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "We were supposed to get Bobby on the first mission, but we failed. So we were like we will lay low for a while and get him next time," her voice getting thick. "We all decided to go out on the cabin for the weekend as a breather…." There were tears in her eyes.

"Fay…" Lee began.

"Let me finish!"

He remained quiet.

"The bastard followed us," she said, "He kidnapped her and…." Her voice choked up on her.

"Killed her?" he finally asked.

She chuckled sadly, "You wish," she said bitterly, "He took his time with her," rubbing her tears away.

"I'm sorry…" he said, "When the bastards caught…" Lee began.

"He's dead!" she said flatly, "We hunted him down, we tore him apart!" recalling the bad memories, "We were angry, Lee, we….we….buried him in the woods," as she began crying again.

Lee hesitated, but he held her hand lightly and pulled her in for a tight hug. He thought she was going to pull away, but she returned the hug so he cupped the back of her head and held her fiercely.

* * *

Dionne walked quietly to the mansion. It was almost morning, as dawn had passed. She sighed wiping the tears away from her eyes. She walked in and found no one, _everyone's still asleep_ , she thought to herself. She walked to her room, took off her clothes and lay down on the bed. She sighed as she pulled out her necklace, it was an angel's necklace adjoined by another one. She studied the tiny figure and bit her lower lip, "DAMN HIM!" she finally screamed into the empty room. She broke down into tears and cried herself to sleep still clutching the tiny necklace in her hand.


	3. Chapter Three

Jin stood outside Lee's mansion _, nice place_ , he thought. He walked around a bit and look around. When he saw Dionne at the cemetery he decided to follow her. He was furious, and wanted to just smash someone's head, but he knew right now that wasn't possible. It seemed like the only person who would be able to help him now were the Angels. He walked along the door and was about to knock, but hesitated, _maybe I should go from the back_ , he thought thinking that if they saw him they would just shoot him on the spot without asking any questions.

* * *

"Better?" Lee asked Fay as she wiped her tears away.

"Yes," she said, putting her head on his shoulders, then she chuckled, "I...Can't remember the last time I cried,"

Lee hugged her waist affectionately, "We all have to let it go sometime,"

Fay was about to speak when….."Look!"

Lee looked outside the patio and found Jin standing there looking at him; it was raining outside and he was soaked, _Jin?!_ He thought shocked. He went to open the door, but Fay stopped him, "You think we should?"

Lee didn't reply, but his eyes were dark now as he opened the door and let Jin in. "Explain yourself," he told him flatly.

"I…." He began, but his teeth were chattering.

Fay touched his face, "He's freezing," she said. She quickly took off her robe and put it on him, "I'll make some tea,"

"T….T…Thank you," Jin stammered holding the robe tight.

A few minutes later.

"What are you doing here?" Lee demanded.

Jin's cheeks were red, "I need your help," he said flatly.

"Help?" Fay asked making Jin look at her. He looked at her and heat filled his cheeks. Fay had forgotten she wasn't wearing a robe.

Lee caught the look. He held Fay's elbow and walked her to the door, "Go upstairs and put some clothes on,"

Fay gasped, "How dare…"

"Don't argue with me," he snapped, throwing her out of the kitchen and closing the door.

* * *

Aya woke up again to the sound of Hwoarang's breathing; and this time none of them were wearing anything. She sighed and stood up pulling a robe on her. She realized it was 7am as she walked out of the room. She found Fay just coming out of her room wearing shorts and a halter top that exposed her back because her back still hurt if she put something on it. "You're awake early," remarked Aya.

"I haven't slept," Fay said wryly.

"Did something happen?" Aya asked.

"Jin's downstairs," Fay said, "Lee's talking to him,"

Aya's eyes widened in surprise, "Let's go," she said immediately, walking down with Fay. They found Jin sitting with Lee while he looked furious.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you!" Lee shouted just as the girls sat down.

Jin's eyes pained for a minute, "They killed her," he said softly.

J _ulia?!_ Aya thought.

"Come again?" Lee asked.

Jin clutched his fist tightly, "Because the bastard had her killed!" he shouted furiously.

Lee looked at him calmly, "So what now? Revenge? That's not how my Angels work,"

"Your Angels?" he asked shocked, "They work for you?"

"Yes,"

Jin was about to speak, but he began laughing almost in hysterics now, "Who would've thought," he chuckled laughing.

Fay walked to Lee's side and touched his arm making him look at her, "I think he's in shock," she said her eyes concerned.

"He needs to rest," Aya remarked.

Fay touched Jin's shoulders as he laughed hysterically, "Jin…" she began, but he slapped her on reflex making her gasp.

Lee pulled him up and punched him knocking him out on the spot; then he threw him on the floor.

Hwoarang just walked in scratching his head. He looked surprised to see Jin lying unconsciously on the floor, "Umm…"

"Don't ask!" Lee snapped, "Just get this filth out of here and put him in one of the fucking rooms upstairs!"

Aya touched Fay's cheeks, "You okay?" looking at the bruise that was already forming.

Fay smiled weakly, "I'm fine; it's just that he caught me by surprise," she said touching her cheeks.

"Bastard," muttered Lee as he touched her face gently. "You good?"

"Yes,"

"Need ice?"

"Nope,"

"Sure?"

"Yes, Lee," she said.

"Are…" he began.

"That's enough!" Aya and Fay snapped at him annoyed.

He sighed, "I rest my case," throwing his hands in the air.

Fay yawned, "I'm sleepy," she complained.

"Go to bed; it's still early," Lee told her.

She nodded, "I think I will," she said leaving them alone.

Aya looked at Lee, "You look like hell as well," she remarked.

"You girls are my responsibility," he told them, "I have to make sure you're all fine,"

Aya gave him a look, "Go to bed, boss," she told him kissing his cheeks, "We don't want a boss that looks like he's going to drop any minute," she teased, "Anyway Red and I will keep a look,"

Lee didn't even bother arguing.

Dionne came down looking like hell. She walked to the kitchen and found Aya in a cozy embrace with Hwoarang, "Break it!" she snapped.

Aya chuckled as she let go of Hwoarang, "Sorry,"

Dionne smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling? You look like shit,"

Dionne shrugged, "I went to the cemetery last night,"

Aya nodded in understanding.

Dionne sat down on a stool, "Can I have something to drink?"

"Tea?" Aya asked.

"Wine?" Hwoarang suggested.

"I'll take the wine," she said taking the glass and a bottle of wine.

"It's 7 o'clock," Aya said surprised.

Dionne shrugged, "I feel like wine," sipping.

Hwoarang and Aya exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Lee walked to his room and was surprised to find Fay sleeping soundly. She was lying on her stomach in deep slumber on his bed. He walked to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face; Fay stirred onto her back and immediately winced in her sleep; she murmured something and tried to get comfortable, but couldn't. She finally opened her eyes and sat up swearing softly.

"Fay," Lee began.

She looked at him as he slid next to her.

"Trust me," he said holding her in his arms and making sure that her back didn't have contact with anything. He placed her head on his chest and held her.

Fay immediately drifted off.

Lee watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Jin groaned in pain when he opened his eyes, _bastard!_ He swore touching his jaws. He sighed sitting up and shook his head wearily. He looked around and realized that he was in a strange room, _where the fuck am I?_ He though standing up. He opened the door and saw hallways filled with rooms, _probably Lee's mansion_ , he thought, _I'm_ _surprised the bastard didn't throw me out to the dogs while I was unconscious_ , as he walked around.

* * *

"Red, hold her!" Aya suddenly snapped as Dionne dropped the glass from her hand and lost it.

Hwoarang caught her just in time, "Jesus…" he whispered.

Aya touched Dionne's forehead, "She's out cold!"

"Who wouldn't be? Drinking at 7 am!" he muttered.

Aya took a wet towel, "She's got a fever," putting it on her forehead.

Dionne groaned.

Just then Jin walked in, "You!" Aya snapped at him, "Help me out,"

Jin scratched his head.

"Move it!" she commanded, "Red, take her to her room! You follow him,"

Jin sighed as he followed Hwoarang; frankly he wasn't in an arguing mood.

* * *

**Three Hours Later.**

Fay opened her eyes and sighed, "Hmmm…" nuzzling against something warm. Lee opened his eyes as well and sat up a bit still holding her, "Morning," he said yawning. She didn't reply; she just buried her head in his chest, "Sleepy…" she murmured.

Lee sighed as he lay on the bed. he Lit a cigarette and inhaled as he felt her warm body next to his, _it's a shame she's fully clothed_ , he thought to himself. _Not that the_ _nightgown makes any differenc_ e, grinning.

Fay coughed a bit, "Lee…" she groaned covering her nose.

Lee didn't put the cigarette off.

Fay sat up and shivered in her nightgown.

"Your back?"

She moved a bit and didn't wince as much, "Better," she said, then she touched her hair, "God, I need a shower," she complained.

"Use my bathroom; there are clothes in the closet,"

She nodded and went in.

A few minutes later.

Lee heard the shower running. He was tempted to join her, but he knew she was still bitter and frankly he could do without a black eye for now. He got off the bed and picked a shirt from his closet.

"EEEEEeeeeeEEEKKKkkk!" came a scream from the bathroom.

Lee dashed to the door and was about to open it.

"Don't…" Fay warned, "I'm not wearing anything,"

"What happened?"

"Hot water! My back…." Her voice quivering.

"Can you move?" he asked.

He heard her rustle a bit, but then followed by a long sigh, "I think I burned it," she muttered.

"I'm coming in," He said, opening the door.

"Don't you dare?!"

Lee swore softly, "I've seen you naked already!" he snapped walking in.

* * *

"Fuck!" Dionne swore as she woke up with a major hangover, "I am never drinking again," she promised herself.

"You say that every year," Aya remarked touching her cheeks, "You're burning up,"

Dionne sighed, "I can't help it,"

Aya touched her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "We miss her too, Di…" she said softly, "You know we are all here for you."

She stifled a sob, "I know,"

Aya hugged her tight, "Now get yourself together; we have…"

"Aya! Dionne!" Lee spoke walking, "I need help,"

Both women looked at him, "What is it, Lee?" Aya asked.

"It's Fay,"

Dionne got off the bed and followed Aya who walked out with Lee. _I won't touch another drink! I promise, I owe it to my baby._

"Nasty," remarked Aya touching Fay's bruised back. It was red, her wounds were visible and it was heated red from the hot water. She was lying face down on the bed with only a towel on her butt.

Fay winced, "Don't…" she said.

"Oooh, what did you do?" Dionne said shuddering; she could feel Fay's pain.

Lee sighed, "It's my fault, I left the heater on,"

"Don't blame yourself," Aya said, "Fay never bothers to check for water before she walks in,"

Dionne gently touched Fay's back, but Fay swore, "For the love of god stop checking! I know it's bruised," Fay snapped.

Lee sighed, "Help, ladies?"

"Wait here…" Aya said leaving the room.

"Like I'm going to move," muttered Fay.

Fifteen minutes later.

Aya came back with a bowl, "Here guys, help me…"

Dionne covered her noise, "What is this thing?" she complained, "It stinks,"

"It's a remedy I made, self healing," she explained putting a spoon in the green syrup.

"You're going to stink the bruises to death," Lee asked pushing the bowl from under his nose.

"Guys…" Fay moaned.

"No," Aya spoke, "I'll put it on her and in two hours she'll be fine,"

"I sense a but somewhere," Dionne spoke.

"It's going to sting like hell,"

"Then no way am I touching that thing," Dionne said.

"It only stings bruises," Aya said impatiently, "Now stop complaining and help me," she told her, "And you hold her down," looking at Lee.

Lee held Fay's hands as Aya put a stick in the bowl and then smeared it gently onto Fay's back. Fay immediately stiffened, "Shit…" she whispered clutching the sheets while Lee held her arm.

"Good it stings, that means its working," Aya remarked.

Dionne kept silent as Aya worked.

Fay's knuckles were white from clutching, "How long?" she asked her voice in pain as Aya put the last drop.

"Two hours," Aya said.

Fay let out a weary sigh.

Lee walked to Aya, "Sedate her," he whispered in her ears.

"What?" she asked.

"Damnit, Aya! I'm the boss; sedate her," he said, "Her pain will lessen,"

Dionne covered her nose, for the small was still bothering her, "He has a point," watching Fay grit her teeth tightly.

Aya looked and realized she was outnumbered, "Okay, wait…"

They watched her go and in a minute she came with a needle, "Hold her,"

Fay's eyes widened, "What?"

"They're going to sedate you," Lee explained, "So when you wake up; the burn will be gone,"

She nodded wearily and allowed Aya to stick the needle in her.

* * *

Kazuya sat impatiently in his office when finally his messenger arrive, "No sign, sir," the messenger spoke. Kazuya's blood boiled, "Where could the bastard be?!" he demanded referring to Jin, "We have an operation and I don't need his disappearance now,"

Paul grinned.

"What the fuck you grinning about?!" Kazuya snapped, "You were given a job; now go do it before I make sure you disappear!"

Paul swore softly and went out.

Kazuya cracked his knuckles; _if he's not back by tomorrow morning then he is officially a wanted man_! He thought angrily to himself.

* * *

Three Hours Later.

"I should warn you…" Jin began munching on some biscuits, "Paul Phoenix was hired to find you guys,"

"The fag?" Dionne asked making Aya chuckle.

"Yes, the fag," he muttered.

Hwoarang looked at Jin curiously, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Jin asked.

"I mean what the hell you doing here with us? Shouldn't you be with your old man for world domination or something like that?" he asked.

Jin shrugged, "Couldn't take it anymore," _the day my father exchanged me for the fag; he isn't my father anymore_ , he thought to himself.

Aya studied him and realized that there was more to what he was letting on, but she decided not to push him.

"So…" Dionne began.

"I swear I'm fine!" snapped a voice they knew very well.

Aya suppressed a grin while Dionne chuckled watching Fay walk in with Lee.

"How's your back?" Dionne asked.

Fay turned around, "Brand new," she said smiling, "I owe you one, Aya,"

"Add it to the list," Aya said modestly.

Jin crinkled his nose, "What's the smell?"

Fay sighed, "I didn't shower yet, the medicine still left its odor on me,"

"I think you should still stay in bed," Lee muttered.

Fay glared at him, "I'm fine, Lee, I've been on the damn bed for more than two hours,"

Lee sighed, _why all these women have to be stubborn_ , he thought wryly.

Aya giggled, "So, what's next?"

Lee looked at Jin as he pulled a chair for Fay, "Well, Jin…You might as well tell us of the shipment,"

Jin sighed; "It's going to take place in Jimmy's warehouse…" he began.

"I knew it!" Dionne exclaimed, "I knew that bastard was involved,"

Aya touched her shoulder indicating her to remain quiet. "Go on, Jin…"

"You know the date already, shipment would arrive at 5am and the guests would deal with it by 7am, at 10am everything's over," he said.

Hwoarang looked at him, "Give me one reason to trust you? How should we know you're not fucking us over?"

"I'm here, aren't I?!" Jin snapped.

Hwoarang stood up while Jin did at the same time.

"Guys…" Dionne said standing between them.

Fay stood up as well, "No fighting," she said, then winced a bit.

Lee held her shoulders and put her back on the chair, "For the love of god, stay still…" he told her.

"I thought her back was better," Hwoarang said forgetting about Jin.

"With all that smell; it should be," muttered Jin crinkling his nose.

Fay sighed, "I think I'll go take that shower," she said leaving them all laughing at her.

* * *

Later.

"Now what?" Dionne asked in the kitchen where she was alone with Aya. "I don't like waiting,"

Aya sighed, "Me neither, but we have to,"

Dionne absently touched her necklace and sat down on the chair as Fay entered the kitchen looking fresh and crisp in a long shirt.

Aya raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"I ran out of clothes," Fay exclaimed. "I don't even have any underwear,"

Both women exchanged glances.

"We could always shop to kill time," Dionne suggested.

"But Lee won't let us out," Fay said.

"Since when you listen to Lee," Aya snorted standing up.

Fay smiled, "Good point,"

* * *

Much, much, later.

"They went where?" Lee asked shocked.

Hwoarang was sitting on a sofa reading a magazine; "Shopping," he replied not even looking at Lee.

Jin kept quiet.

Lee cursed softly, "Where?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" flipping through the magazine.

Lee was going to let him have it when Hwoarang spoke again, "They're big girls; they can take care of themselves more than we, so might as well let them enjoy their shopping,"

"You sure know a lot about them," Jin remarked.

"Because I was hired to get the best," Hwoarang said modestly.

Lee smiled wryly at that, _at least he's right_ , he thought, but he couldn't help worry because they were his responsibility after all.

Just then the girls walked in each carrying dozen bags.

"Did you guys leave anything for the other women in this country?" Hwoarang asked.

"If you joke like that, then I won't show you what I got you," Aya teased.

Hwoarang smiled wryly, "What did you get me?"

"New sunglasses," she said showing it to him.

He looked at it not really surprised.

"Wear it," she commanded.

He sighed wearing it and, "Woah!" he whispered, he could see Aya right in her underwear.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I can see her underwear," he chuckled.

Hwoarang turned to Fay, but Lee took the sunglasses off his nose.

"Hey!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"Don't buy him such stuff!" Lee said annoyed as he threw the sunglasses back at Aya.

Jin couldn't help but look amused at the situation, i _t's hard to believe that this is the group father feels threatened_ _by,_ he thought.

"What did you get?" Lee asked Fay.

"Clothes," she told him.

"Di?"

She grinned, "Underwear,"

They all laughed.

* * *

Fay was putting her stuff in a closet when Lee walked in, "How's your back?"

"As good as new," she said hanging her clothes.

"Good," he said picking her up.

"Lee…." she began, but he covered her mouth with his and kissed her thoroughly. Before she could respond; he broke the kiss and laid her gently on the bed with him on top of her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked referring to her back as he took her hair and framed it around her face.

She looked up at him, "No,"

"Good…" he said as he bent down and kissed her again.

Fay put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lee groaned, "I want to take my time…" he muttered unwrapping her legs. "I'm doing the seducing here," making her chuckle.

"There is no seduction…" she said dipping her tongue in his ears and tightening her legs around his waist.

Lee let go off her for a minute and took off his shirt as Fay slipped off her top. "Now where were we?" Lee teased.

"I think…." Fay began, but he didn't let her continue.

* * *

"Checkmate," Dionne said.

Jin looked astounded, "That's the fifth time in a row!" he exclaimed.

"Because you're not using your head," she told him.

"Probably all the gel clogged his brain," Hwoarang muttered.

Jin's ear pricked up as he heard and his veins began popping out.

"Boys!" Dionne snapped, "You promised,"

Hwoarang shrugged while Jin ignored her.

"Where's Lee?" Jin asked suddenly.

Dionne grinned looking at Aya, "Busy," they both said quickly.

Jin rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Aya asked, I _have a feeling he remembered something._

"I just remembered something," he said right to Aya's intentions, "Something important,"

"What?" Both girls asked.

"One of the names; if we could get close to that person then when one of you can get in," he explained.

"What is it?" Aya asked intrigued.

"Mika"

 _Mika To-Leno?!_ Dionne thought horrified. I _sn't he…_ she thought, then shook her thoughts away; "You got a picture of him?" she asked trying to be certain, _maybe it's a_ _common name_! Trying to convince herself, _yeah right! How many Mika's does the world have?!_ She thought.

"No, sorry…" Jin told her.

"This is good information; we can go undercover," Aya said.

Dionne looked weird, and then she composed herself, "Yeah,"

"So what are we waiting for?" Jin asked.

* * *

 _If I was rich and had three beautiful women to hide where would I be?_ Paul asked himself as he walked around Singapore. He pulled a hood on his head, "I need a lead," he said out loud as he took a cab. "Let's see if Ms. Anna Williams will help me," he said as he asked the cab to take him to her address.

* * *

Later.

Fay was sitting on the floor, folding some stuff while Lee on the bed in pants only, smoking a cigarette. He saw the door open it, and Aya barging in. She sat on their bed crossing her legs beneath her and looked at them, "I have news,"

"Do tell," Lee answered, looking at her. Then he turned to Fay who was still folding the clothes she bought. _Thankfully she is dressed._

 _"_ Jin! Red! Di! Come in!" Aya called.

They entered, and quickly filled them in on the name Mika. They were discovering different scenarios when, "No undercover, it's too dangerous," Lee spoke for the first time.

All women glared at him.

"No," he said firmly.

"It's our only lead," Fay told him, "One of us have to get close to Mika and then escort him to the operation,"

"Out of question; Kazuya will recognize you," Lee said.

"He's right," Jin spoke, "Father's onto all of you; every woman that walks in he makes sure he sees them inside and out!"

"That's disgusting," Dionne said shuddering.

Jin shrugged, "That's life,"

"Lee?" Fay asked.

"Since when do I say no and you girls listen," he muttered.

Fay smiled.

Lee looked at her and realized he hasn't seen her smile often; her smile lights up her whole face and make her eyes sparkle with life.

"So who goes?" Aya asked, "We can't all just go,"

"You decide among you two; she's not going," Lee said looking at Fay.

Fay crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" he told her firmly, "You think I don't know Mika! Perverted bastard," he muttered.

Aya hesitated as she noticed Hwoarang looking at her the same way.

"I'll go," Dionne offered.

"No…" Aya began.

"Excellent idea!" Hwoarang said.

"I will not have the youngest one of us to be the sacrificed virgin," Aya snapped at him.

"Excuse me.." Dionne began, but no one was listening.

"Lee…" Fay began.

"No, Aya!" Hwoarang said firmly.

"SILENCE!" Dionne shouted.

They all went quiet.

"I'm going and that's final," she said sternly, "Now tell me what's the plan,"

* * *

Mika To-Leno was in his mansion smoking a cigarette; he flicked it onto the garbage when he heard the doorbell rang. Since it was the staff's day off he walked to the door wearing a suit and opened it, "Yes?" he asked. A tall cute dark skinned brunette with short dark hair stood in front of him; she swore a black shirt dress and matching high heels.

"I am here for the job," she said looking at him.

He looked confused, "What job?" he asked.

She showed him a paper clip.

He took it and read it, "This is a mistake," he told her, "I didn't ask for any personal assistance,"

"But, it says here female wanted for personal assistance," she protested.

"I think I know when I need a personal assistance," he said firmly closing the door.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "You can't just leave me here," she said softly, "I left my home, my country, and my job hoping to get this one,"

"Sorry, for your troubles, but tough!" slamming the door in her face.

Dionne gasped, _what an asshole?!_ She thought.

* * *

Aya shook her head, "Not good," she tsked.

"Mika's not going to have any peace now," Fay muttered.

Lee stayed quiet as he listened onto Dionne's conversation through his earpiece. "Retreat," Lee finally spoke.

"Over my dead body," Dionne shouted in the earpiece as she rang the doorbell again.

 _Hoo boy!_ Lee thought.

Mika opened the door; "I thought I told you…" he began.

But Dionne put a gun to his nose, "Listen to me, Mr." she began, "If you don't let me in, I'll blow your brains out,"

Mika didn't even flinch, "Do you have a license for that?" he demanded, "I could arrest you,"

"Arres…" she asked startled, but before she knew it he turned the gun and took it from her hands.

"Move it!" Lee ordered, but he realized that Fay and Aya have already jumped out of the van and running towards Mika.

"Don't…" Fay spoke firmly.

"Angels, I see," Mika said, "She belongs to you?"

Dionne looked at him, "You said you could have me arrested," she suddenly spoke, "Who are you?"

Mika looked at her and sighed, "Come in," he finally said knowing that they weren't going to harm him unless they had enough reason to.

The angels followed him while Lee walked behind them with Hwoarang and Jin.

Mika looked around for something and finally pulled it out, "Interpol,"

"Son of a bitch," Jin swore. "You were with the police,"

"Ah, Jin! I see you finally saw the light," Mika said putting his badge away.

Jin remained silent.

"You're working undercover," Aya confirmed. "You sure fooled me,"

Mika nodded, "Now, may I know why I got Angels in my house?" he asked.

"We thought you were one of them; we wanted to come in," Fay explained.

Mika frowned again, "You were going to send me a maid?" looking at Dionne's appearance.

Dionne glared at Lee, "I told you it wouldn't work,"

Lee shrugged, "Either a maid or a hooker,"

Mika smiled, "I would've taken my chance with a hooker,"

All women glared at him.

"Uhh…Mika…" Hwoarang began, "Don't," he warned, "Not with these women,"

Mika looked confused.

"Can we please not waist time and think of a plan?" Fay snapped, "Shipment's in a few days,"

Mika glared at her, "You think I don't know that!" he snapped.

"Don't snap at me," she snapped back at him.

Lee held her back; he knew the women were all pissed at him because their only lead had actually turned out to be an undercover agent.

Aya glared at him as well, "Who the fuck you working for anyway?" she asked crudely.

"I work alone,"

"Don't give me work alone bull," Dionne said, "Who do you work for?" cornering him.

The other two women cornered him as well, "Well?" Aya demanded.

Mika sighed, "Lei Wulong,"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.


	4. Chapter Four

_Shipment Day_

"Team 1?" Lee spoke over his earpiece; he was sitting behind a sleek car dressed in black pants, black turtle neck, and a black coat; a pair of dark sunglasses perfected his look. Next to him in the passenger seat was Fay; she was also in black.

"Team 1, check," spoke Hwoarang as he was seated on top of a roof opposite the Mishima Mansion; he had full view of everything that was going in that house, of course after he and Aya had bugged it thoroughly. He laid flat on his stomach and looked through the binoculars; he in turn was also dressed in black, black pants, and a tight body shirt while an upside down black cap that covered his red locks. Aya took a seat next to him and pulled out her sniper gun; she in turn surprised everyone and was dressed completely in white, from head to toe.

"What about Team 2?" Lee asked.

"I feel like a whore," came Dionne's response.

Fay chuckled.

"You're supposed to be one, so start acting like one, damnit!" Mika's impatient voice came over the earpiece as well.

Lee sighed, "Do I have a check?" he asked.

"CHECK!" Both Dionne and Mika snapped making Lee almost go deaf.

"I think putting those two together was a big mistake," Fay referred to Dionne and Mika.

"They will live," he said.

Fay cracked her knuckles, "You should've sent me with him," she complained.

"No," he said firmly.

She sighed, "Ready?"

He switched on his car, "Let's do it,"

* * *

"What's the meaning of this, Mika?" Kazuya asked as Mika walked in with a tall exquisite woman, _shame she's a whore_ , Kazuya thought.

Mika shrugged, "Thought I'd liven this party up," he said.

Kazuya glared at him, "The shipping is here and clients are waiting,'

Mika looked at him, "Then why are we wasting time here," he said putting an arm around Dionne's waist, "Let's go,"

Kazuya was furious; he just glared at Dionne, then walked with Mika behind him.

* * *

Hwoarang whistled, "Take a look at this, Aya," he said.

Aya peeked over the laptop, "What?"

"The clients are top agents working in the FBI, plus the mayor himself," he said, then Hwoarang frowned, "But I have no idea who that is," pointing to a blonde man that was sitting among them.

Aya frowned as well, "No clue," then she put her ear pierce on, "Lee…" she said.

"Yes, Aya?"

"I'm sending you a pic to your car screen; tell me if you can identify that person,"

"Go ahead, Aya," came Lee's voice.

"Any clue?" Lee asked Fay.

Fay frowned as she studied the picture, "No, I haven't seen him before, but…"

"I know," he agreed, "He has that aura of familiar-ness to him,"

"Do we have a name?"

Lee spoke again, "Aya, was a name mentioned?"

"No, Hwoarang and I are working on it," Aya spoke.

* * *

Fay crossed her legs, "What now?"

"We wait until we make our entrance,"

"If you touch my ass one more time; I'm going to strangle you," Dionne hissed in Mika's ears.

"I have to do it; the men are eyeing you like hell," he hissed back as he lingered his hands on her ass.

Dionne stabbed her high heels on his foot.

"Sh…" Mika swore, but then restrained himself as the men looked at him; he held the pain in and was trying to calm his breathing,.

Lee sighed over the earpiece, "Will you two please behave?!" he shouted making Mika go deaf.

Fay put a hand on his shoulders; she could tell that he was a bit tense and worried about Dionne; _to hell with Mika he would say, Dionne is one of my angels_ ; she smiled at the thought.

"What you smiling about?" he demanded at Fay.

She shrugged, "Nothing important,"

* * *

Later.

"Is this pure?" one of the men asked.

Kazuya took out a small pack of white powder, "Gentleman, this is the purest cocaine we can refine, it is un-detectable, not easy to trace and one of the finest quality here." He spoke, "We were able to smuggle these through toy cars that that dogs couldn't detect,"

The men all looked sceptical.

Dionne thoughts were whirling, i _f that hits the streets then everybody's doomed_ , she thought.

* * *

Jin swallowed and took a deep breath as he snuck into the mansion; he knew since his father was responsible something had to be done and he was going to make sure that he would set his father's action straight, even if it would kill him.

The minute he put his foot on the ground, the alarms went on.

Intruder alert

Jin swore loudly, I forgot about the alarm, he thought as he dashed away before the guards could come.

"I am going to murder that idiot," Lee said watching Jin dash through the mansion on the screen.

"We have to help him," Fay spoke.

"Let them kill him," muttered Lee.

"Now! Lee!" she said putting her foot on the accelerator.

Lee lost control of the car, but then stabled it, "Don't do that, woman!" he snapped.

"Chief, this is team A, permission to save the bastard's ass," Aya spoke.

Lee sighed, "No, Aya, stay on post, Fay and I will do it,"

"Yes, sir,"

Lee swerved the car and drove to the mansion.

* * *

"The bastard did it now," Dionne muttered for Mika's ears only.

Mika swore softly.

"What is this?" Kazuya asked.

"Intruder, sir," said one of the guards.

"Find him!" Kazuya shouted ignoring his clients, "And hide the shipment," commanding to another.

They all nodded.

Kazuya turned to his clients, "I'm afraid gentlemen, I have to ask you all to hide,"

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jin swore as Guns went off in all direction trying to get him. He covered his head and ran through all directions trying to lose the guards. Just as he reached a corridor the glass broke and Lee jumped in followed by Fay.

"Give me one good reason not to throw you and let them rip you apart!?" Lee shouted at him.

Jin actually had the tendency to look embarrassed.

"Ahh….guys…" Fay began.

"What?" Lee snapped.

Fay pointed to the right, Lee looked and groaned. In front of them were five fierce Dobermans ready to dig their teeth's into them.

"Allow me," Jin said confidently, "Here Spike…" he said bending on his knee.

One of the Doberman went to him and licked his face.

"Attaboy," Jin said patting him, "Now go and get the bad guys, they're the ones holding the gun, Okay?"

The dog barked in reply and went after the guards.

Fay smiled, "I'm never complaining about you again,"

Lee sighed.

"We better get out," Jin said.

"Jin get Fay out; I need to look around for Mika and Dionne,"

Fay looked at him, "I'm not leaving, Lee," she said, "Damnit! Stop being so overprotective, I'm working here!"

Lee was about to snap back.

"I'm not leaving either," Jin spoke firmly.

Lee swore softly and walked ahead followed by the two of them.

* * *

"Now's our chance, Di…" Mika told her, "Get the cams out,"

She moved a bit and was able to snap many pictures of the drug and clients, but it was then she noticed…. "Mika…" she began.

"What?"

"The…."

* * *

"…Blonde man's gone," Aya exclaimed.

Hwoarang looked through the binoculars, "And so is Kazuya,"

"I don't care what Lee says, were going in," she said.

"Aya, no!" came Lee's voice, "I really need you to stay at the point, keep an eye on us,"

She sighed.

"Yes, chief," said Hwoarang.

On the other hand, Aya was dying to kick some ass.

* * *

"Freeze!" Kazuya told Lee putting a gun to his head from the back; Fay stood by the left side of the wall. Kazuya didn't see her, he had only seen Lee while Jin went to the control room to detach the system and get all the information on the clients. Lee moved a bit, but another gun pointed to his head from the blonde man, "Your own foster brother…" the man chuckled.

"Bastard, I prefer being an only child," he said.

"And who's this?" Lee asked amused, "Your new fag?"

The blonde man wasn't amused; he punched Lee right in the jaw.

Kazuya lowered his gun.

 _Fuck!_ Lee swore, he could easily take him down, but he knew Kazuya would be a problem.

"You want another…" he began, but "HEYAH!" came Fay's voice; her long legs kicked him right under the jaw from behind the wall and she pushed him aside making the gun land in Lee's hands.

Lee and Kazuya pointed the gun at each other at the same time.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dionne demanded looking at Jin.

Jin grabbed her hands, "Were getting the files, come on…"

"But, Mika…"

Just then Mika showed up.

"You go down the hall!" Jin told Mika, "See if you can find Fay or Lee."

Mika nodded and dashed off.

Dionne followed Jin into the room; she looked at the office and saw that it was a chaos. Jin headed straight to a picture on the wall; he ripped it open and there was a safe, he tried the combinations several times, but no use. "Allow me…" Dionne spoke; she pulled out a gun and shot at the lock. "Voila,"

He sighed as he took out the files, then they both ran out.

* * *

Aya threw the equipment into a black box, "Come on," she told Hwoarang.

"Were to?" Hwoarang asked.

"Lee and Kazuya are at a face off," she said, "We have to get in now."

"But the equipment…"

"It will self destruct in five minutes, the important information was already sent to Wulong," she said as she ran inside the mansion.

Hwoarang didn't even argue.

Kazuya was trying to regulate his breathing. He knew if he shot Lee then Lee wouldn't hesitate to shoot back. He was trapped now and he knew had to do something to even it out. Next to Lee, stood one of the angels, she was cuffing his assistance to a chain, _shoot her?_ He thought, and then he saw Jin running towards him with Mika's whore, _I should've known_ , he thought looking around. He knew he would be trapped any minute, _I have to use diversion_ , he thought, then he grinned.

"Say goodbye…." Kazuya pointing the gun at Jin who stood in front of him now, "To your angel," moving the gun towards Fay.

Before Lee could react, Kazuya had fired.

* * *

Two Hours Later.

Lei Wulong ran through the steps of the Mishima mansion. He looked left as the agents arrested all involved in the process and walked further inside and found Lee sitting on the floor. He was holding an ice pack to his jaw, Mika was being bandaged, while Hwoarang was talking to an agent telling him of the events. Lei noticed a white clothe over a body on the floor, and the white cloth was stained in a color he was very familiar with. He leaned down and pulled the cover off; he was a bit shocked to see none other than Jin Mishima lying dead on the floor; he swore softly then covered him again. "What happened in here, Mika?" he asked.

Mika sighed, "It was a disaster," he muttered.

Lee finally stood up, "Lei," shaking his hands.

Lei looked at his rugged features, "What happened in here, Chaolan?"

Lee rubbed a hand through his hands, "We'll talk later," he said handing him a card, "See me later,"

Lei nodded.

Lee walked out.

* * *

Hwoarang walked out of the mansion and went back to headquarters.

Aya stood quietly by Jin's grave; she prayed silently over his loss, but she smiled a bit; they had buried him next to his beloved, Julia Chang. He was a boy who didn't have the right guidance, she thought sadly. She looked to her side and found Dionne looking lost as well. Fay was the worse of all; she was feeling guilty. I don't blame her, Aya thought thinking of what had happened. "Girls…"

They both looked at her.

Aya stood between them and put her arms over each girl's shoulders; all three walked back to the car.

* * *

Later.

"Well?" Lei asked, "How did Jin Mishima wind up dead in his own home?" holding a small notebook in his hands while he bit his pen.

Lee sighed and explained Jin's role in everything.

Lei looked confused, "But that still doesn't explain why he wound up dead,"

Aya walked in holding a tray of tea. Fay was with her putting a plate of biscuits on the table, "Beaus he jumped in front of me," Fay said quietly answering Lei's question.

Lei studied the young woman and sighed, "I see," he said, and then he bit his lip, "Off the record," making Lee smile a bit, "And Kazuya?"

"We were so preoccupied with Jin being shot; we forgot about him," Mika said embarrassed.

"Meaning?" Lei said raising an eyebrow.

Lee's eyes darkened, "He escaped, when we turned around he and the other man were gone,"

* * *

Kazuya wore a cap over his head; while he scanned the area with his dark shades. He smiled as he held a black backpack in his hands, it was loaded with cash, he had managed to get the client's money and escape, now all he needed was to stay low at this time, and then plan to once and for all destroy Lee and his angels.

Paul Phoenix grinned as he took off the blonde wig; he looked at his face and grimaced, he had shaven off his beard in order to look different. He had managed to escape the mansion with Kazuya, but then separated, _and he has all the money!_ Paul thought angrily, we will see how he plans to escape, he thought grinning, his mind already plotting evilness.

* * *

Mika sighed when he was done talking to Lei. He stood up taking his wine in all one gulp and looked around. Hhe noticed Aya sitting with Dionne and Hwoarang talking quietly while Lee walked up behind Fay and put his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheeks and whispered something in her ears. He noticed Fay smile a bit; _good for her, that's the first smile I've seen all day,_ he thought.

"So what now, Mika?" Aya asked interrupting his thoughts.

He rubbed his jaw, "The worse part, paperwork," he grinned, then he chucked to himself, "I have to go,"

Lee walked towards him, "You were a lot of help, Mika," he told him.

Mika shook his hands, "Thank you, Lee," he said, "You need anything; don't hesitate to call," he said and with that he left.

"He is kind of cute," Aya remarked as Mika walked out.

Dionne grumbled, "He's an asshole,"

Fay smiled knowingly, but kept her remarks to herself.

"So what now, angels?" Hwoarang asked.

"Back to Florida for me," Dionne said crossing her legs.

Aya put her glasses on, "I have to go pack my stuff in Canada,'

"Pack?" Dionne asked.

Hwoarang grinned, "She's moving in here with me,"

Aya shrugged, "I figured we be close to Lee as well," she said, "You, Fay?"

"Going back to where I belong," she said, "Australia,"

"What's back there in Australia?" Lee asked her.

"My boutique, apartment…life…." She muttered not convinced. "But something's missing…"

Lee smiled, "What?" he asked.

She blushed a bit, "You,"

They all laughed at her.

"You know what, Fay," Dionne began.

Fay looked curiously at her.

"I'm going back to Florida to pack then I'm coming to live here, we might as well live in the same country," she said, "I miss you guys all the time,"

Fay nodded, "Yeah, I know," she said.

"Deal?" Dionne asked.

The girls shook hands, "Deal," they all exclaimed.

* * *

Three Months Later.

"I love your place," Dionne exclaimed walking into Fay's apartment; "Its so warm and inviting…"

"At least it doesn't feel like a morgue," Aya muttered.

Dionne glared at her, "I happen to like black furniture," she said.

Aya chuckled, "Never mind, Dionne. You're you," she smiled. "I'm just glad you're all finally settled in,"

"And especially in the same building," Fay smiled.

Aya looked at Fay, "Why you moved into an apartment? I have no clue, you have a fine rich and gorgeous man in a huge mansion ready to build you another one, and you're here in an apart…" she began.

"Don't start, Aya," Fay said, "I need my space,"

Aya smiled, "Yeah, I know," she said.

Dionne picked up her bag, "Well, I'm off," she said, "I need to do some shopping,'

"I'll come with you," Aya told Dionne, "Our kitchen's empty," referring to hers and Hwoarang.

"Want to tag?" Dionne asked Fay.

"No, it's alright. I've done my shopping and I'm meeting Lee for lunch," she said.

Both women burst out laughing.

"What?" Fay asked.

They both grinned and left her standing there.

* * *

Later.

"So what do you need?" Dionne asked Aya.

"The works," she said, "Hwoarang cant' keep food in the fridge, he eats everything in the house,"

Dionne shook her head, "Well then, let's get the works," she said as they went from aisle to aisle, finally after an hour they were done.

"Phew," Aya said walking to her car, "Want to go for lunch?" she asked Dionne.

"But our stuff…"

"I paid the deliver kid; he'll drop it off when were done,"

"In that case, let's go," Dionne said riding into the passenger seat of Aya's sleek convertible.

* * *

"You know, I'm curious," Fay began as she sat in Lee's car, "What do you do other than…"

He adjusted his sunglasses, "Than…?" he inquired.

"Spy?" she asked making him laugh; Fay pouted a bit, "Seriously, Lee…"

"I'm a business man,"

"Business man?" crinkling her nose.

He looked at her, "Can lunch wait?" he asked.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

He turned his car around and drove off, "I'll show you exactly what I do," he told her.

* * *

"Mika!" Lei Wulong shouted.

Mika groaned as he finished his coffee, and walked to his boss, "Yes, sir?"

"Get on this," handing him a file.

"What is it?" he asked turning the file around.

"There has been Kazuya sighting by one of our agents,"

Mika frowned, "Are you sure? It's too soon now," he groaned.

Lei smiled wryly, "Get on it,'

He sighed, "Yes, sir,"

* * *

"I am impressed," Fay said looking at the high exquisite building, "Angels, Inc." she read, "You named it after us?" she asked.

"Yes," opening the door for her.

"G'morning, sir," said a server. As Lee walked along the building followed by Fay; greetings could be heard all around until finally they reached the top floor, which was the 57th, "You need a pass to access my floor he told her," as he put a card into a slot and then pulled it out, the elevator opened revealing a high class furnished office, "Nice," Fay said.

Lee walked to his desk and rummaged through a drawer while Fay looked around. She noticed that there were a lot of pictures of her, Aya, and Dionne around the office; _it's_ _funny how he knows everything about us, but we still rarely know about him_ , she thought looking at the pictures. _He even has pictures of us when we were on vacation;_ she knew she should've been insulted for lack of privacy, but she didn't.

"Here," handing her a key card, "Keep it," handing her one, "And give these two to my other angels,"

She smiled as she took them.

"Now, let's go for lunch," he said.

She followed him.

* * *

Later.

"This is very nice," Dionne remarked walking into the exclusive Chinese restaurant.

"Only the best for my angel," Aya joked.

Dionne looked around, "Hey, Fay and Lee just sat over there," she exclaimed.

"Let's go join them," Aya said.

Dionne hesitated, "Four's a crowd," she joked.

"Bull! I'm butting in," she teased walking towards them.

"Hey, sweetie…" Fay said hugging Aya, "Didn't I just see you earlier?"

Aya smiled, "Mind if we butt in?"

"Yes!" Lee snapped jokingly.

Fay chuckled, "He's only teasing," she said, "Of course,"

Aya sat down as did Dionne, "As if we were going to listen to him," she said smiling at Lee. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Office," Lee said.

"He showed me his place," Fay explained, just then she took out two card keys, "Here, keep them,"

"What are they?"

"Access to Angels, Inc." Lee said.

"What?" Aya and Dionne asked.

"Later," Fay said.

* * *

Two Hours Later.

"I can't breathe," Fay muttered walking out patting her tummy lightly.

"Who told you to pig out?" Dionne told her.

Lee put an arm around both of them, "Girls…behave…" chuckling.

Fay put her arm around his waist as they walked, "Home?" he asked Fay.

"I'll take her, you drop Dionne to the salon," Aya said, "She's on your way,"

"Why do I feel like garbage," muttered Dionne.

Lee smiled, "It's okay, Di, you're my garbage," kissing her cheeks, "Now come on and Aya…" he said getting into the driver's seat.

"What?" Aya asked.

"Don't kill my woman with your driving," he teased, and with that he drove off.

Fay chuckled while Aya swore after him.

* * *

"So, Di, you good/" Lee asked.

"Aha," she said looking dazed outside the window.

Lee was about to talk when his phone rang; he put it on speaker, "Chaolan," he spoke firmly.

"This is Mika To-Leno," came a raspy smooth voice.

"Yes, Mika, how are you?"

"I wish I were better," Mika muttered.

Lee caught his tone, "You sound like you have news,"

"Actually I do," Mika said, "There have been sightings," he said, "And rumours on the street,"

"What sightings and sort of rumours?"

"Kazuya has been spotted several times and there is a rumour that something big is going to hit the streets soon,"

Lee hmmed.

"Kazuya's back?" Dionne exclaimed

Mika cleared his throat, "I wasn't aware there was someone else,"

"It's okay, Mika, one of my angels," Lee said, "I'm going to gather the crew, we'll talk later. Can you meet us?"

"Not today," Mika said, "I have to verify a rumour, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay, then we'll form a meeting tomorrow," Lee said hanging up. Then he looked at Dionne, "We got trouble," he muttered.

* * *

Paul Phoenix dashed through the streets in order not to be seen; he looked left and right when he busted into an alley. He lifted the sewage part and jumped in. He walked through the dark alleys of the sewage wetting his shoe in the process and walked to a door. He pushed in some numbers and opened it. He smiled as he spotted Kazuya, they were in the Angel's old hideout, it was his idea to use it while they hid. "So?" Kazuya asked.

"The rumour's going well; Lei Wulong has taken the bait," he said, "I saw his agent working on it,"

"Excellent; this is exactly the diversion we need for my revenge," Kazuya said rubbing his hands together.

"Revenge?"

"The only way I can make sure my businesses runs smoothly in the future is to crush Lee and his fucking angels first,"

* * *

Midnight

Aya was carrying a package as she walked along the dim lighted corridors. She knocked on Fay's apartment and waited for a few minutes. A minute later Lee opened it only in black pants and a shirt thrown loosely on him not bothering to button it up with his hair was messed up. "Why don't you just move in here?" Aya joked.

Lee nodded lightly and let her in.

"Where's Fay?" she asked.

"Asleep,"

Aya noticed that Lee was in a dark mood; "Are you alright?" she asked, then she crinkled her nose and looked at the table, "You've been drinking," she accused.

"Just two glasses," he muttered sitting on a sofa.

Aya studied him, "I never thought I'd say this, Chaolan, but you look like hell,"

Lee stood up, "It's alright, Aya," he said walking her to the door, "I'll look excellent tomorrow,"

She sighed, "Good night, chief," she said, kissing his cheeks.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hwoarang asked Aya lightly as she walked in.

"Went to give something to Fay," she said.

He hugged her and kissed her lips lightly, "You've been missed,"

She smiled, "I know,"

Hwoarang massaged her shoulders lightly and his kiss deepened, "Let's make some music," he said as he lifted her.

Aya didn't argue.

* * *

Dionne sat lazily in her apartment; she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels as her puppy cuddled sleepily next to her, "I guess it's just you and me, Pippin," she said softly brushing her hand through his thick brown hair.

The dog was too lazy to bark in response.

* * *

Later.

"The only reason you were assigned to this was because you're one of the best!" Paul said strictly to the troop of four standing in front of him. "Now, state your name and skills to the boss," referring to Kazuya who stood in front of them.

"Steve Fox," communications said a tall blonde one within the group.

Kazuya looked at him, "You're Nina's son," he remarked.

"Irrelevant," Steve said bitterly.

Kazuya didn't even look at him, "Next,"

"Mitch," said a spunky one; he wore baggy shorts and a vest with a cigarette in his mouth, "Hacker,"

"Next,"

A figure emerged; he wore a cap hiding his face and baggy clothes, "Chris," spoke a feminine voice, "Excellent sniper,"

"You're a girl!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Woman, sir," she replied haughtily.

Kazuya glared at Paul, "NEXT!" he barked.

"Yoshimitsu," spoke a ninja dressed warrior look alike, "I am excellent in fighting skills and also am able to get into any house undetected,"

Kazuya hmmed, "There could've been better," he remarked, "But, nevertheless I don't have time," he said; "Paul," he snapped.

Paul pulled out a file and took out a picture, "These three young women are what we call angels," he said, "They work for my foster brother,"

"Major babes, dude," Mitch exclaimed.

"Yes," Kazuya agreed bitterly, "Were going to hunt them down one by one," he said, "Starting with this one," pointing at Fay.

"Why her?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"Because the best way to bring a man down is through the heart," he said knowing of Lee's relationship with Fay.

"Do you have her location?" Chris asked.

"No, but I'm sure a special agent I know would know," Kazuya grinned.

* * *

Next Day

"I don't understand," Aya, said walking into the living room where the group was, "I thought he was going to stay low,"

"Bad guys never rest," Dionne complained.

In a minute Lee walked in followed by a baby Chow Chow, "Will you please lock this damn thing up!" he snapped at Dionne.

Aya raised an eyebrow, "Feeling excellent, Lee?" she mocked.

He ignored her.

"Where's Fay?" Hwoarang asked.

"Upstairs,"

"We have a meeting, Lee…" Aya stated.

"Let her sleep, Aya," he said, "Her allergies are acting up because of the damn dog," he said. "I'll brief her later," sitting down, "Mika," Lee said nodding at him.

Mika saluted.

"What's the scoop?" Hwoarang asked.

Mika pulled out a file, "Rumours there that Mr. Paul Phoenix has been spotted here…" pointing at a map, "Here, and here,"

"That's all around central place," Aya said.

"Correct," Mika said, "And also rumours that there will be another shipment soon,'

Dionne swore loudly, "Damn shipments,"

"Damn right," Mika muttered.

"So shall we get onto this?" Aya asked.

Lee rubbed his jaw, "Yes, see what you can find," he said.

"Yes, sir," everyone agreed.

Mika stood up, but Lee stopped him, "Come with me," he said, Mika nodded and followed him upstairs to Fay's apartment, "Nice place,"

"You should see Dionne's," muttered Lee walking into the living room. Just then Fay came out, she wore a robe and her hair was tousled, "Hi Mika," she said sniffing, then she sneezed.

"Bless…" Mika began, but she sneezed five times in a row.

"Don't even try," Lee muttered; he went to Fay and held her shoulders, "Good?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly, "My head is spinning," she muttered.

"Let me fix that," Mika said surprising both of them as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed a pot, boiled some water, added tea and some other stuff then he handed it to her, "Here…"

Fay sniffed it, "What is it?"

"Special mixture,"

She sipped it lightly, "It's good," she said.

"This drink will help your chest and unclog your nose," he said.

"Thank you," she said sitting down.

"You wanted to show me something?" Mika asked Lee.

Lee spoke with him slowly, only for their ears, "I have a feeling that there is more to this," he told him, "So I want you to look out for anything weird,"

"Weird?" he asked.

"When Kazuya's involved, I don't trust anyone,"

* * *

"Bingo," Mitch whispered as he spotted Mika leaving a building, "You think that's the place?" Steve asked Mitch.

"I know so," he said putting his gear on, "That has to be Fay," he spoke.

"Who's the third person?" Steve asked noticing that Mika and Fay were talking to someone as he was looking through his binoculars, "I can't see,"

"He's blocked from view," Mitch spoke, "It's not important now, what's important is we know where the girl is,"

"Let's report back," Steve spoke.

Mitch nodded.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Hwoarang asked.

"Well Bryan Fury used to be our lead before, but now, we have only one person to go to…." Her voice trailing off.

Dionne shuddered.

"And that is?" Hwoarang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anna Williams," both girls muttered bitterly.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"A whore house?!" Hwoarang exclaimed looking at the white villa.

"You're surprised?" Dionne said sarcastically.

Aya sighed and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" came a voice over the intercom.

"Aya," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry, but the Madame of this house has banned all Aya's," came the voice again.

"Well you tell your damn Madame that if she doesn't open this door then I'll break it!" she snapped angrily.

The servant sighed and opened it.

"I think it was a bad idea to bring Hwoarang," Dionne spoke as she watched him immediately eye the entire model like whores walk around; they were mostly in exquisite under garments or sheer sexy nightgowns.

"He knows better," Aya said snapping at him.

Hwoarang blushed.

Aya walked upstairs and walked straight into the room that said Madame. She rolled her eyes at the sight. Anna Williams wore a sleeveless red nightgown with a sheer transparent red robe, her lips was put to a perfection with a red lipstick and not a hair was out of place as she lay down on the long couch reading a book, "You?" she snapped.

"Yes, it's me bitch!" Aya said.

"You're not allowed here," Anna exclaimed raising from the couch her breasts nearly falling out of their place.

"Since when?!"

Aya glared at her, "Since I have every reason to put you behind bars!"

Anna pouted, then sighed, "Very well," hands on her hip, "What is it that you want?" waving her hands and checking her appearance in a mirror.

Aya told her.

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine?" Lee asked Fay.

"Yes, now stop fussing," Fay said, "I'm going to lay down," she said.

He sighed. He didn't like leaving her alone when she was sick and especially when the other women were working.

Fay caught that look, "Go," kissing him lightly, "I'll be fine,"

He hugged her and left.

* * *

Later

Yoshimitsu landed gently into the room. Thanks to his costume he was able to appear invincible; he walked slowly through the apartment leaving the window open. He looked around and heard a thud in the next room and that's when he smiled.

* * *

Fay pulled on a pair of baby blue pyjama pants with a matching cameo top. She shivered a bit and decided to make something hot for her to drink. She was actually craving Mika's drink so she decided to ask for the recipe. She picked up her mobile and looked for his number. "Hello? Mika?" she asked.

"This is a surprise," came his voice.

"I'll be very frank with you," she told him, "Could you tell me the reci…"she began, but someone grabbed her waist and covered her mouth making her drop the phone in surprise.

"Fay?!" Mika asked.

Fay kicked the person, and screamed, but then it all went dead.

Mika was clutching the phone when he heard a scream, "Fay?" he called out, "Damnit, Fay!"

He heard someone pick up the receiver, "Say goodbye to your angel," said a voice thinking he was Lee, and then the line went dead.

"Shit!" he swore as he ran out of the police headquarters.

* * *

Later.

Lee busted through Fay's door holding a gun followed by Mika. They both jumped in and realized they were too late. The place was trashed and there were signs of struggles, "Damnit!" Lee swore.

Mika looked around, "her mobile is smashed," he remarked.

Lee clutched his fists tightly, "I don't even want to think where she's been taken to," he said.

Just then Aya and Dionne walked in followed by Hwoarang. Aya immediately narrowed her eyes while Dionne shuddered, "What happened?" Hwoarang asked.

"Don't ask," muttered Mika.

Lee swore out loud and pulled out his cell, "Wulong," he spoke.

"Yes, Lee…"

Lee was furious now;and there was no messing with him, "I want every fucking man you have on the force to search for my missing angel, I am going to send you her pic,"

"Missing?" Lei asked.

"Kidnapped," Lee snapped.

Aya was frowning, _Kazuya is twice as angry now; there's no telling what he would do_ , shuddering at the thought.

* * *

Fay groaned as she was thrown into a room. She blinked, only one person there, "Bastard," she swore trying to sit up.

Kazuya grinned, "I'm your bastard now," he said walking towards her. He grabbed her arm in a weird position and lifted her up.

"Ow," she muttered at the sudden sharpness of the pain. She looked at his grinning features, then she kicked him.

"Shit!" he swore, then he slapped her hard, "Stupid bitch,"

Fay fell back to the floor.

Paul walked in carrying a bag, "Here you go, boss," he said, then he grinned at Fay, "Hello, Fay,"

Fay ignored him.

Kazuya rubbed his forehead; "Now, how am I going to torture my foster brother with this?" he asked out loud, "Shall I rape his girlfriend until she becomes pregnant with my child? Strangle her and hang her in his place? Cut her to pieces?"

Fay didn't even flinch.

"Tough bitch, ain't you?" Paul demanded pulling her by her hair. Fay kicked him in the balls.

"Son of…" Paul began while Fay backed away. She hit a door and looked up at the sign on top of it which said, freezer.

Kazuya caught the sign too... "I think I know what to do," he said evilly.

* * *

"So you single?" Steve asked Chris.

"Shut up, asshole," Chris muttered, "I'm not interested,"

Mitch was jumping around, "You think he's going to rape her?" he asked, "Huh?"

"I doubt it," Yoshimitsu muttered.

"What makes you so sure, you fucking ninja?" Mitch demanded.

"I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you," Yoshimitsu said firmly.

"Are you trying to threaten me?!" Mitch demanded.

"No," he said, "I am threatening you,"

* * *

"Lee, calm down," Aya said softly. "We're worried too,"

"I am not going to calm down!" he snapped.

Pippin's ran across the room and hid under the couch at the sound of Lee's voice.

Dionne sighed, "I say we look for her; are we going to wait here all day?" she asked.

"You don't have any lead," Mika said.

"But we know its Kazuya," Dionne explained.

Aya hugged herself lightly, "The only thing we can do now is wait," she said.

"And pray," added Hwoarang softly.

* * *

Three Days Later.

Kazuya opened the freezer and grinned. Fay lay there nearly blue in her underwear. Her lips were chapped, her whole body shaking, ice frost on her hair and her feet were almost black and blue. He snapped his fingers and Paul walked in, "Dump her at Lee's," Kazuya said.

"But we don't where he lives,"

"Then Mika's, at least the bastard will call Lee," Kazuya said.

Paul reached to touch Fay, but he moved his hands back immediately feeling like he was burned, "She's burning up,"

"Of course," Kazuya said.

Paul sighed and picked her up.

* * *

Mika was in his apartment. He was going through some papers dressed only in pants with a loose shirt thrown loosely over his body when the doorbell rang. He opened it and swore in ten different languages as he saw Fay lying unconsciously on the floor. He touched her and she flinched at the same time he did; _she's burning up_ , he thought. He quickly lifted her in and dialled Lee's number.


	5. Chapter Five

Dionne was frozen as she looked at Fay, _she looks awful_ , she thought.

Mika walked in holding some blankets, jacket, and a pair of socks, "We need to warm her up," he said.

Aya touched Fay's forehead as she shook and swore softly, "She's in high state of hypothermia," she said.

"What did that bastard do to her?!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

Just then Lee walked in followed by a doctor, the doctor took one look at Fay and muttered something under his breath, "You," pointing at Hwoarang, "Put these jackets on her, and you…" looking at Mika, "Wear her these socks," he commanded, then the doctor went to the thermo control and shut down the ac and turned the heater on. "Her conditions severe," the doctor said, "I will give her a shot,"

All this time Lee was silent.

Aya and Dionne worked to make Fay comfortable as she was still in a state of unconsciousness.

"Lee…" the doctor began, "I need you to hold her,"

"Hold?" he finally spoke.

"This shot is going to go straight through her blood; she's going to suffer," he said bluntly.

"She doesn't need more suffering,"

"It's either this or the cemetery tomorrow," the doctor said.

Lee closed his eyes for a minute, and then agreed. He sat down next to her and held her fully placing her on his lap; the doctor took Fay's arm and gave her the shot.

Aya was tensed as she crossed her arms.

Dionne was so nervous that she was holding onto Mika's arms unintentionally.

Hwoarang just closed his eyes.

Lee held Fay gently. She was shivering in his arms. He could feel her, _I am going to kill Kazuya_ , he thought. Just then Fay jerked. Lee held her tightly between his arms as she shook violently. Her fists were clenched and she had her head buried in his shoulders, "Easy, honey…" he told her, "You can do it, Fay…" he murmured, smoothing her hair.

Ten minutes later.

Fay collapsed against Lee. She was drenched in sweat and breathing hard unconsciously. Lee laid her gently back onto the sofa; the doctor touched her forehead, "Slight fever," he said, "There's a chance she won't wake up," he said, "Give her time," he said and with that he left them all to their own deep thoughts.

* * *

Later.

Aya was in Mika's apartment walking around in shorts and a tank top, even Dionne was in the same outfit. The men were dressed loosely as well, except for Lee who was still in his suit not moving from Fay's side.

"Hot!" Dionne complained.

"Lemonade," Hwoarang said offering them each a glass.

Aya looked at Mika, "Sorry to burden you, Mika," she apologized.

Mika smiled and raised his glass, "It's okay," he said, just then he remembered something, "Aya…" he began.

"What?" she asked.

He handed her a note, "This was attached to her,"

Aya took it and her eyes widened, as she read the note it said, ' _Lee, let's see you save this angel!'..._ "Bastard," she swore.

Dionne snatched it from her and her eyes widened as well, "Son of a bitch,"

Lee stood up and put on his jacket, "I'll be back," he said going to the door.

Aya and Dionne exchanged glances, then quickly they both got up. Aya stood in front of the door while Dionne held him back, "No, Lee…" Aya said quietly, "Not this way,"

"I am not going to kill that bastard!" he snapped, "Get out of my way!"

"You're upset and not fit to be outside," Dionne said, hugging his waist from the back.

Lee sighed, "I just want to get another doctor,"

Aya looked at him not sure if he was telling the truth. "Mika, go with him," she ordered.

Mika looked surprised at the order.

"Move!" she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered going with Lee.

* * *

Five Days Later.

Aya prayed softly sitting by Fay's side. She was in Lee's mansion now as Lee had brought her here and turned a whole room into a special unit care for her with a nurse watching over her 24/7. She touched Fay's forehead and realized that she was still cold and shivering. _Damn that Kazuya_ , Aya thought. _Damn him! she thought,_ standing up, "You take care, girlfriend." She said softly leaving.

* * *

"She good?" Mika asked Hwoarang, who had come to pick something up from the police headquarters.

Hwoarang sighed shaking his head, "No,"

Mika frowned, "Give her time,"

"Wish it was that easy," Hwoarang said, "Lee's going to snap any minute while Aya and Dionne's powers are literally drained. All those three have in mind is to kill,"

Mika chuckled a bit, "You take care, man,"

* * *

Midnight.

Lee sat by Fay's side worried sick about her. He had told the nurse to leave and he would watch over her now. He sighed moving her hair from her face, "Come on, angel…" he said softly, "Wake up," he said softly speaking, but sighed when she didn't answer. He stood and walked to the door to get something when he heard movement. Lee turned around and saw nothing. He frowned, and then heard movement again. He turned to see saw Fay stir, "Jesus!" he swore running back to her, "Fay?" holding her hand.

She shifted a bit and groaned.

Lee shook her up, "Fay…" shaking her lightly.

She blinked a bit and looked at him with dull eyes; "Hmmm…"

Lee didn't know whether to cry or jump in happiness, "Fay, look at me," he began, "How many fingers?" he asked, holding up two.

She squinted a bit, but didn't give an answer.

Lee left her and ran to get Aya, "Aya.." shaking her up. She was cuddled against Hwoarang's masculine chest where they had all decided to stay with Lee until Fay wakes up, "Aya!" he hissed.

She stirred, "What?" she muttered.

"Wake up,"

She looked at him glared, "What?" she asked, then she realized it was Lee, "What is it?"

"Come with me, quick,"

"Fay?" she asked.

Lee nodded and rushed out to Dionne's room, "Di…" shaking her up.

"Go away," she muttered cuddling against her dog.

"Dionne!" he snapped.

She jolted upright, and then narrowed her eyes, "You owe me a dream, Chaolan!" she snapped, "You ruined that one,"

"Come with me," he said, pulling her out of the bed.

She sighed following him and realized that he was taking her to the room where Fay was in. She found Aya already there with a robe around her. She was sitting next to Fay and Fay _had…..her_ e _yes are open!_ She thought. She left Lee and ran to Fay's side, "Honey…"

Fay looked at her tired.

"She hasn't spoken yet," Aya said, "Fay…" looking at her, "Are you alright?"

Fay closed her eyes and fell back on the bed.

Lee looked stricken, "Fay…" smoothing her hair, "Open your eyes. We're all here," he told her, "Don't die on us now, baby," he whispered, hugging her to him.

Fay opened her eyes, "Lee…." she said in a whisper.

"Yes, it's me, Lee." he said smiling down at her, "Aya and Dionne are here as well,"

A faint smile touched her lip.

Aya touched Fay's forehead lightly, "How do you feel?" she asked. Her eyes filled with concern.

She shivered a bit, "Still cold," she whispered.

Lee pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, allowing his warmth to go through her.

"Let me get you some warm clothes," Aya said.

Dionne looked at her, "I think what she needs is to soak in a hot tub," Dionne said.

Aya looked at her, "You're right," she said, "Get the tub ready and I'll find warm clothes for her to wear," she said, "And you…" looking at Lee, "Make her some tea with honey,"

* * *

"What next, boss?" Mitch asked.

Kazuya looked at a file, "We wait. I'm going to give each angel two weeks, then we kidnap another one," he spoke.

"Why two weeks?" Steve asked.

Kazuya shrugged.

Christie popped her gum, "So all we do is wait now?" she asked annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Only patient ones get their reward," Yoshimitsu spoke.

"Instead of wasting time here; you might as well find out where Lee is hiding them!" Kazuya snapped at the group.

They all looked at each other guiltily.

* * *

Later.

Fay was sitting on the bed. Her cheeks were red. She was bundled up in a sweater, sweat pants, and socks. She was better then before, but there was still a cold chill that ran through her every once in a while and she was having problem talking as she was blanked out most of the time.

Lee sat next to her, "Fay?"

She looked at him and blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "This is my entire fault…." He began.

She smiled weakly at him, "I don't remember that,"

He sighed, "Then what do you remember?" he asked.

She smiled weakly, "It's okay, Lee," she said softly.

Aya walked in with a cup of tea, "Drink,"

Fay crinkled her nose, "I don't like tea," she complained.

"Well, since you're in bed then you're in no condition to argue with me," Aya said, "Now drink," she ordered.

Fay looked at her and sighed.

"What did he do to you?" Dionne asked walking.

Fay shook her head.

Dionne was about to push, but it was clear that Fay wasn't going to speak about it anymore.

* * *

Three Days Later

Mika walked out of Lee's study with Aya and smiled. He found Fay sitting in the kitchen stool holding a cup of hot chocolate, "Hey…" he said.

Fay put her cup down and stood up, "Hi Mika," she said, and then she walked towards him and hugged him tight, "Thank you," she said sincerely, knowing that he was the one who helped her first.

"It's alright," he said, rubbing her back gently. "Anyone else would have done the same."

Dionne walked in as well holding a bundle of bags. Everyone looked at her with a stupid smile on their faces, "What? It's not for me," she said putting the bags on the floor, "I figured Fay needed a back to earth present,"

Aya burst out laughing while Hwoarang sighed.

"Presents? For me?" Fay asked excitedly.

"Mais oui," Dionne said cheering.

Fay took them from her eagerly.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"Got to go," Mika said looking at his watch.

Dionne stood up, "Can you drop me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"You really should start investing in a car, Di…" Aya began.

Dionne glared at her and left.

Fay stood up and wobbled a bit, but Lee caught her waist, "Time for you to rest," he told her.

She hugged his waist and he took her upstairs.

"So what about us?" Hwoarang asked.

Aya put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Mika shifted gears as he stopped by the red light, "So where to?" he asked Dionne.

"The mall," she replied, grinning at him.

He chuckled in spite of himself, "I should've known," he muttered, then he glanced at her through his sunglasses, "How is Fay?"

Dionne frowned, "Not as good as we want her to be," she said, "I can hear her crying at night sometimes," she said, "And she's still uneasy and bundled up most of the time,"

"Like I said give her time,"

Dionne hesitated, "I sometimes want to rip that bastard apart," she admitted.

"You girls are close," he remarked, "That's good. That's what everyone needs in a partner," he said, "I used to know someone like that,"

"I'm sorry,"

He looked confused, "Sorry? For what?"

She looked at him, "You said you used to know someone like that so I assumed he or she were dead,"

"I wish," he muttered, but then looked at her, "No he's not dead. The bastard did a number on me," he said.

She seemed surprised, and then looked at him, "Where is he now?"

"Working for our biggest enemy."

* * *

Mitch threw the stump of his cigarette on the floor and looked at the screen.

"Mika's car is heading North," Christie said, "He's got one of the angels with him,"

"Make no move," Steve said, "We weren't given orders to capture a second angel yet,"

"Orders? Fuck that!" Mitch exclaimed, "I'm getting that bastard,"

"Stand down, Mitch!" Steve shouted, but no use. Mitch was already heading towards them with his ray gun.

* * *

Fay felt a chill go down her back. She shuddered a bit and sat up holding the covers tightly around her body.

Lee was standing in the middle of the room only wearing pants meditating when he saw her, "Honey," he began walking towards her, "Everything okay?" touching her face.

"Yes," she said, "Just freaked out a bit,"

He frowned, then he bent down and kissed her lips lightly, "You're too pale," he remarked, "And you've been cooped here for more than five days,"

She shrugged, "I'll live," she muttered.

He hugged her to him and lay down on his side holding her firmly against him, "Listen, you get some sleep now. When you wake up I'm taking you out,"

She moved a bit and buried her face into his chest, "Do you promise to be here when I wake up?" she asked softly.

"Yes,"

* * *

"Okay, Red…." Aya heaved under him, "You're either really pissed or you haven't gotten laid in weeks," she remarked.

Hwoarang sighed, "Sorry…" he muttered, "It's just that…." Trying to find the right word, "Too much stress,"

Aya remained silent as she watched him get up and put on his clothes roughly. Then without a word he just left.

* * *

"Duck!" Mika yelled as he dived at Dionne as she got out of the car. He pushed her into the backseat and jumped next to her.

"Wha…" Dionne began.

RAtttATTTttATTTTttttATTTTTtttttATTTt

Dionne covered her ears as the ray gun shot furiously at them from all sides.

Mika hugged her to him and put his hands over hers as she covered her ears. He thanked god for the hundredth time that his car was bulletproof. Finally when it quieted down. He glanced up a bit and saw a familiar figure, _MITCH! The bastard_ , he thought, _I should've known._

"Get out! Get out!" Mitch yelled at Mika.

Mika looked up and glared.

"Ahhhh….so you're working for the angels now," Mitch spoke.

Mika tightened his fists.

"Do you know him?" Dionne asked.

Mika didn't answer her.

"Mika…" she began.

"Not now, Dionne," he said furiously.

"My, my, isn't this sweet," Mitch said, "I should've gotten this bitch instead of the other one,"

Mika was going to pound him, but Dionne held his arm.

Mitch laughed, "Since when does the one and only Mika take orders from a lady?" he asked, "I see you're losing touch when you went solo,"

"You're the one who left, you bastard!" Mika snapped.

Mitch chuckled bitterly, "It was because of Mr. Hotshot Mika was getting all the credit,"

 _What the fuck is going on?_ Dionne thought.

Mitch cocked his head to the side, "Looks like your girlfriend's confused," he said.

"I'm not…" Dionne began, but stopped.. _No need to explain. They're not even listening to me._

Mitch pulled the gun, "Say your prayers," he whispered pulling the safety lock. Just as he was about to shoot; the gun flew from Mitch's hands. "What the…" he swore.

"No," Christie said softly, "Not like this,"

"Why, you bitch!" Mitch yelled.

Steve pulled a gun and shot him on the spot, "We have a plan and orders to follow. You're out," he said, leaving as Mitch fell.

Dionne was stunned, "Mika, let's go," she said tugging at his arm.

Mika's eyes darkened, "No," he said quietly as he went to Mitch, "I'm taking him with me,"

Her eyes widened, "Are you insane?!" she demanded.

"No," he said, picking Mitch's body up.

* * *

Later

"What's going on?" Lee asked as Mika dumped Mitch's body on the floor. Mitch groaned as he hit the floor.

Mika was breathing hard and his lip was bleeding, "Bastard," he muttered.

Aya had come out with Hwoarang at the commotion as well. Her eyes widened, "Isn't that one of them?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Mika explained.

Lee crossed his arms, "Well?"

Fay walked out of the bedroom looking at them, "That's Mitch," she said softly.

"I think we know what his name is," Lee muttered.

"But he helped me,"

They all looked at her like she had gone mad.

Fay leaned down and touched his shoulder's lightly, "He helped me," she repeated.

"Impossible!" Mika yelled.

Fay looked at him sternly, "Kazuya sent someone to hurt me!" she explained, "He came in and told me to stay quiet while everyone thought he was…" her voice trailed off. "He kept me warm as well."

"Warm?" Hwoarang asked.

"Kazuya put me in a freezer," she shivered as she closed her eyes in remembrance.

Lee's clenched his jaw, "Get him up!" he ordered, "Put him in a room,"

His orders were obeyed.

* * *

Later

"What the fuck is going on?!" Mika asked frustrated.

"He's your partner," Dionne said, "The one you were telling me about,"

Mika tightened his jaw.

In a minute Mitch walked out with Fay. She was holding his waist helping him walk.

"You piece of shit!" Mika swore, wanting to hit him.

Mitch grunted a bit.

"MIKA!" Fay snapped, "Don't,"

"What the hell are you up to?" Mika demanded.

Mitch groaned again and sat down, "Undercover," he muttered.

"What?!" Aya exclaimed.

"Undercover," he repeated.

"Why wasn't I told?" Mika demanded.

"Because you sure did great on your own," Mitch muttered.

Mika clenched his fists, "Don't you dare!" he snapped, "You're already not so far away from my punch,"

"Calm down," Dionne told him quietly.

Lee crossed his arms, "I would like to know something as well. If you were undercover and had an opportunity to save Fay, then why didn't you?" he asked.

"Believe me for what Kazuya had in mind, you owe me loads," Mitch said rubbing the side of his face.

Fay sat next to him and hugged him.

"I can live with that," he said, kissing her cheeks.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Hwoarang warned.

Mitch sighed.

"This sucks!" Mika swore, "I am gong to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Aya asked.

"That bastard boss of mine," Mika snapped as he took his cell out. _is everyone a double agent here?!_


	6. Chapter Six

"Would you please calm down," Fay spoke gently as Mika furiously dialled the phone.

Mika ignored her.

"Mika…" she began.

He still ignored her.

"MIKA?!" Aya snapped almost angrily.

He finally threw the phone across the room and sat down.

Fay was surprised.

Dionne raised an eyebrow.

But Aya was mad. "You don't take your issues out on our phone," she scolded.

He just rubbed his temple in frustration. He didn't even bother apologizing. He was alone in the room with the three women. When Mika didn't get Lei on the phone he literally went to Mitch and punched him. It took all the three women to drag him out of the room while the others restrained Mitch in there.

"You stay here until you can control your damn temper." Aya told him firmly. "There will be no losing control, understood?!"

He remained silent as she walked out.

Fay followed Aya while Dionne hesitated. In a few minutes, she decided to stay.

* * *

"Understood?!" Aya snapped at Mitch.

Mitch was holding an icepack on his jaw and just nodded silently.

Hwoarang took Aya out leaving Fay alone with Mitch and Lee.

Lee put on his coat and looked at Fay, "Get your jacket," he ordered.

She looked at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"Were going to see detective Lei Wulong,"

"What about him?" she asked, looking at Mitch.

"He's coming with us." He said sternly, not allowing anyone to say another word.

Mitch didn't even bother arguing.

* * *

"Why are you being difficult?" Dionne asked Mika.

He shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette, "I can't talk about it right now," he muttered as he inhaled.

"But Mika…" she began.

"I can't. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone," he told her rather bluntly.

Dionne sighed. She just stood up and walked away.

Mika regretted what he said, but right now he simply couldn't handle anyone with ll these thoughts going in his head.

* * *

"We have our own problems. We don't have time to worry about those two," Aya said exasperated.

Hwoarang hugged her warmly, "It's okay, sweetie." He told her, "We'll make things work,"

She sighed. "Let's go back and talk to Mika," she said, "We have to make sure he doesn't kill Mitch, for he's valuable to us now,"

Hwoarang thought of what she said and nodded, "Yes, you're right,"

* * *

Fay followed Lee as he walked alongside Mitch. They went straight to Lei's office without even bothering to knock. Lei looked up and sighed, "You have a lot of explaining to do," Lee spoke with his arms crossed.

Lei cleared his throat when he noticed Fay, "You're the one they kidnapped?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she said softly.

"How…" he began.

Lee looked at Lei sharply, "Lei…" he began, "Explain our situation first, please," he said as he motioned for Fay to sit down.

"Mitch was working undercover for us," he said glancing at Mitch who was silent the whole time.

"I thought Mika was undercover," Fay interrupted.

"He was, but once his cover was blown I had to use Mitch as a second source," he said, "He was already on standby,"

"But why cover up?" Fay interrupted again, "Why didn't Mika know?"

"It's difficult to explain," Lei said, as he couldn't find the right words for them.

Lee was going to talk when Fay spoke again her voice quivering, "What I don't understand is why was Mitch working undercover without Mika knowing. I mean Mitch helped me later but why couldn't he do anything before that," she said, "There were many times where he could come and helped me when Kazu…" her voice trailing off.

Mitch bit his lip while Lei frowned.

Lee crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Mitch was working upon orders. He was not to help you under any circumstances because it would blow up his cover,"

Fay's eyes widened.

"What?" Lee asked standing up, "You let him hurt, torture, abuse one of my angels because you were worried that he would blow his cover?!" he repeated.

Lei hesitated, "Yes," he winced.

Lee was too angry to say anything. He was going to kill Lei, but Fay held onto his arms, "Lee…" she began, but he wouldn't move, "Lee, please…" she pleaded.

"I am not going to let this matter go!" Lee snapped angrily at Lei, "My funding for this place is no more?!" he said. He took Fay's arms and walked out of the office leaving Mitch behind.

"I think we're screwed," Mitch muttered.

"You think?!" Lei muttered back.

* * *

"Lee please calm down," Fay wheezed as she ran after him, "Will you please stop?!" she gasped, trying to hold her breath. Since the incident she was left weak, _I need to_ _work out_ , she thought leaning against a wall. They were outside the police headquarters, there were policemen everywhere, children running back and forth, crying mothers, and a park was just opposite it.

Lee finally stopped and walked back to her as she regulated her breathing, "Honey…" he whispered, cupping her face tenderly. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and put her arms around his waist, "I love you," she told him her voice muffled against his chest.

He hugged her tight, "I am going to kill those bastards,"

She looked at him, "Don't blame Lei…" she began, "It couldn't be helped,"

"What if you had died?!" he almost shouted.

She looked at him her eyes filled with love for the man in front of her, "Well I didn't," she said, "I'm pretty much alive and here,"

He kissed her hands and led her back to his car unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Yoshimitsu spoke observing Lee walk into his car with one of his angels, "We have misunderstood those two,"

Steve took the binoculars and observed the two, "I say we kill the bitch," he said.

"Yeah, it would show him to mess with us again," Christie agreed popping on her gum, "Also if we kill her that would make the group weak,"

"Why can't we just kill another angel?" Steve asked moving his hair back with his hands.

"Because she's his," Christie spoke, "She's the perfect one to kill," she grinned, evilly.

Steve sighed, "Let's go tell the boss then,"

* * *

Aya was with Hwoarang and Dionne when Fay entered followed by Lee. "Where were you two?" Dionne asked.

"We went…" Fay began.

"For a drive," Lee finished.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow, but he ignored her.

"What about Mitch?" Hwoarang asked.

Aya watched the two. She realized that something was up, but she also knew no way she would get it out of any of them as she watched them sharply.

"He's with Lei. We dropped him off," Lee said sitting down, "What about the other one?"

"He's still in the room," Dionne said. _Seething though._ "This is a disaster," Dionne muttered, "We have to catch Kazuya before everything falls apart,"

Fay was silent as she took a seat next to Lee who sat down on the sofa.

"We don't even know when's the fucking next shipment," Hwoarang muttered.

Dionne sighed looking at Aya. Suddenly they both smiled.

"What?" Hwoarang asked noticing the look.

"You think it will work?" Dionne asked Aya.

"It better," Aya said.

Fay smiled as she snuggled closer to Lee, "Do you know what they're talking about?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said as a matter of fact.

Aya stood up, "Were going to bring Kazuya to us," she said, "We won't wait for his shipment, we'll make our own and have him feel threatened,"

"Excuse me?" Hwoarang asked when Mika had just walked into the conversation.

"We're going to build a huge name and legend. Make everyone curious about this shipment," Dionne said.

"We'll spread a rumour,"

"And who will this legend be?" Fay asked, already knowing what she would say.

"A man named Violet," Aya grinned.

* * *

Kazuya looked around for Paul. He was getting impatient and normally when Paul wasn't around that meant trouble was already stirring. He walked along the huge corridor of where he was staying when those idiot amateurs he had hired walked towards him, "Boss," Steve spoke first.

Kazuya glared at him without saying anything.

"We have an idea," Christie said.

"We are going to kill one of the angels," Yoshimitsu added.

"I don't care what you do?!" Kazuya snapped, "Just get the job done," leaving them in rage.

All three looked at each other.

* * *

Days Later

Lee was in the headquarters of Angels Inc. working on other businesses when he got a call from Lei Wulong, "Chaolan," he said firmly picking up his cell.

Lei cleared his throat, "It's detective Wulong,"

Lee kept silent as he worked on his laptop and just listened, "I believe it is. What's this call about?" he asked firmly.

"There's been a new rumour," Lei spoke, "A new man in town with a new shipment,"

 _Those girls work fast_ ; Lee thought to himself, "So what does that have to do with me?"

"It's a new man named Violet," Lei spoke quickly, "Kazuya will have competition. I'm just giving you a heads up if trouble was to stir."

"Thank you," Lee said flatly when he was done and he hung up.

In a minute Aya walked in, "Hello Lee," she said cheerfully.

He smiled at her and motioned for her to come in, "Lei just called me;" he said, "The bait's been taken,"

She chuckled, "Just give Dionne gossip and she'll spread it like that…" she said snapping her fingers.

He chuckled as well, and then stood up, "All is well," he said, "Now for the worse part..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"We have to wait."

She nodded in agreement, "Lunch, Lee?" she asked.

"Sure," he said standing up and putting on his jacket as they both walked to the elevator. Just as they waited for it to open, Fay stepped out with Mika, "Oh…" she said surprised.

Aya smiled at her, "Hi," she said cheerfully, kissing her cheeks, "You're finally out."

Fay nodded and looked at Lee, "A minute?" she asked him softly.

He nodded.

"Alone?" Fay said raising an eyebrow at Aya and Mika.

Aya took the hint and left with Mika.

"What are you doing with her?" Aya asked Mika surprised as they rode down the elevator.

"She wanted to see Lee and I honestly couldn't let her leave the mansion alone," he quoted.

She smiled at him, "You're too overprotective of her,"

Mika sighed, "She reminds me of my little sister…" he expained, his voice trailing off, "I….I couldn't do the same for her."

Aya didn't push him, but her thoughts were darkened. She finally shook them away, "Let's wait for them, and you're going to have lunch with us,'

Mika didn't even argue.

* * *

Dionne was at the weapon store looking at some small gadgets with Hwoarang. They were both studying the latest when she bumped into someone, "Sorry," she said sheepishly and her voice stopped, "Wow," she said unintentionally.

The man she had bumped into laughed. After finally regaining his voice back, he grinned, "Wow to you too,"

She smiled flirting already, "Dionne," she said offering him her hands.

"Kyle," he intouced himself, watching her through moss green eyes. He moved a hand through his brown hair and smiled at her.

"Di…" Hwoarang began rolling his eyes.

"Get lost," she hissed through gritted teeth.

He sighed and went to look at the knives.

* * *

"What is it?" Lee asked Fay as she jumped up and sat on his desk. He smiled at her appearance. She was dressed in a white knee length skirt with a blue cami while her hair was tucked under a hood allowing only the sides to show their longer length. She looked adorable. "Tonight's Dionne's birthday," she said.

He smiled, "I know,"

"Is there anything you don't know?" she asked, her eyes glittering.

He shrugged as he put his hand in his pockets, "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well…." She said, "I'm assuming you planned something," she guessed, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Actually no."

"Good," she said standing up, "I want to make reservations at this hot place," she said, "It's very formal and expensive and it's just the right place to celebrate."

"You think we should be celebrating?" he finally asked liking the idea, but he still needed to ask.

She touched his arms lightly, "I know it's weird, but we need this to liven us up. Everyone's so tense."

"Then it's done," he said picking up his phone to make a reservation.

* * *

"Violet?!" Kazuya asked, "Who the fuck is Violet?!"

"I don't know, boss," Steve spoke, "I heard some idiot talk about him,"

Kazuya cracked his knuckles, "Find me Phoenix, and find him now!" he shouted, "I want to know where the bastard's hiding. He's the only one that would know,"

"Yes, sir!" they all chorused running off.

* * *

Dionne was still talking to Kyle when her phone rang, "What?" she asked, knowing it was Fay.

Fay quickly spoke.

"What?!" she asked again, "Formal dinner?!"

"Yes," Fay spoke.

Dionne hesitated, but then grinned looking at Kyle, "Can I bring a date?" she asked mischievously as Kyle smiled at her.

Fay hesitated, "It's going to be the gang. will your date be comfortable?" she asked.

"I will make him comfortable,"

* * *

Dinner Time

Hwoarang was fidgeting in his suit as the waiter escorted him to his seat. He had gone to pick Aya up, but she told him that she wasn't ready. He sighed as he finally reached the table and found Lee, Mika, and Dionne there. Lee had outdone himself. He looked around the place -it was exquisite, each group was entitled to their own table. The restaurant had a jungle theme to it - exotic birds were all around and there was a huge waterfall in the middle making it look beautiful. To get into such a place usually meant months of reservation, but he knew Lee never had a problem. "Hey," he muttered fidgeting.

"Don't mind him," Dionne told Mika, "He never wears suits,"

Mika chuckled while Lee sighed. He inhaled his cigarette and exhaled smoothly as he looked at Dionne, "You look nice, Di," he complemented.

"Thank you, Lee." She said, "I've been waiting for a compliment all night," she teased.

He laughed warmly.

She looked at Mika and he smiled. She was dressed beautifully tonight, in a striking maroon sleeveless dress that ended at her knees. Her accessories were simply but expensive and her hair was cut into a short bob making her stand out. "Likewise, Di." He said softly.

She smiled at him.

In a minute Fay walked in alone. She spotted the group and smiled, "Hi," she said breathlessly, "Am I late?" reaching the table.

The men grinned while Dionne perked her lips into a smile.

Fay looked spectacular in a black dress. It was simple as well, but her front had a wave to it allowing it to fall loosely at her breasts showing more of their share that she usually intends to show. Her hair was blow dried making her layers fall right into their places. "Happy Birthday, Di," she said happily, kissing Dionne's cheeks.

"It's your birthday?!" Mika asked surprised.

"Yes," she said hugging Fay, "Thank you, sweetie,"

Fay sat next to Lee and kissed his lips lightly, "Hi,"

He looked at her as he put an arm casually behind her seat, for they were sitting on a couch and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Why is Aya always late?!" Dionne snapped suddenly, "I want to eat,"

Fay was surprised, "Why are you cranky?" she asked.

"Her date bailed out on her," Hwoarang grinned.

"He didn't bail out on me," she said looking at him, "He had plans,"

"With his mother?!" Hwoarang asked horrified.

"Red…" Fay warned softly.

He was about to argue when Aya saw them, "Hey…" she said walking towards them wearing an elegant white dress. It was beautifully tailored with black flowers and it was cut in a v at front making her look fabulous and her hair was put up as her long shiny earrings sparkled in the dim light.

"Woah!" Hwoarang whispered, "You look good enough to eat,"

She smiled as she said hi to everyone and sat down, "Thanks, dear. But we'll leave deserts for later," She joked, making Mika blush.

Fay chuckled and looked at Lee, "See…" she whispered in his ears.

"I see your point now," he said.

"So what's good here?" Dionne asked.

Mika pulled out his menu, "Try the shrimps," he said.

She looked at him, "You've been here before?" she asked.

"Yeah," crinkling his noise.

"I'm curious, why would you come to such a place?" Hwoarang asked Mika, "You're more the laid back type,"

"My fiancé brought me here with her family once,"

"Fiancé?!" the group asked shocked.

"Ex fiancé," he muttered.

They all went quiet.

* * *

Two Hours Later

"Wow!" Dionne exclaimed, "Thanks," hugging Lee affectionately and kissing him right on the lips, "I love you! Thanks!"

Lee grinned.

"About time someone got her a car," Aya chuckled.

Fay smiled shaking her head.

"I want to try it out!" Dionne said smiling.

"I want to see what he got you," Hwoarang stood up.

"I'm game," Mika said following them.

"I better make sure those kids behave," Aya grinned leaving Lee and Fay alone.

"Want to leave?" Fay asked.

"Come on," he said, tucking her arm under his after he paid the bill.

* * *

Much much later

"You got her a Porsche?" Fay asked Lee raising her eyebrow as she saw Dionne park her car in the driveway.

Lee smiled, "I like to spoil my angels," looking at her.

The others all came out of the car and walked towards them, "I'm afraid my gift would look too cheap now," Fay complained.

Lee laughed just as the others reached them. They were surprised when they saw, "Mitch?!" Aya asked surprised.

Mitch looked grim. He was in an unusual attire, wearing pants and a t-shirt shirt. His hair was in a ponytail combed backwards. He walked towards the group looking sheepish. Mika's mood darkened while the others felt tense. Mitch walked towards Fay and stood in front of her, "Sorry," he said offering her a bouquet of roses.

"Sorry? For what?" Dionne asked.

Fay smiled a bit, "Apology accepted, Mitch," she said, hugging him.

He sighed, "You were right the other day. I could've done more, but…"

"Let's not talk about this," she said.

He nodded, "I'm off then," he said leaving before anyone could say anything.

"What was that all about?" Hwoarang asked.

Fay looked at Lee and hesitated, "Can I just say it's something I wish to forget," she said.

Aya bit her lip, but sighed, "Fine then," she said, "Let's not kill the mood,"

Dionne smirked, "Since you're all spoiling me tonight, what did you two get me?" she teased breaking the tension that had formed.

Aya chuckled while Mika groaned.

Fay handed her a small wrapped package, "It's not much after Lee's,"

"And here's mine," Aya said giving her an identical wrapped package that said Tiffany & Co.

She squealed in delight hugging both women.

Hwoarang yawned.

"My baby's sleepy," Aya teased.

He grinned at her, "It is 2am after all,"

She smiled and hugged his waist, "Were going to call it a night, folks," she said walking with him inside.

"I need to go to my apartment, Lee." Fay spoke looking at him.

He looked surprised. Fay hadn't touched her apartment since the night she was kidnapped, "Do you have something there?" he asked.

"Can I just see it?"

He nodded, "Sure," leading her to his car.

Mika sighed standing alone with Dionne, "Want to go back home and sleep?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I feel like dancing," she said.

He grinned, "You want to leave whatever feeling's of hatred we have and go dancing?" he asked.

She hmmed, then her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Lead the way,"

* * *

Later

"Oh my god," Fay whispered as she saw her apartment. It was literally trashed everything turned upside down. Lee took her hands in his and walked inside looking around, "Where do you want to go?"

She hesitated, "I can't…" she said, "Can we please leave?"

He didn't even argue as he got her out, "Where to?" he yawned.

She looked at him, "Well…" she began, "I have a hotel room key," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It was my other gift for Dionne thinking she was bringing a date, but…" her voice trailing off.

"You girls…" he muttered, and then he looked at her, "Which hotel?"

"Only the best for my girl. The Fairmont," she smiled.

* * *

"What do you think?" Aya asked Hwoarang as she sat on the bed. She was looking through her laptop as he lay down lazily on the bed. They were both naked, but she had the sheets securely wrapped around her.

"I don't know," he muttered, "Look and see what you find," he said drifting off.

"Red?!" she exclaimed, "You're supposed to help me find Phoenix,"

He muttered something under his breath and rolled onto his stomach.

"Hopeless," she muttered searching through the web. She had a special gadget hooked up that would help her find any person she was looking for. It seemed like Paul had been missing off the face of the earth, but she knew if she worked a bit hard then she would find him.

* * *

"Wow!" Dionne whispered walking in.

"You like?" Mika asked showing her into an exclusive clubhouse. It was beautiful with white, silver everywhere. It was more glasslike and although there weren't many people, but the glass made it looked packed and the music was booming, "It's beautiful," she said excited.

He took her hands, "Then let's dance,"

* * *

"Were you planning to seduce Dionne yourself?" Lee spoke as they walked into the royal suite. The décor was exquisite. There was a huge maroon bed in the middle with curtains, a warm couch by the fire place and it was filled with flowers. The room itself was maroon and beige giving it a warm loving glow.

Fay shrugged and looked at him as she sat on the bed.

Lee was still standing looking around.

"Are you going to stand there and do nothing?" Fay finally spoke looking at him seductively.

He grinned and went to sit next to her. He cupped her face with one hand and moved the other through her hair, "Hmmm…" he spoke, "You know that bosses shouldn't get involved with their employees," he told her.

"You keep that up and I'll quit," she murmured softly as he kissed her. She returned his small kisses as he deepened them. What started out slow and seductively was turning into something wild and fast. Lee pulled her onto his lap on the huge bed and pulled away from her kiss. She looked at him confused. "What?" she asked her voice barely heard.

He tugged at his tie, for he couldn't breathe and removed it. His jacket followed in a minute. He was going to tear off his shirt when she stopped him, "Let me…" she said moving her fingers across his shirt loosening the buttons with her fingers until they all opened and she pulled off his shirt. She touched his chest as she moved her hands up to his shoulders and smiled at him, "You feel good," she whispered against his mouth and kissed him tenderly.

Lee wrapped her legs around his waist and moved a bit pushing her onto her back and he got on top of her, "Hmmm…." He began, "How do I remove this?" he teased as he put his hands on the strap of her dress.

* * *

"Sheesh," Steve muttered, "Do we have to watch this?" he asked almost disgusted.

Christie was grinning from ear to ear feeling all tense and horny as she watched the two lovers roll around in bed through her binoculars. 'We might as well kill them once they get laid."

"Them?!" Steve asked, "We're only to snap the girls' head,"

She shrugged, "So what? this is an opportunity. We'll hit Lee as well."

Steve shrugged, then he pulled her away, "Then we'll do it when they're done. This is not a porn flick," he said taking the binoculars from her.

* * *

Dawn

"I think someone had too much tequila," Mika chuckled as Dionne staggered against him.

She smiled at him sheepishly, "I think I'm going to pass out," she muttered and to his surprise she did. He sighed as he lifted her body. She was as light as a feather. He walked to his car and put her in. Since it was too late he decided to take her back to his apartment. When he finally reached the apartment, he staggered in with her weight and put her on the sofa. She opened her eyes and blinked, "Hello," she muttered lazily, "Come here."

"You're drunk," he stated.

"Hmmm…." Closing her eyes, "Just hold me," she said in her sleep.

Mike just sighed.

* * *

Paul Phoenix was in despair. He knew he was being searched out by Kazuya and the angels. He needed a good hiding place and what better place to hide then a whore house. He owed Anna big time for letting her keep him, but he had to pay a price. A price he never knew he had to give. He shuddered in disgust as he walked into her master bedroom.

* * *

Aya woke up with a jolt as she looked up. She was on her bed and she had fallen asleep with her laptop on. The room was dark except for the eerie blue light coming from her laptop. She yawned and stretched, but then she suddenly stopped. The laptop had been blinking for a while now. There was a red spot on a map, as the realization hit her, she grinned, "Bingo," she whispered satisfied.

* * *

Lee was in the middle of the room smoking. He was only in his pants as he exhaled the smoke. He rubbed his jaw and looked to where Fay was. She was lying dead on his bed sleeping soundly as the sheets were wrapped carelessly around her body. He stood up as he watched the sunrise through the huge glass windows when the door knocked, "Room service," came a voice.

 _At 5:30 am?!_ He thought. He immediately sensed that something was a miss. He quickly grabbed his gun and went to Fay, "Fay…" he whispered, shaking her up.

She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

"Fay!"

She blinked open her eyes and looked at him, "What is it?" she asked lazily.

"We've got company,"

She sat up, "Not now," rubbing her eyes.

He picked her up in the sheets and put her in the bathroom tub.

"Hey…" she said. "I'm supposed to be working,"

"You don't move under any circumstances, understood?" he told her firmly.

"But, Lee…" she began.

"No." He whispered, looking at her almost angrily. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Promise me,"

She didn't look at him.

'Fay…"

"I promise," she muttered, crossing her arms.

* * *

"Break in," Steve commanded.

"What?!" Christie said surprised.

Steve went to the door and kicked it hard with his legs allowing it to fling open. Yoshimitsu walked in with his sword and looked around; "No one here," he spoke.

"You're wrong," Lee spoke standing in the middle of the room. He had a gun pointing at all three.

"We outnumber you," Christie said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't shoot you," Lee said fiercely.

All three stood in front of him. Suddenly everything happened fast. Yoshimitsu disappeared and the lights went off.

Three gunshots were heard at the same time.

A woman screamed

Then in the darkness there was silence.

* * *

Fay flinched as she heard the gunshots. She stood up to dash into the room, but stopped. _I promised Lee_ , she thought, but a chill went ran down her spine, "Fuck it," she swore tightening the sheets around her. She walked out into the darkness when she stumbled across something. She immediately got up and went to look for a light. She found the switch and gasped, "Oh my god," she whispered, "Oh my god," she repeated.

The thing she had stumbled across was Christie's twisted body. It looked like she had been shot straight into the head while Steve lay half dead. His breathing raspy and the other body was…"Lee?!" she exclaimed going towards him. She moved him to the side and he groaned. She saw that he had been shot right at his lower abdomen. She got up and called the ambulance with shaky fingers. She went back to him and cupped his face, "Lee…" she said trembling, "Open your eyes,"

His breath was coming fast and there was sweat forming on his brows.

"Lee," She repeated, shaking him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I'm…" he coughed, "Sorry,"

"You're not dying on me," she said tears forming at her eyes, "Do you hear me?!" she shouted, "You're not dying on me."

He closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

Seven am

Dionne stirred a bit and snuggled closer to the warm body that was engulfed around her. She opened her eyes and found herself in Mika's arm who was sprawled dead on the sofa. She blushed at the thought and immediately moved away from him. She got startled to hear her phone ring. She moved a bit causing Mika to stir and picked up her phone. "Hello…" she said lazily.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hwoarang asked surprised.

"He is at Anna's," Aya spoke.

He smacked his head and sighed. "So what are we going to do?" he finally asked.

"We'll wait till later. We need to have a plan and catch Paul by surprise."

"Right,"

Aya was going to say more when her phone rang.

* * *

An Hour Later

Fay was sitting in the hospital waiting room. She was still in her evening dress. She was huddled by a chair hugging her knees trying to fight her tears at the turn of events.

Aya, Hwoarang, Dionne, and Mika came running in. Dionne took one look at her and gasped, "Sweetie…" she whispered, hugging Fay tightly.

Aya held her as well, "What happened?" she asked; then she gasped. Fay's cheeks were scratched and her hands were bleeding, "Why weren't you taken care off?!" she demanded, "NURSE?!" Aya yelled.

In a minute, two nurses ran towards her, "Clean her up," Aya ordered.

They didn't even argue with her.

Ten minutes later

"He's in the operating room," Fay spoke sniffing, "They're trying to get the bullet out,"

"How did you get hurt?" Mika asked.

"After Lee shot Steve and Christie. I came out of the bathroom and saw him. I was too busy helping him when Yoshimitsu attacked me," she said, "He was invincible,"

"So where's the bastard?" Hwoarang asked.

"He escaped after I stabbed him," she said, then her voice quivered, "It's been too long!" she said, "Where is he?!" crying softly.

Just as she wailed a doctor came out, "Lee Chaolan?" he asked.

They looked up at him.

"He'll be fine," the doctor said, "Those bullets were killers, but we got them out."

"Bullets?!" Fay asked surprised, "How many hit him?" she asked.

"Two," the doctor said, "You may see him in half an hour."

Fay blinked, "Two bullets?" she asked, "I heard three gunshots."

"So two hit Lee," Mika reasoned.

"What about Steve and Christie?" Fay asked.

"She's right," Aya spoke. "Fay heard three shots. One hit Steve, the other Christie, and that leaves one for Lee," she said talking to herself, "Where did the fourth one come from?" she speculated.

"How many people were in that room again?" Dionne asked.

"I was in the bathroom," she spoke, "Lee, Steve, Christie, and Yoshimitsu were in the other room,"

"Could there have been a fourth person?" Mika asked.

Fay hesitated, "It's possible,"

"I want to see the room," Aya said suddenly.

Fay hugged herself, "This is freaky," she muttered.

Hwoarang took off his jacket and put it on Fay.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Dionne crossed her arms, "Exactly, something's up…" she began. In a minute a nurse walked in, "You may see Mr. Chaolan now," she informed.

They all went in.

* * *

Lee moved and cracked his neck. He swore softly and looked up as Aya and Dionne walked in. They both shrieked and hugged him tightly, "Lee!" Dionne cried out kissing his jaw.

"Easy…" he muttered, wincing.

"Are you alright?" Aya asked worried sitting next to him and placing her hand on his shoulders.

"Let's just say I don't feel like this everyday," he said dryly as he rubbed a hand through his already messed up hair.

Aya smiled, glad that he had his humour back, "We were worried about you,"

He kissed her hand. "I'm fine now," he said, then he looked around, "Please tell me Fay's alright," he said worried because he couldn't see her.

"I'm here," she said coming in. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips lightly, "Don't you ever scare me like that," she said as she started to cry.

"Please don't cry," he told her quietly.

"Lee…" Aya began, "I know this is not the time, but there's something really important I have to ask you,"

"Go ahead, Aya,"

"How many people were in that room,"

"Steve, Christie, Yoshimitsu and myself," he spoke, "That makes it four,"

"Fay heard three gunshots,"

"Me too," Lee said.

"But two got you," Aya remarked.

"Yes, I know,"

"But…"

"I see where you're getting at," he spoke, "There were four bullets,"

"Oh," she mouthed.

"One hit me from the back," he said, "There was no way any one of those three could move fast and shoot me in the back."

"But the only person who could come from behind you is…" Fay began, "Me." Her voice trailing off.

He shook his head, "The bathroom was to my right, but there was a balcony behind me,"

She touched her temple, "I don't know," she said, "You mean someone was watching us before the other three arrived?" she asked going a bit red.

Lee sighed, 'Can we just get out of here?" he asked.

They all nodded.

* * *

Yoshimitsu walked in unstable. His breathing was irregular as he fell in front of Kazuya, "Well?" Kazuya asked crossing his arms, "What's the report?"

"Christie and Steve were killed," he wheezed, "And the bitch stabbed me…" he whispered, trying to control his breathing.

Kazuya sighed shaking his head as Yoshimitsu bled. With a quick reflex, he immediately pulled out a gun and shot him killing him with just one bullet, "Useless bastard," he muttered walking away, then he sighed, "I need a new crew," he spoke, _and I need to find that other bastard, Phoenix._

* * *

Evening

"Easy," Dionne told Lee as she helped him sit onto the sofa.

Lee winced as he sat down slowly touching his abdomen.

Aya propped a pillow behind his head while Mika and Hwoarang rolled their eyes, "Pampering you, eh?" Mika joked.

Lee sighed rubbing the side of his face. He looked tired and he was in no arguing or joking mood.

Fay walked into the room in shorts and a sweater. She looked tired as well as she sat down next to Lee, "Let me see…" she said lifting his shirt gently.

Lee winced again.

Fay's mouth was set in a tight rim as she saw his scar. It was a nasty one on his lower abdomen. She touched it gently and Lee swore softly.

"Fay…" Dionne warned.

"Sorry," she said smiling weakly. "Where did the other one hit you?" she asked him softly.

Hwoarang sighed looking at Aya.

Lee was about to answer when Dionne suddenly spoke up, "Hey, weren't we supposed to find Phoenix?" she asked.

"I found him," Aya said.

"Let's go and get him then," Mika said, "Son of a bitch is causing everybody hell more than they paid for,"

"Yeah," Dionne agreed.

"Okay then." Aya spoke, "I'll go check it out with Dionne and Red," she spoke. "And you two make sure he doesn't move," she ordered, looking at Fay and Mika.

"Actually I'm going to see detective Wulong," Fay announced.

"You're not going anywhere near…" Lee began, but she poked him gently in the abdomen. He immediately winced.

"Wulong?" Dionne asked, "What for?"

"I want the report of that night," she said.

Dionne nodded.

"Okay, but take Mika with you." She said, "You'll have to do with the maids for now," Aya ordered once more looking at Lee. "You better not move." She threatened, making Lee grimace.

* * *

Mika scowled as he sat opposed Lei Wulong. He always hated his office it was so ramped with files, papers, books that he would always get claustrophobic when he entered. He had kept quiet from the beginning while Fay spoke with him. He watched her with his arms crossed as she talked quietly.

Fay frowned studying the report. "There were more than three bullets," she remarked.

"Yes."

"I heard three," she said more to herself.

Lei pulled out some packages, "These are the bullets," he said showing her each tht were sealed in a plastic packagr. "These two hit Steve and Christie," he said, showing her a black edged bullet.

"These came from Lee's gun?" she asked.

He looked focused, "No," he spoke, "These two came from a silencer,"

Mika sat up straight and looked at him curiously.

"None of Lee's bullets were there. I assume Lee's bullets hit Yoshimitsu only," Lei spoke.

"What did Steve and Christie used?" Fay asked.

"Nothing," he spoke, "They didn't have guns,"

Fay looked exasperated, "Then who shot Lee?!" she exclaimed.

Mika put a hand on her shoulder, "Fay heard three shots," looking at Lei, "Those three that she could've heard only could've come from Lee's gun." He spoke, "Where does that leave the others?"

Lei shrugged, "I don't know," he said honestly.

* * *

"You again?!" Anna exclaimed not hiding her annoyance one bit. She was dressed in a black laced gown this time sitting in front of a desk smoking and a glass of red wine in her other hands, "What do you want?" she asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at them.

Aya sat in front of her, "We're looking for Paul,"

Anna raised the perfectly shaped eyebrow again, "Paul?" she asked.

"Yes Phoenix," Dionne spoke, "Where is the bastard?"

She exhaled slowly and looked at them putting her hand under her chin, "I don't know whom you're talking about," she said somewhat haughtily.

Aya put her hand on her shoulders. Frankly she was losing her patience with this woman so she pulled out her gun and pointed it at her head, "Listen to me, woman." She spoke, "The most hateful thing to me in this world is someone that lies, therefore if you lie one more time to me again I am going to blow your brains out. Do you hear me?!" she snapped.

Dionne took a step back and even Hwoarang was afraid.

By now Anna had gone pale.

"Now let's try this one more time," she said cocking the gun's safety off, "Do you know where Phoenix is?" she asked.

Anna closed her eyes and looked at her again, "He was here last night; but he fled when Kazuya almost turned the place upside down."

Aya pushed her off and walked out.

* * *

Mika was driving back home while Fay sat next to him looking at the bullets. She was deep in though when she suddenly looked at him, "Can we go to the hotel?" she asked.

He looked confused.

"I want to see the scene of the crime," she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am," he said making a u-turn.

Fay picked up her cell and called Aya so she could meet them there.

* * *

The hotel

"What were you and Lee exactly up to?" Mika asked as he looked around the room. It was a mess, there were three body marks on the floor indicating Lee, Christie, and Steve. Some blood stains on the carpet. The bed was a mess. It looked like it had gone through hell. Condom wrappers on the bed, bottle of champagne on the floor, glasses broken and a robe by the bathroom.

Fay just glared at him as they both walked and stood in the middle of the room.

Just then Dionne, Aya, and Hwoarang walked in, "What's up?" Dionne asked sauntering in her long heels.

Mika put a hand in his beige pants and looked around, "We've got some complications."

Aya looked around in annoyance as Hwoarang noticed and looked at him, "What?" she asked.

Fay looked at them, "Here's the deal…" she spoke, "Hwoarang stand where Christie's supposed to stand," she said, "Aya in Steve's place, and Dionne in Lee's place," she said, "Mika stay by the light switch,"

They all listened and stood.

"Okay." She began, "Detective Wulong said that two bullets came from this side and hit Steve," she said, looking at Aya and "Christie," going to where Hwoarang is. "They were shot by a silencer, which was not Lee's gun," she said catching them by surprise. "So that means whoever shot them could only be somewhere behind Dionne," she speculated, going to that part of the room. She noticed that behind Dionne was only a coffee table at the side and a huge massive balcony.

"Silencer?" Aya asked. "Wasn't Lee using one?"

"No," she spoke. "Lee used a normal one which we assume is the one that hit Yoshimitsu,"

"Then who shot Lee?" Dionne asked.

"Steve and Christie," Hwoarang spoke.

"They didn't have a gun," Mika answered.

That surprised them again.

"What does this mean?" Hwoarang asked.

"That we're in trouble," Aya muttered.

* * *

Much later

Lee was still where they had left him. He was in pain as he tried to move. Just then the group walked in, and they all had a worried look on their faces, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Dionne sighed sitting next to him, "Something fishy's going on,"

"Tell me."

They all told him what happened.

Lee frowned. "This is not good," he muttered, scratching his hair.

Mika yawned, "Well good or not, I'm going to call it a night," he said leaving.

"Us too," Aya spoke.

Dionne left.

Fay helped Lee to his room.

"What about Phoenix?" Hwoarang asked Aya.

Aya hmmed, "That's weird as well. Kazuya knew where he was," she speculated, "How would he know where Paul was?" she asked herself more than him.

Hwoarang yawned, "Who cares?" he muttered.

"I care?!" she snapped. "How the fuck would he know?" she asked, then she sighed standing up, "I'm going to look for him again," she muttered, carrying her laptop out.

Hwoarang didn't even argue.

* * *

Midnight

Fay was sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace giving it an eerie feel. The living room was cozy though with red and yellow colourings to it. The fire cracking was causing dancing shadows to appear on the wall when Aya walked in, "Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Aya asked.

"Lee's asleep," Fay spoke, and then she frowned as she stretched in her jersey, "Aya?"

"What?" sitting next to her crossing her legs.

"I've been thinking,"

Aya raised an eyebrow.

Fay took a deep breath, "Lee said that he was shot from the back,"

"Yes,"

"But his wounds are from the front. He has none at the back," she spoke.

Aya looked surprised. She was more surprised that she had missed something like that. "You're right," she spoke.

"I don't know what to think," she said worried.

"Maybe he got confused,"

Fay looked at her, "I don't know," she spoke, "What if we assume that then the bullets are all wrong."

Aya scratched her head, "Where's Dionne?" she asked.

"Here I am," Dionne spoke wearing red heavy pajamas as she walked in with a bowl of popcorn, "What's going on?"

Aya hmmed, "Did Lee have a silencer?" she asked.

"He said no," Fay spoke.

"But did he? That still doesn't answer our question." Aya asked again.

Fay's eyes widened, "You're saying he lied?" she asked, "Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Who knows," Aya muttered.

Fay looked even more worried than before.

* * *

Morning

"It's like he's disappeared," Aya muttered almost bitterly.

Dionne didn't say anything as she quietly sipped her coffee.

In a minute Fay walked in. She was in disguise wearing a white mini skirt with a beige fur coat and she had replaced her long hair with a short black bob and huge glasses.

"What are you up to?" Dionne asked.

"You're going to go ask about the gun," Aya confirmed.

"Yes," Fay spoke.

"Where are you going to go exactly?" she asked.

"The weapon store downtown,"

Dionne smiled, "And of course you don't want anyone to know,"

"But of course," Fay spoke walking out.

"Good luck!" Dionne shouted.

"I'll find him. Even if it kills me." Aya muttered reassuming to her laptop, _I'm going to find him even if it kills me_ , she repeated.

* * *

Lee groaned as he tried to walk. He was using a crutch but so far all the damn thing did was poke into his ribs making his pain worsen by the minute. He finally threw the crutch away and walked downstairs with the support of the banister. He walked along only wearing pants and an open shirt as he looked around the luxurious living room. He looked around when he heard female laughter coming from the kitchen _, it's weird how they always spend time in the kitchen,_ he thought walking towards them. He found Aya and Dionne hovering over Aya's laptop, "Hi," he said.

Both women looked up blushing, but then Aya closed her laptop and looked at Lee, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he spoke, sitting on a chair.

Dionne walked over to him in shorts, "Coffee?" she asked, "Croissant?"

He sighed, "Just coffee if you don't mind,"

She walked over to the coffee machine as Lee looked at Aya again, "Where's Fay?" he asked noticing that she wasn't there.

Aya looked at him pushing her long locks behind her ears, "She went to get a few things she needed,"

He just nodded putting a hand through his messed up hair as Dionne put the cup in front of him.

Aya eyed him curiously thinking to herself, _why in the world would Lee lie about the gun?_ She thought, _but we're not sure yet, I hope Fay gets some answers._

"Yo," Hwoarang spoke interfering with her thoughts.

Aya looked at him and smile, "Hi,"

"Do you realize your laptop's blinking?" he spoke.

Aya immediately rushed to it and her eyes widened, "I found him?!" she exclaimed, then she suddenly stopped and looked at Dionne.

"What is it?" Lee asked catching that look.

"He's at the weapon store downtown," Aya spoke looking at Dionne. She had a very unsettling and horrified look on her face. Even Dionne trembled a bit.

* * *

Fay walked into the weapon store. It was a small place filled with all types guns and no one really knew about it unless you really knew your weapons. The shop was located downtown in one of the sleaziest areas of the city, but once entering the place it was high class. She found herself in the black room with only one other customer. She didn't even give him a second glance. She walked straight to the counter and a man walked to her. He was a huge bulky man, his head was shaved and he wore a black vest with matching pants, "Yes?" he asked in a deep rough voice.

"I'm looking for a silencer," she spoke.

"We don't have one of those," he said, putting a cigarette into his mouth.

She crossed her arms revealing a bit skin, "Listen to me, Mr.…"

"Marduk,"

"I've been searching everywhere for a silencer and I heard this is a place to get one," she began, "I don't care how much it costs, but I want one of your best ones," she said firmly, raising her eyebrow, "So no BS please,"

At that point Fay noted that the other man was standing next to her, but she still didn't glance at him.

He left her alone for a minute and came back with a box. He clicked it open and revealed a beautiful tiny black pistol, "This is one of the best," he spoke lifting it, "Only two other have this silencer in this city."

She took it from him and smiled, "This is perfect," she spoke, "Who has it?" she asked curiously.

"Confidential, ma'am,"

She pouted, but then shrugged, she knew he has to have their names in file so she would come back later with Aya and Di and get it. "I'll take it,"

"Good choice," spoke the man next to her.

She turned and almost froze, _Paul?! Phoenix?_ She thought amazed.

He looked at her with intense eyes and smiled a bit.

 _No wonder I didn't recognize him_ , she thought. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was put down with no gel or anything else. _What to do? What to do?_ She thought.

In a minute the door opened, "Freeze, Phoenix," Aya spoke holding a gun.

With a quick speed, Paul grabbed Fay and put a knife to her throat.

Dionne and Hwoarang stood by the door as well.

"What the…" Craig began.

"Police," Hwoarang told him, showing a badge.

Craig just closed the shop.

"I'll cut her up," Paul threatened holding onto her neck almost choking her while holding a knife to her face.

Lee walked in, "Don't you dare hurt my angel," he said angrily.

Paul was surprised.

 _Oh no_ , Fay thought.

"Angel?" he asked not knowing that his hostage was one of them, and then he laughed evilly and slashed the knife into Fay's thighs.

Fay cried out as Craig used that opportunity and hit Paul hard with the back of a gun making him black out.

Hwoarang picked Fay up, "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "He just caught me by surprise,"

"You're bleeding," Dionne told her.

"It's alright," Fay spoke.

Lee's eyes were hard to read. He held onto his wound, and picked up his cell and made a few phone calls then they all carried Paul and went back to the mansion.

* * *

Fay was bandaged up sitting on the chair.

Aya and Dionne were with her while Lee was still on his cell. Mika was there as well making a report on Lei's orders and Paul was locked up in the interrogation room that was in the basement of Lee's mansion. Hwoarang sighed looking around knowing there was trouble.

Lee finally hung up.

Fay swallowed a bit, "Lee…" she began.

"Not a word right now," he said sharply, "I'll talk to you later." Hen he turned to look at Mika and Hwoarang, "Move both of you. We're going to talk to Paul." He said, leaving the room. Lee was too angry to even feel the pain of his wounds.

Fay covered her face, "Damnit," she swore.

"It's okay," Dionne told her.

"No. It's not okay," she spoke, "He knows that I thought he lied. I went to verify his lie," she said choking, "I am not in a good situation."

Aya sighed. She knew Fay was right but she couldn't just tell her, "Just wait and see till he talks to Paul, okay?" she spoke.

Fay didn't even reply.

* * *

Paul woke up with a slap, "Alright Phoenix. Game's over," Lee spoke, "No more games and no more lies."

Paul grunted.

Mika was worried. He hoped Paul wouldn't make any wrong move. Lee was in a very dangerous mood.

"Tell me about the new shipment," Lee spoke.

Paul glared at him then almost hmped and looked away.

Lee pulled out a gun.

Mika looked at Hwoarang and he nodded. Both men held Lee's shoulders, "Hey…" Lee began as they walked him to the door.

"You're in no interrogating mood," Hwoarang told him, "You're too pissed."

"You go up deal with your angel while we deal with this bastard," Mika spoke closing the room on him.

Lee was too angry to even argue.

"Okay, Phoenix just us," Hwoarang spoke flipping a chair and sitting on it. "And you owe us for saving your ass."

"I don't talk to him. What makes you think I'll talk to you?" Paul almost spat in the dreadful room. It was clammy and dark while he was tied to a chair.

"We will make you talk," Hwoarang spoke confidently.

* * *

Aya was in the kitchen when she noticed Lee walking in; "How did it go?" she asked.

He looked at her and sat down, "I don't know. They threw me out."

"Temper got the best of you," she said knowingly.

Lee didn't say anything.

Aya poured a glass of water and handed it to him, "She's upstairs in her room," Aya spoke, "Drink this. Cool down, and then go talk to her,"

Lee pushed the glass away, "We have other problems to worry about," he muttered.

"Then she is the most important problem to you?!" Aya snapped.

Lee didn't say anything.

Aya didn't even bother anymore with him. She just left him and went downstairs to make sure those two don't kill Paul.

* * *

Later

Fay was sitting on her bed. She had not even gone to Lee's room. She was in one of the other bedrooms which suited her mood just fine. It was black with white streaks. She sighed realizing that what she had done was really stupid, _I could've just asked him_ , she thought to herself. She was so consumed with guilt that she didn't notice Dionne enter, "Honey…" she began.

"How could I've been so stupid?!" she snapped.

Dionne hugged her, "It's alright,"

"We all make stupid mistakes. hell, I lost count." she said, trying to make her cheer up. "Well, Lee is important to you."

Fay smiled weakly, then she saw Lee walk into her room. The smile immediately vanished "A minute Dionne," he spoke.

Dionne scooted out.

* * *

"Listen hear," Kazuya began, "New man or no new man. I will not delay my own shipment and price," he said, "To hell with this Violet," he said, looking at whatever's left of his members, "Get me new recruits and don't hesitate to shoot them if they say no, and find me Lee's fucking place!" he barked angrily. Kazuya poured a glass of wine in his expensive room and was seething as he drank. He just took a sip and then slammed the glass across the glass making it go all red like blood and it didn't make a pretty picture in a room that was only lit by the fireplace, _damn that Lee and his fucking angels!_

* * *

"So…" Mika began, "Where do you want to begin with?" he asked.

Paul glared at them, "Listen…fuck you!" he spat, "And fuck him," he spat, looking at Hwoarang.

Mika didn't even budge, "Yeah well knowing your sexual traits. You wish," he spoke, "Now about this…" he began when Aya walked in.

"Paul," she began, "We hate doing this, but you're leaving us no choice," she said handing him a file.

Paul glared at her and she realized that his hands were tied up.

Aya opened the file, "Does a Ms. Chang Law ring a bell to you," she asked.

Paul immediately paled.

Mika looked surprised, but Hwoarang looked proud.

"That's correct, Paul," she said crossing her arms, "We can take her away from you if you don't cooperate with us."

Paul gritted his teeth.

"And believe me foster homes are not a nice place for children to be in no matter what the orphanage says."

Paul closed his eyes sweat on his brows. He finally looked at her with dead eyes, "What do you want to know?"

Mika opened his notebook and began taking notes.

* * *

"Don't be mad," Fay told Lee quietly as he sat next to her.

He remained silent for a minute, and then finally spoke, "I am furious."

She bit her lip and put her hand on his shoulder, "Please…don't…" she said her voice trembling a bit, "It was a mistake."

"A mistake?!" he asked, " First, you didn't trust me. Then you endangered yourself without telling anyone. And third, you got lucky that Paul didn't kill you. What kind of a mistake is that?!" he snapped. It was clear that he was trying really hard to control his temper.

Fay looked hurt. She cupped the side of his face, "Lee…" she began, "I'm sorry," she cried, "I just didn't know what to do? I needed answers."

He stood up, pushing her hands away from his face.

She looked at him a bit shocked, "You're pushing me away?" she asked softly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You did that all by yourself," he said leaving the room.

* * *

Later

"Nothing?" Dionne asked shocked, "He knows nothing?" she asked surprised.

Hwoarang sighed, "He's been trying to hide from Kazuya since he messed up with the first shipment, so he knows nothing of the new one."

Mika whistled. "What a waste,"

Aya sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'm curious…" Mika began, "Who's Chang Law?"

Aya smiled weakly, "It was a coincidence I stumbled across her. She's Marshal Law's daughter. Paul's her guardian,"

"Marshal's dead?" Dionne asked.

Aya nodded, "Apparently they were good friends," she answered, "I found her, and I found his weakness,"

Dionne nodded, "What of Paul now?" she asked.

"He's been taken to Lei. They're going to lock him up for some time," Mika answered.

"Good riddance," Hwoarang muttered.

Just then Lee came down, "What's happened?"

Aya quickly filled him in.

"So no leads?" Lee asked.

She shook her head.

Dionne sighed, "This is tiring," she said, "Why don't we just go up to Kazuya and kill him?" she asked almost annoyed.

Hwoarang chuckled lightly, "Always to the point,"

She huffed, crossing her arms.

Fay came down looking calm and composed, "Where's Paul?" she asked softly.

They quickly filled her up as well.

"So where does that leave us?" she finally asked.

"I say we look for a new lead," Aya spoke.

No one argued with her.

* * *

Fay groaned, "Do we have to do this?" she asked looking at the white halter dress that Aya had handed her.

"Yes," Aya said putting on a golden dress that was off one shoulder. It went great with her tan while Dionne wore a reddish sexy Spanish dress that perfected her complexion.

"You said we were going to hit the streets!" Fay snapped, "There was no mention of dressing up and having a dinner especially on Valentine's Day!"

Aya glared at her while brushing her hair. Dionne was wearing a pair of earrings, "Were going to one of the richest restaurants in the streets. That's basically where all the con men, drug dealers, and dirt comes from,"

Fay crossed her arms, "I still don't see why we all need to go,"

"You and Lee can't avoid each other," Dionne muttered, as she applied eyeliner.

"We are not avoiding each other,"

"Then stop being a brat and get dressed," Aya said wearing her favorite necklace, which was an angel shaped that all three women shared.

Fay sighed. There was no point in arguing. She left the room and went to change.

* * *

Later

Hwoarang sighed, "A suit again?" he muttered, "Why do you keep torturing me like this!" he demanded looking at Aya, "And you look lovely by the way."

She smiled at him and hugged him, "Happy Valentine's day,"

"Great night to celebrate," he muttered sarcastically looking at Fay who sat quietly by Dionne's side while Lee next to her.

She elbowed him in the ribs, "Red…" she hissed.

In a minute Mika walked in with, "Mitch?!" Aya asked surprised.

Mitch grinned sheepishly and sat next to Dionne.

"Believe it or not; but this asshole has some leads," Mika spoke sitting down next to Hwoarang.

"Well?" Lee asked looking at him disapprovingly.

"He's a big shot that happens to be onto the drug shipment, it seems he is linked to Kazuya's," Mitch spoke.

"How do you know this shit?" Dionne asked almost challenging him.

Mitch looked at her, "I just know, okay." he said, closing the subject, "Anyway…He will have some leads for us,"

"He's willing to talk?!" Fay asked surprised making him look at her.

Mitch looked at her and grinned, "You look stunning," he complemented boldly. She was wearing a white halter dress that showed off her breasts very not so modestly; unlike the other two women that decided to flow their graceful hair onto their shoulders. She had pulled it up and wore long dangling earrings.

Mika cleared his throat.

Fay looked surprised, but nodded her thanks.

Aya rolled her eyes while Lee lit a cigarette, "Answer her question," Aya spoke making him blush.

"That's the problem. He is too of a cocky ass arrogant bastard to get involved with police," Mitch spoke, "He's happy where he is,"

"And the son of a bitch is…" Hwoarang asked.

"Edward Gordo, A.K.A Eddy Gordo," Mitch spoke as he looked towards the door, "And there he is,"

They all looked at the door as a tall man of 188cm walked in. He looked well built and lean. In his dark suit, the aroma of money and power roamed around him giving him a different aura than the others. Two women escorted him as the waiter took him to a table on the side.

"He looks good enough to eat," Dionne whispered sipping her wine.

Aya grinned while Fay just rolled her eyes.

"So what to do?" Hwoarang asked.

"Do you want to do the honours Dionne?" Aya asked, winking at her.

Dionne grinned, "Let me at him," she said standing up.

"It's obvious," Fay groaned, "Go to the bathroom, fix yourself and then walk out looking around. Make sure you get eye contact," she instructed.

"Done," Dionne said picking up her bag.

Mika whistled, "He doesn't have a chance,"

They chatted for a while when Fay had had enough. She just couldn't sit there anymore, "Listen guys…" she began, "Do you mind if I leave?" she asked, standing up."I'm tired."

Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Let me drop you off," Mitch offered standing up, but Lee and Hwoarang stood up at the same time, "It's alright, Mitch." Lee spoke, "We're going to make a stop on the way," motioning his head for Fay to follow him.

Aya smirked, i _t's funny how they are way too overprotective_ , she thought knowing exactly why Hwoarang and Lee would rather be dead then leave Fay alone with Mitch.

Hwoarang sat down, "Oh yeah, I forgot," he said smacking his forehead.

Fay didn't even argue as Lee walked out and she followed him.

* * *

Dionne was in the bathroom reapplying lipstick. _Let's see Mr. Gordo resist this_ , she thought confidently as she pulled her dress a bit up revealing a bit of cleavage. She finally flipped her hair and bumped into someone as she was on her way walking out. Since this was a unisex bathroom it was normal for a man to walk in. Dionne suddenly froze watching the man in front of her, who was dressed in a dark fitting suit, _how could we have missed him?!_ She thought to herself as Kazuya recognized her as well.

* * *

Later

Lee drove Fay quietly back to the mansion. She was flipping at the channels of his system and then until she was finally satisfied with her selection. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Lee pulled out a cigarette and pulled down the window as he drove. Lee's cell suddenly started ringing and Fay opened her eyes. She clutched her heart knowing that something wasn't right.

"Chaolan," he spoke into the phone.

"Lee, you better get here now," Aya spoke calmly.

Lee swore softly hanging up.

"It's Dionne, isn't it?!" Fay asked suddenly.

"She didn't say,"

She looked at him fear in her eyes and he noted she was much paler than usual, "Hurry, Lee."

He didn't argue.

* * *

"There were signs of struggle," Hwoarang spoke looking at the bathroom. The sink was broken, door half crushed, and other signs while the window was open.

Mika sighed rubbing his hair, "How could we have missed him?" he muttered.

Mitch didn't say anything, pulling out a cigarette.

"Sir…" the manager began, "This is a non smoking restaurant,"

Mitch ignored him.

Fay just entered followed by Lee and was about to say something when they heard a scream from outside.

Hwoarang and Aya didn't even argue. They just ran out followed by the others.

"Let go off me you son of a bitch!" Dionne struggled as Kazuya pulled her towards his limo that was parked at the side.

She kicked, slapped, scratched, and flayed, but he was much too strong for her. She even tried her fighting, but the stupid dress wouldn't let her and her gun was strapped against her thigh making it impossible for her to reach.

Kazuya gave her a hard slap and she gasped falling onto the floor, "Stupid bitch," he swore pulling out his gun, "I'll do myself a favour and just shoot you here," he said looking at her.

She glared at him.

In a minute a bullet zoomed by Kazuya, "Shit," he swore.

"You're not touching her," Aya warned pointing the gun at him.

Kazuya still kept at Dionne's view. "I will shoot her," he warned.

"But that won't stop me from shooting you as well," Aya said.

In a minute Lee followed standing next to Mika and Fay, "Ahhh…brother," Kazuya began, "One of your angels are in trouble, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Lee remained quiet.

Fay looked at Kazuya and then gasped.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

She just shook her head, _impossible,_ she thought.

Aya noted Fay's look, but didn't say anything.

"Walk away," Lee said quietly. "If one starts shooting, no one will win,"

Kazuya glared at him and then realized he was right. If he even touches Dionne then he doubt he would be getting out alive. He finally put his gun down and walked away. "We will meet again,"

"Why'd you let him go?!" Mika asked angrily.

"I will not jeopardize any of my angels, Mika." Lee spoke, "You might work that way, but I don't," he said, going to Dionne, "You all right?" he asked.

Dionne nodded standing up, as Mitch offered her his jacket. "Thanks,"

"What about Gordo?" Lee asked.

"Fled when he heard the commotion in the bathroom," Hwoarang answered.

Fay was quiet. Aya realized something had seriously bothered her when she saw Kazuya. "Fay?" Aya asked.

"Not now,"

"Come on," Lee spoke, "Let's leave,"

Everybody obliged.

* * *

1am

"Can't sleep?" Dionne asked Aya as she walked into the study where Aya was seated wearing shorts and a sweater.

"No," Aya answered.

Dionne stuffed her hands in her robe, "I just saw Fay," she began.

"And?"

"She's smoking…." Dionne spoke, "And drinking,"

Aya shook her head, "Where is she?"

"In the TV room upstairs,"

"Let's go,"

Both women walked upstairs to the TV room. It was a small room. But it was comfortable, with a huge comfy sofa, a large sound system and a gigantic TV screen. Aya swore softly watching Fay. She was on the floor her head on the sofa while she smoked and there was a small glass and a bottle of wine next to her, "Must you do this?" Aya asked.

Fay shrugged, "I need my head to be full," she muttered exhaling.

Dionne hesitated, "What's wrong Fay?" she asked worried.

Fay shook the cigarette a bit and dust it into the ashtray, "I found the silencer." she said in disbelief. "It was under his pillow," her voice quivering, "Kazuya was holding the same one," she said rubbing her forehead, "I don't know what to think."

"Why would he lie?" Dionne asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Lee spoke walking in.

All three women gasped.

Lee stood next to Aya. He was only wearing loose dark trainers, it fell right onto his waist. It was obvious that he had just finished training. "The silencer was used there, but not by me," he spoke.

"By whom?" Aya asked raised an eyebrow.

"It was used by me," said a voice of another person walking in.

* * *

A Hour Later

"Jesus," Mika whispered, "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" he muttered, looking at Jin who sat in the middle of the TV room while the three women were yelling at Lee.

"Yep," Hwoarang sighed crossing his legs.

"I can't believe you hid something like this from me?!" Fay snapped at Lee, "And furthermore you don't talk to me because I was getting suspicious! How dare you do this to me?!" she yelled angrily as she stormed out of the room pushing Mika out of her way.

Lee rubbed a hand through his hair. "I couldn't afford to let anyone know," he muttered.

Aya crossed her arms, "Really now, Lee. Hiding something like this from us is big." She spoke very disappointed in him.

"You don't trust us?!" Dionne asked, "How are we supposed to work for someone that doesn't trust us?!" she demanded.

"This is not about trust…" he began.

"Save it!" they both snapped at him.

Dionne shook her head disgustedly and left the room angrily, while Aya glared at Jin, "Well…And what do you have to say?" she asked.

Jin shrugged.

Aya walked out of the room not saying another word.

"You're screwed," Jin finally muttered.

Mika frowned, "Did Lei have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"It was his idea," Jin spoke.

"I should've known," Mika muttered.

Hwoarang stood up, "Yeah well…"

"You knew, didn't you?" Mika asked Hwoarang.

"But of course," Hwoarang spoke leaving the room.

* * *

"Asshole," Fay muttered dragging on her cigarette.

Aya plucked the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it, "You and these disgusting things don't go together," she scolded.

Fay scowled.

"I can't believe he did that," Dionne complained sitting up on the kitchen table.

"I don't even want to know how long he was in that bedroom," Fay suddenly muttered.

"So where does that leave us?" Dionne asked.

"We'll let him think were steamed then we'll ask him what he was up to," Aya said sitting down.

"I am not talking to him," Fay said stubbornly.

"Come on Fay. Don't act stubborn," Hwoarang said walking in.

"You wouldn't be this calm if he hadn't told you!" Fay snapped angrily at him.

Hwoarang glared a bit, but then sighed realizing that she was right.

Lee walked in and all three women glared at him, "Okay everyone. Out!" he commanded.

They all looked surprised, but to his surprise they actually stood up and were ready to leave, "Not you," he told Fay.

She glared at him.

"Why her?!" Dionne snapped unmeaning fully.

"Because you two I can handle later, but not her." he said.

Fay gasped, then she tightened her fists, "Over my dead body," she said haughtily ready to leave the room, but Aya and Dionne stopped her, "He has a point," Aya winked at her and threw her back in the room.

Dionne grinned and locked the door.

"Hey?!" Fay shouted pounding her fists on the door, "Open the damn door!" she screeched.

Lee was amused, but then sighed realizing he now had to deal with her temper.

* * *

"Well…" Aya asked crossing her arms, "What's your story?" looking at Jin who was sprawled on the sofa.

"Well…" he began scratching his head, "I don't know where to start," he muttered.

"From where you got shot and everybody thought you were dead would be nice," Dionne said sitting down on the sofa opposite him.

* * *

_From Chapter Four_

_Aya stood quietly by Jin's grave. She prayed silently of his loss, but she smiled a bit. They had buried him next to his beloved, Julia Chang. He was a boy who didn't have the right guidance, she thought sadly. She looked to her side and found Dionne looking lost as well. Fay was the worse of all as she was feeling guilty. I don't blame her, Aya thought thinking of what had happened, "Girls…"_

_They both looked at her._

_Aya stood between them and put her arm over each girl's shoulders and walked back to the car._

_Just as the three women left; a figure came out of the shadows. He was watching them for a while. He got lucky that the bullet didn't go through his chest. He had survived it, for the locket Julia had given him for his birthday three years ago stopped the bullet from penetrating into his wound. It was there, but it wasn't lethal. He hated doing this, but he knew he has to stay low for now, and the only one could help him was Lee. So he picked up his phone with his left hand, for his right was in a cast and dialled Lee's number…._

* * *

"So he agreed to help you just like that?!" Dionne asked surprised.

"No," Jin muttered, "I had to make him promise not to tell," he said sheepishly.

Dionne pursed her lips giving him a stupid look.

Jin shrugged.

"Well, what's done is done." Aya said with authority, "We need to plan our next move now; Dionne got lucky tonight,"

"Why? What happened?" Jin asked.

They two women quickly filled him with what had happened making Jin whistle.

* * *

"Don't you dare talk to me or come near me!" Fay told Lee angrily. She was fuming mad and she didn't want him around.

"Fay…"

"What you did was unforgivable!" she snapped, "I hate you for doing that to me," she said angrily, giving him her back.

Lee walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off, "Don't…" she said, "Don't touch me." Lee ignored her and turned her around, "Fay, listen to me." He began putting his hands on both of her shoulders; "Don't get emotional with me now." He told her quietly.

Fay took a deep breath and put her hands on his chest. Lee was surprised. She looked at him and took a deep breath again, "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

She took in a shaky breath and looked at him, "I think…" she began, "I think I'm pregnant,"

* * *

"Pregnant?!" Dionne asked shocked, "You're pregnant?"

Fay sighed sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Aya asked her arms folded.

Fay held the small tube in front of her, "Lee made me take it earlier, and it's positive," she muttered, looking at them.

Dionne whistled.

Aya looked at Fay, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Fay replied frantically, "I want it so much, but not now!" she said almost hysterically, "Not with all this chaos going on,"

"Abortion?" Dionne said almost grimacing.

Fay paled.

"I guess not," Dionne spoke upon looking at her friend's face.

Aya looked at Fay just as Lee walked in, "Well…?" she asked.

Lee rubbed his hand at the side of his face, "It's her call, Aya," he said, "I will support and take care of it no matter what,"

Fay smiled.

"We're here too, Fay." Dionne offered, "You know the baby will be protected,"

"But what we do is dangerous…" she said, "I'm not as strong as you Di. I won't be able to go through what you did…" her voice trembling.

Dionne hugged her tightly not knowing what else to say.

Aya just kept quiet.

"Well…?" Lee finally asked.

Fay looked down and patted her tummy lightly, "I would never live with myself if I killed her," she said softly, "And…." She began, but then stopped, "I want to keep her,"

Aya and Dionne squealed in delight hugging each other, while Lee smiled a bit, "I think I'm too old to be a father," he said kissing her cheeks lightly.

Fay smiled and allowed him to hug her, and then in a minute all three of them turned to serious, "You realize what's going to happen now, Fay, don't you?" Lee asked.

She looked confused.

"You will be highly guarded, full time security…" Lee began.

"No more missions," Aya added.

"And especially no pouting," Dionne finished off grinning as she noted her friends pout forming already.

"But…"

"No buts." Lee spoke firmly, "Subject close,"

Fay crossed her arms, but then sighed, "You're right," she said softly.

* * *

"A baby?!" Mika asked surprised.

"Woah!" Hwoarang whistled.

Mika smacked Lee hard in the back, "Didn't know you had it in you old man,"

Lee glared at him.

"Let's have a baby shower!" Dionne exclaimed.

They all looked weirdly at her, but Fay cleared her throat. "You still have some explaining to do," she said pointing at Jin. "I didn't forget,"

Lee explained quickly.

Fay sighed and shook her head, "I was really beginning to think that you're the enemy," she told him. "With the gun and everything,"

He shrugged.

Aya stepped out, "Alright…" she spoke, "Boys, we need to decide on our next target,"

"What about Phoenix downstairs?" Dionne asked.

"Let him go," Lee spoke.

They all looked at him surprised.

"That man's a fag. He's already got enough problems." He reasoned.

Mika sighed, "I know we busted our ass trying to find him, but he's right," agreeing with him, "Paul's screwed anyway,"

"What about Eddy Gordo?" Hwoarang asked.

"Eddy?!" Jin asked, "Why him?"

"We believe him to be our next target," Fay answered sitting on the sofa.

Jin looked a bit surprised, "Whatever you say,"

"You know something we don't" Aya asked.

He sighed, "It's just," snapping his finger, "I don't know; it's Eddy." He spoke, "He's nice,"

Hwoarang sighed, "Pathetic," leaving the room.

"Loser," Mika muttered sitting on the sofa next to Fay and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ahem," Fay cleared her throat.

"What?" Mika asked, "What?!" when he saw all ladies glare at him, "Oh fuck! Don't tell me I can't smoke around her?" looking at Fay.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Fay demanded looking back at him as she crossed her arms.

"Never mind," he said, pulling the cigarette away.

At the same time Lee pulled out one as well.

"Lee…" Aya warned.

"It's my house," he spoke lighting it; he then saw the glares and shook his head going to the garden.

The three women smiled.

* * *

Later

Dionne was seated in the office that Lee had prepared for them and watched Aya work on few things. "What's going on?"

"We have small jobs," she spoke, "Mr. Kazuya is not our only enemy," she spoke.

"Yeah," Dionne agreed; then she crossed her knees and looked at her, "Aya…?" she asked.

Aya typed stuff, "Yeah?" as the computer light gave a weird glow to her face.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"About?"

"Everything."

She shrugged as she continued typing their other work.

In a minute Fay walked in, "How's everything?" she asked.

"A few small cases to handle, nothing too big." Aya spoke swiftly.

"I forgot about those," Fay admitted.

"I don't blame you," Dionne spoke quietly.

Fay smiled weakly, "Anyway, I'm going to see Lee. I still need to talk to him properly," she said bidding them good night, "Need anything just scream,"

They both nodded.

* * *

Mika sat in the living room smoking. He knew he should get going but frankly he just wasn't in the mood to get up and go to his apartment as he put the cigarette out. He sighed as he fell onto the sofa, closed his eyes and slept. _To hell with imposing, I'm tired damnit!_ He thought sleeping.

* * *

"You should be in bed," Hwoarang spoke walking into the office, "Both of you," upon noticing Dionne there as well.

Dionne stretched, "Yeah, I think I will," kissing his cheeks and leaving.

"And you're going to tell what's bothering you," he said, sitting in front of Aya.

"I am fine," she spoke typing.

"No, you're not." He said knowing her very well, "You're going crazy with worry." He said, "Already you're trying to think up of ways in protecting Fay's baby,"

She didn't reply.

* * *

Lee was still at the balcony smoking when he heard someone approach him.

"Hi," Fay said softly.

He looked at her, "Hi,"

"How are you feeling?" she asked shivering as a breeze passed by.

"You're cold, Fay. You should be inside,"

"Are you freaked as well?" ignoring his comment.

He threw the cigarette away, "No," he said, "I already take care of you three all the time,"

Fay sighed, he wasn't helping at all, she turned around, "I'm going to get some rest," she spoke, "I'll see you in the morning,"

"Good night,"

* * *

"Looks like we have a refugee," Fay remarked as she saw Mika asleep on the sofa.

Jin just smirked.

"He looks adorable," Fay commented as she took a blanket from the guest closet and put it on Mika.

"Has he been good to you?" Jin asked.

"No more than you have," she told him heatedly. "How dare you put up Lee with lying to me," she told him suddenly angry as she remembered the previous events.

"Wha-"

"First you die on us making me feel that it was my fault because you jumped in front of me when that bastard tried to shoot me!" she snapped, "Then you walk into the room like nothing happened in the first place!" she exclaimed, glaring at him, "I couldn't sleep for months!"

"It's not my fault if you couldn't sleep!" he snapped back at her.

Fay gasped and was going to kill him if a pair of strong hands didn't grab her arms, "That's enough, Fay." Mika said firmly, "He's already a wanted man."

"I don't care!" she yelled, "You son of a bitch!" she said, trying to get away from Mika.

"Anyway, why are you so worked up?!" Jin demanded, "Lee asked me not to say anything; it's not like I willingly said I wanted to hide."

Fay slapped him; hard. "I hate all of you!" leaving the room.

Just then Aya, Dionne, and Lee entered, "What the…" Dionne asked.

"It's normal." Aya spoke, "She's going through an emotional turmoil right now," she reasoned, "All pregnant women do."

"But taking it out on me?!" Jin asked surprised.

"Hey, you're lucky you didn't hear anything from us!" Dionne snapped almost angrily at him.

Lee looked wryly at everyone.

"This is your cue to leave," Aya hinted looking at Lee.

He just walked out without further word.

Mika slumped back onto the sofa and closed his eyes, "Good night," he muttered immediately sleeping.

"You go to bed and get some rest. We'll discuss this further in the morning." Aya commanded looking at Jin.

Jin didn't even argue.

* * *

Lee went to his room and was surprised not to find Fay there. He swore softly and went to the room at the end of the hall; the one she had gone to when they had fought. He did find her. She was slumped on the sofa with her arms crossed. "Fay."

She didn't look at him.

He looked at her and rubbed his jaw, "Move over," He ordered, sitting next to her on the sofa, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered, "I just can't seem not to get upset,"

"Emotional turmoil was the word Aya used," He explained, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, Lee." She spoke, "I know this is the last thing you need in your life right now,"

"Why would I not want this?" he asked, "Come on, Fay." He told her, "You know I'm happy for you, for the both of us. I have never seen Dionne or Aya so excited either,"

She smiled, but then bit her lip, "But…" she started... her voice trailed off, "I keep remembering Christina,"

He stood up, "You know…" he spoke, "I've been meaning to show you something," He said, taking her hands, "Come."

* * *

"What?" Aya asked surprised.

"He took her out on his bike? At this hour?" Dionne asked looking at her watch, "It's almost 3am,"

Hwoarang shrugged.

"Fay shouldn't even be on a bike," Aya scorned.

"It's her life," Hwoarang muttered.

"But…" Aya began.

"You need to go to bed. The three of us have that job at the museum," he spoke shutting her up.

Aya just glared, "You keep that tone up with me and you're not getting any tonight." She threatened.

Dionne blushed upon seeing Hwoarang's pained expression.

* * *

Jin sighed, as he lay down asleep. He was worried, way too worried then he should be. He had no idea what the plan was or what he was doing at Lee's. His father had to be stopped whether Lee, his angels, or he did it. _That bastard has to be stopped_ , he thought as he drifted off with those disturbing thoughts.

* * *

"Wow," Fay whispered as Lee stopped the bike. He took off his black helmet and steadied the bike. "Where are we?" as she got off.

"Orphanage," he spoke taking her hands and leading her through the grass. "After what you told me about Di's baby, I did some investigation,"

She remained silent.

"And here's the result," he said, as he knocked on the door.

A few minutes a four year toddler opened the door accompanied by an old woman.

Fay gasped, "Oh my god," she whispered, "Oh my god!"

* * *

Later

Lee sighed. He wasn't expecting for Fay to faint. "Fay…" he said softly, shaking her. "Wake up," he whispered, patting her cheeks lightly.

She stirred and groaned, "My head…" she muttered, holding onto her head.

"It's alright, sweetie." He said helping her sit up.

The young girl brought a glass of water, "Fay," she said softly, "Water."

Fay took it with shaking hands and swallowed it whole. Then she eyed the young girl. She was much the same except more grown dark ebony hair and eyes like her mother; she smiled her usual radiant smile as she caught Fay staring at her. "How…." Her voice trailed off.

"Mrs. Linkin found a young girl lost in the forest one time, and coincidentally one of her children had ran off the same day, so…"

"Oh my god!" she whispered, "Jamie got the wrong kid!" she exclaimed, "He got the wrong kid!" she almost shouted. "Oh, Lee…" she shouted, hugging him tightly. "Dionne's going to die!" she said crying, "And Aya."

He lifted her chin and looked at her, "That's why I tell you not to worry," he told her quietly, "You're an angel and god is on your side,"

She smiled at that.

* * *

Morning

Dionne was frozen; "Oh my god,"

"Jesus!" Hwoarang swore.

"What the…" Jin began.

"I don't believe it," Aya whispered.

"Who's this?" Mika asked curiously as they saw Fay bring a little girl to the living room. "You gave birth already?!"

Fay glared at him.

"Explanation. Now." Aya authorized.

Fay quickly explained.

"And how long were you going to hide this?!" Aya snapped at Lee.

"Don't…" Fay spoke softly, "He found her yesterday,"

"How did you know in the first place?!" Aya demanded.

Everyone started to argue when…

"Mama." Christina spoke, looking at Dionne.

Dionne fainted.

* * *

Two Hours Later

"This is a disaster," Lee muttered as Hwoarang slapped Dionne awake.

"You're telling me," Jin agreed.

"Guys." Fay spoke, "Let's leave Dionne alone with her daughter," she said shooing everyone away, "Even you, Aya."

Aya reluctantly followed.

"How the hell did he know? How the hell…" Aya kept swearing.

"I told him, Aya." Fay said quietly.

"You had no right to," she snapped.

"I had to," was all that Fay said.

Aya left the room swearing like mad.

"Why is she mad?" Mika asked, "Shouldn't she be ecstatic,"

"She is mad because she wasn't the one to find her," Hwoarang explained reading a magazine. "She is like their mother,"

Jin kept quiet, _And I thought that these angels had only father to worry about, they have their own problems._

Hwoarang came back a few minutes ago with Aya, "We're going to leave, give Di our love," as he spoke while Aya didn't say anything.

Mika rubbed his hand through his hair, "I'm going to the office to see what's going on with Eddy,"

"And I have nowhere to go and hide," Jin muttered as the three left. He just stuffed his hands in his pocket and then decided to go to the pool.

* * *

Dionne watched her baby sleep in her arms; she couldn't believe it she just couldn't. It was impossible to be holding her baby like this after all those years of thinking she was dead, impossible. She smiled and then choked as she started to cry.

* * *

Fay steadied herself on her elbow and smiled down at Lee, "Hello?" she said softly as she wrapped the silk sheets around her.

Lee pulled her face down and kissed her thoroughly. Just as she moved to pull away he rolled her over and they started.

Later

Fay moved her hands across Lee's back, "You think Dionne's alright?" she asked.

"She'll be fine," his voice muffled against her shoulders. Then he sighed, "I have to go. I've got a meeting," he said, getting off her.

Fay hummed to herself as she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. She stayed like that for a while and then rolled to her side and got comfy hoping she would sleep. She moved her palm lazily across the bed when her hand suddenly went under Lee's pillow. She felt something cold and steel beneath her fingers. "What's this?" she spoke surprised as she sat up and moved the pillow. Fay went utterly white. _The silencer!_ She thought, "But, Lee gave it to Jin," she whispered, "I saw it with my own eyes," she said out loud, remembering that when they talked about the gun; Lee had returned it to Jin. She picked it up and studied it realizing that this was a different piece. It was exclusively made, for she knew her guns. Just as she was about to get up, she saw a shadow in front of her. She turned around, "Oh, Lee…" she whispered, "You scared me."

Lee was dressed in pants and a shirt. His hair was dripping wet as he looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just…" she began, but then stopped realizing that he looked odd. "Lee?"

"I asked what are you doing?" he repeated firmly.

She moved back a bit and looked at him when the realization hit her, "You lied to me," she said softly.

"Yes."

"About the gun. Jin. Everything."

"That is correct."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her with dark eyes and Fay realized that she was actually very afraid, "It's complicated," he finally spoke.

"Try me." She snapped angrily.

His eyes were still on her, "Get up," he told her as he took the gun, "Now." He ordered, pointing it at her.

"You're not going to shoot me, Lee." She said knowingly.

"Now that's where you're wrong."

* * *

Fay was terrified even numb as she watched Lee drive silently towards god knows where. She was tempted to scream when he almost dragged her out of the house, but no one was there. Just her luck that everyone had left when she needed them the most. "Where are you taking me?" she finally asked finding her voice.

He lit a cigarette and kept driving, "You'll see."

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he stopped at a warehouse in the countryside. He got out, "Out," he commanded. Fay didn't move. He walked to her side and opened the door, "Out," he repeated more firmly.

Fay shook her head.

"Damnit, Fay…" he swore grabbing her arms, but she slapped him.

"I hate you! Fuck you!" she swore back at him.

He took her upper arms and pulled her out, "We already did the fucking part," he told her pulling her towards him as he dragged her to the warehouse. He took her in; punching a few digits into the system when the huge iron doors opened. Fay expected to see hundreds of men working, but there wasn't anyone. It was completely empty. "What is this place?' she asked.

He walked in, "A warehouse,"

"Don't fuck with me. You know what I mean."

"It's where the shipments are exchanged."

"The what…" her voice trailed off.

"Did you seriously think Kazuya could pull this off alone?" he asked, "Did you?' he demanded. "Do you know how much that circus act cost me the last time you tried busting into his mansion?"

"But it was your idea to raid at Kazuya's mansion.."

"Of course it was my idea, but it was still costly. I had to diverge you people because the real shipment was coming in on the same day." He answered.

Fay hesitated, "Where does Kazuya come in?" she finally asked.

"He buys his shipments from me."

She held onto her head, "Then why…."

"Did he kidnap you?" he asked. "That my dear was entirely his fault. He was angry because I had cut him off and in order to take his revenge he took you in and tortured you."

"Why didn't he just kill me?" she asked.

"He tried at his mansion."

"When you two were at a face-off?"

"Yes," he nodded, "But his idiotic bastard jumped in front of you,"

Fay remained silent. She didn't know whether to cry or scream as Lee took her towards an elevator, "Why did you bring me here, Lee?" she asked quietly.

He kept quiet as he opened a door and, "Oh my god," Fay whispered, "Aya! Red!" she screeched as she found them both on the floor unconscious. They were both gagged and tied.

"You were going to show your true self already!" she snapped.

"No, they were getting suspicious. I decided to rid of them and then keep you." He told her, "You should be flattered,"

Fay reached for Aya, but he stopped her, "No." he told her firmly. Just as he was about to talk, a figure walked in, "Boss…" Mitch spoke looking at Fay, "I see you finally brought her here,"

"Why am I not surprised," Fay muttered looking at him, "Filthy bastard,"

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"We have a problem. You should come and take a look," Mitch told him.

Lee rubbed his jaw, "Fine." He said; then he quickly pulled Fay, "You stay here," he said, placing her on a chair and trying to tie her up, but she kicked him. "No!" she shouted, but he held her down, "Damnit!" he yelled, "The baby." He spoke shutting her up and making her stop struggling.

She glared at him and remained still as he tied her hands into knots and then left the room, locking it.

* * *

Lee stood with his arms crossed as he saw Mika walk towards him, "You know…" Mika began, "I always suspected you," he told him. "I managed to follow you when I saw you half-drag Fay out of the mansion,"

Lee didn't say anything.

"Detective Lei is onto you, Lee. You blew your cover," he spoke, "It's over."

Mitch held a gun and walked in, "Wrong, wrong, wrong." He said pointing it at Mika. "You see…" he began, "This whole place is rigged with explosives. Any wrong decision you make will end up killing you and your friends,"

"If it blows then you go down as well." Mika spoke.

Without any warning, Lee pulled out his gun and shot Mika.

* * *

Aya swore softly as she opened her eyes. She groaned, sitting up and saw Hwoarang awake as well and opposite her directly was Fay slumped on a chair with her hands tied up. "Fay…" Aya croaked.

Fay looked at her but her eyes was pained, "Oh Aya…" she cried softly, "I'm such a fool," she began, "This is all my fault!" she snapped, "THE BASTARD!"

To their surprise; Hwoarang stood up, "Got it," he grinned as he walked over to Fay. He untied her first and hugged her tenderly, "It's okay, sweetie." He said rubbing her back, "He fooled us all,"

She sniffed as he held her and then he let her go gently and went to untie Aya.

Aya stood up, "What now?" she asked.

"We only wait. Lei's coming with the squad," Hwoarang answered.

"How did you know?" Fay asked.

"When you were suspicious about the silencer. We went and did a check on it," Aya said.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"You have the right to remain silent," Lei told Lee as he put him into the squad car.

Lee swore softly and went into the car. Everything was screwed up. _All because of a stupid silencer_ , he thought to himself. He looked at the window and saw Dionne and Aya hover over Mika as they put him onto a stretcher. He had shot him but looks like the bastard made it when the bullet went only through the side of his chest scratching it a bit. Mitch was being taken away in another squad car as well. He looked at the warehouse and shook his head as it blazed in the fire. Mitch was serious when he had said that he would blow the place up. He had planned since the beginning and it all went down the drain.

He looked up and saw Fay in the distance. She was talking to Hwoarang quietly as he put a jacket on her. She looked down and then faced Lee. She stared right at him for a few seconds, and then turned away.


End file.
